


Awakened

by Philemal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cindy is prompto's lil sis in this one, Dream Sex, Earth, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Noctis is inside of prompto, Original Character(s), Reggie is prompto's uncle as well, The Host AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: He blinked, feeling strange and odd, feeling foreign in this new casing. His throat croaked at first, but he managed to push the words past his teeth, brows furrowing together in concentration. “N…” Another push, and the woman smiled. He cleared his throat, feeling the sensation rumble oddly in his chest, and blinked twice. He searched through the new information in his head, trying to find a name that described him. Stars flashed into his minds’ eye, constellations and brightness that made a fondness unfurl in his heart. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he searched once more, finding a name. A name that resounded with him, that felt right, good, tucked snugly into his brain. “Call…” He spoke, and the rumbling within his throat made his senses seethe, “Me…” The vowels felt odd in his mouth, and he pushed them out with a force. “Noctis.”





	1. Found

Whispering. He heard whispering, drawing his thoughts together in one, focused point. A fined end, which prodded at his brain, caressing his memories and fanning out in one soft breath. His world exploded into millions of colors, colors he had never seen, colors that fit oddly in the back of his mind. Orange. Blue. Red. White– so much _white_. Vibrations reached his ears, shaking his nerves. This world was disorientating, so _bright_. He felt his eyes burn as he struggled to focus.

Those vibrations he had heard were voices, something told him. It felt familiar, and as he probed deeper into his own mind, he began decoding languages, soft noises that came together in brilliant vowels and technicolor. “Are you with us?” His mouth felt dry, and if he tried to speak, as these creatures did, he knew he would fail. They were strange beings, with fur on their face, hair sprouting from their eyelids– but their eyes. Their eyes were glorious, colored in dazzling hues of chocolate brown, to bright blues, with white rings of white around their pupils. A measly nod is all he could offer, overwhelmed with new sensations. _Toes_ , he thought. _Those are my toes._

“You have traveled many worlds.” One of them said. They had yellow hair, and soft features, compared to the more burly one on his right side. She, he thought. A girl. A woman. She had brown eyes, but they radiated a certain coldness that put him on guard. Well, as much of a guard as he could have, in his current situation. He swallowed, pupils dilating fully to adjust to the harsh lighting. This was a doctors’ office, he figured out. A hospital. He felt his fingers twitch, and his whole body responded in kind, thrumming to life like a machine that had just been turned on. He felt slightly out of control. “You have slept many moons. Tell me, sleeper, what is your name?”

He blinked, feeling strange and odd, feeling foreign in this new casing. His throat croaked at first, but he managed to push the words past his teeth, brows furrowing together in concentration. “N…” Another push, and the woman smiled. He cleared his throat, feeling the sensation rumble oddly in his chest, and blinked twice. He searched through the new information in his head, trying to find a name that described him. Stars flashed into his minds’ eye, constellations and brightness that made a fondness unfurl in his heart. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he searched once more, finding a name. A name that resounded with him, that felt right, good, tucked snugly into his brain. “Call…” He spoke, and the rumbling within his throat made his senses seethe, “Me…” The vowels felt odd in his mouth, and he pushed them out with a force. “ _Noctis_.”

It meant ‘night’. She nodded, and the burly one, the male, smiled. “Welcome to Earth, Noctis.” He said. Noctis noticed that the mans voice was much lower pitched than his. “You may be feeling overwhelmed. Take as much time as you need. These humans have the most in-depth systems we’ve seen.” Noctis turned his head, and he felt every part of it. It felt slower than it should’ve been, and he wiggled his toes and fingers, trying to get a sense of being. “That’s good, Noctis. We were afraid that your vessel wouldn’t make it–” Noctis looked at the wall, taking in the gray hue of it, fascinated by all the new things, all the new sensations. “But your body is resilient.”

The woman smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes, and she looked towards the healer. “When can he start?” He frowned, taking his eyes off of Noctis to stare at the seeker.

“Not now. He’s very weak. I would say three days, perhaps?”

After a moment of her eyes burning _,_ she nodded and forced a smile. “Of course, healer.”

 

* * *

 

Time began to blur for Noctis. It was a concept entirely new to him– time. Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by, and all he did was stare at himself, crunching his fingers and toes, feeling the coldness of the floor. He had learned how to walk with relative ease. At first, it was difficult, but once he had picked up on something the healer called “muscle memory”, he was on his feet in no time.

The softness of his sheets seemed to intoxicate him– he had never felt something so _soothing_. The mirror, however, was strange. He stared at himself, gangly limbs, yellow hair sticking up every which way, and violet eyes, with the ringed pupils that reminded him this wasn’t his body. Despite knowing this, he clutched a hand to his chest, feeling the soft fabric, feeling his breath in his lungs.

This was his body, he reprimanded. He claimed it for his own, but an unease settled in the back of his throat, another sensation that boggled his brain. How could these creatures have such complex emotions? Such… in depth sensation, so in tune with their own bodies that they could react to things? It confused him. It fascinated him. He turned his head, enraptured with every frame it took him to do so. He lifted his fingers to his jaw, and felt his flesh, and the bone underneath. He noted the dots all over his skin, all the way up to his arms and fingers. Strange, Noctis would say.

_Sunkissed_ , another would say.

Noctis ran his hands up his face, feeling and watching the stretch in his own reflection. Strange. His healer claimed that Noctis slept, too, an unusual amount, and his quietness had been rather odd. Sleeping was odd in an of itself. One moment, he’d be lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and drinking in the colors, and the next, he’d notice that hours have gone by, and his body was nearly bouncing with energy.

On his previous planet, he had been a plant. A tree, in fact, and to even process one emotion took decades. He doesn’t remember what the sun tasted like, but he remembered the strangest things. He remembered the stretch of his wood when he breathed, and the sensation of wind blowing against his leaves. It must have been light years since his last planet, and he felt an odd feeling in his stomach, making the tips of his fingers hurt. Longing, he thought. This is longing.

He hugged his arms around his chest, seeing the bones jut out from underneath his shirt. This body had been tiny compared to others, he noticed. Where others had been well rounded and fit, he felt small and frail, but he knew that his legs were strong, at least. He lifted his shirt, inspecting the strange skin, and the pinkness of his nipple, before a sharp pain struck his right temple.

He held his head, face contorted in confusion as he felt– no, _heard_ violent panting, echoing between his ears. This wasn’t Noctis’ doing. _I’m still alive!_ A voice chanted, and Noctis reeled, grabbing onto the vanity for support. This felt wrong. Invasive. _You hear that, parasite? I’m not going anywhere. This body is still **mine**._

He heard his own breath come out rushed, eyes burning with half fear, half confusion. He narrowed his lids, clutching his hand to his shirt again, as if stabbing a flag into a fallen enemy, trying to stake his claim on his false shell. “No,” He said, voice bouncing off the walls, with just a touch of uncertainty and terror. “Mine.”

_You wish!_

Was this supposed to happen? No, surely not. He stared at his reflection, brain still bouncing within his skull. He felt ill at ease within his body now, and wanted nothing more to crawl back out the way he came, to be sent to another planet, but something brewed in the back of his throat. Pride. Stubbornness. “ _Mine_.” He repeated, voice much more resolute than before.

After that, there was silence.

 

* * *

 

“These creatures are fighters,” The seeker began, gazing out at the world she felt she rebuilt. “We have nearly colonized the humans, but there are still pockets of resistance,” _Cockroaches_. “And you, Noctis,” She turned to Noctis, who sat in a white chair, arms propped against a white table, within a white room. The souls really liked the whiteness– a sign of perfection, a sign of an infatuation with the pristine. “Are the key to finding them.” Noctis nodded, feeling obligated to help. She sat down across from him, crossing her thin legs, and placing her hands on her knees. “Your host was in ties with the resistance. I want you to try and go through his memories.”

Noctis nodded once more. If this helped whoever was in his head to be quiet, he’d do it. He shut his eyes, and began to focus. At first, there was a wall, but he broke through it easily, as if he had been expected. He saw flashes of himself, no, the _host_ , riding on his bike through a poor looking neighborhood.

“Prompto Argentum,” Noctis began, brows furrowing in his concentrated vision. “18. His family escaped the initial waves of colonization,” He saw Prompto, with someone small, holding their hand as they hid behind a wall, while a group of seekers walked by. They were both breathing heavily, and Noctis could feel the fear in the memory, the sheer terror. Something about it made guilt brew in his chest. “And he, with his little sister, Cindy, and mother, fled to the forest, where things were good for a while.”

Noctis saw a house near the lake, a cabin of sorts, with wooden logs for walls and a rustic feel to it. He saw Prompto and his sister playing, chasing each-other amorously through the yard, but when white cars pulled up, Prompto immediately grabbed the little girl and hid within the shrubbery nearby. “Until our seekers found them, and…” He saw through Prompto’s eyes, staring in shock and fear towards his mother, who brought a gun to her mouth– and fired. The gunshot made Prompto flinch, and his sweaty hand covered his sisters’ eyes.

Noctis blinked, and pulled himself out of the memory, feeling sick to his stomach. “And?” The seeker pried. He took a moment, swallowing thickly, before continuing.

“Our seekers couldn’t get to the mother in time,” Noctis fumbled, trying to blink the gruesome images out of his head, “And the two left fled for the… the…” He ran into another wall, put up so strongly, not even the slightest light peeked through.

“Is he… resisting you?”

Noctis nodded. The seeker smiled, as if she had already known. “Of course. It doesn’t surprise me that he’s still fighting.”

_Damn right I am._

This time, the voice came with no pain. Noctis kept his face blank, simply staring at the seeker with impassive eyes. “Keep going, Noctis. See if you can find any other clues to what happened.” Noctis nodded, shutting his eyes once more, and, like taking a deep breath, he delved back into the sea of memories with some hesitance.

“I don’t know where they went but…” He struggled to find words. He saw a house, expensive, with technology Prompto had never seen before. His stomach was sunken in, much like his cheeks, and his whole body screamed of hunger, a gnawing pain that only got worse with the thought of food. Crackers sounded _heavenly_ right now, even the shitty ration ones.

Prompto crept up to the fence, his legs burning from the run here. His sister was about 6 miles back, huddled in a trailer that Prompto called home, and she harbored the same hunger as he did. Prompto swung his tired legs over the white picket fence, feeling pain shoot up through his spine as he plunged to the ground with a soft thud. The air was pushed out of his lungs, but he refused to make a sound.

If anyone found out, he’d be easily whisked away and given to the seekers.

With his heart pounding, he stood, feeling a dull ache reverberate through his back. Each step closer to the house made his adrenaline scream, making his hands shake– and with a trembling, pushed breath, he wrapped his clammy hand around the knob of the back door. To his delight, it was unlocked, and he pushed inside, praying that no one was in the kitchen.

No one was. Immediately, he set to work, shrugging off his backpack and setting it onto the ground, unzipping it with the utmost care. He raided the pantry, grabbing whatever he could find, shoving his pockets full, and filling his pack to the brim with cans, granola bars, water bottles– _anything_. The kitchen was almost empty by the time he was done, and he felt how heavy his backpack had gotten– but he felt the urge to open the fridge.

So he did, and the room was illuminated with a white light. He saw pudding– a two pack. One for him, and one for his sister. He smiled shakily at the thought, and decided to shove it in with all the other food. He felt so happy with himself, so much it felt like it could overflow.

Until, that is, he heard a clang behind him. The door had opened once more, and he turned at an instant, until he was shoved against the fridge with a force that knocked the wind out his entire body. Pain seared in the back of his head, and his vision bounced for a moment, until he could focus on the tall figure that pinned him, with a knife to his throat.

_No!_

Terror shot through his throat, making his frame shake violently as he clawed at the muscled arm, but to no avail. The _seekers_ had found him– it was _over_. _Cindy_. A light was shoved into his eyes, and he was blinded.

“I can’t believe it,” A gruff voice said. “You’re _human_.” Prompto’s terror increased ten fold, and he squirmed some more, until the figure put the flashlight to his own eyes. “Look. Look!” He shouted, revealing his beautiful golden hues– and most importantly…

No white.

Prompto huffed, still uncomfortable, and shoved the mans arm away from him. He could get away now. He hesitated, though, staring at the tall man who found him, with bated breath, his fear still pounding through his system. And then, he darted for his bag, running out the open back door and into the yard. This time, he found that jumping over the fence was easier than before, and he landed almost like a cat, pushing with the weight of his bag and the momentum of landing to launch himself into a full on sprint. He was a track runner– his mile time was nine minutes. He was fast, but he feared regardless when he heard heavy foot-falls following him, getting closer by the second.

Prompto panted loudly, running towards the thicket of trees, hoping to lose him in the forest, since that had been his territory. “Wait!” The stranger shouted, and Prompto blanched at how close he sounded. Prompto’s heart pounded in his ears, feeling fingers trying to grab at his backpack, reaching just the bouncing tassels of it. Prompto pushed harder, feet pounding thunderously onto the ground–

and his world spun. He landed on the muddy grass with an undignified grunt, and his body pounded with his instinct. _Get away. Run. Cindy_. He felt an impossible weight on him, un-moving, un-willing to budge, and Prompto still squirmed with the might of his life, until, eventually, the burning of his muscles claimed him, and he lie there, panting helplessly on the ground.

“God, you’re fast!”

Prompto choked. “Let me go!” Even though his body was numb, he could still shout. The man above Prompto held him tighter, out of breath as well.

“Not a chance. You’re the first human I’ve seen in five years. I’m not just gonna let you go.” Prompto wriggled, testing the waters, and let out a groan when he felt the man hold him down harder. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Please just…” The grip loosened ever so slightly, and Prompto felt that he could escape again, but he willed himself to stay still. The man sounded desperate. “My name is–”

The memory scratched, faded in and out. Gladio–

Noctis frowned deeply, trying to force his way into the memory. _Gladiolus_. Prompto screamed within Noctis’s head. _No!_

“He found another human,” Noctis began, hesitantly, and the seeker looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes? Do you have a name?”

Noctis hesitated, and Prompto rioted, banging against the walls of his mind with his fear. _No! Please don’t tell her! Please, I’ll do anything_ – “Gladiolus.” His head went deathly quiet, and Noctis felt that strange sensation of guilt bubbling in his stomach, making him feel sick and woozy. The seeker grinned, almost devilishly, and nodded.

“Thank you, Noctis.” She stood up, notebook that she had been jotting information down on in hand, and left the white room with a click of the door that made Noctis’s heart ache.

_I hate you_. Prompto spat.

Noctis, for a moment, hated himself too.

* * *

 

The following three days were quiet. Noctis gave information to the seeker, but nothing really worth noting, and that’s when he started having… dreams. He explained the sensation to his healer. The sensation of going to sleep, and not just blacking out, but seeing things, feeling things as if they were there, and his healer simply smiled at him, and said: “ _Those are dreams, Noctis. Humans are very fond of them, so cherish every moment_.”

However, the dreams he’d been having were… odd. The first night, he awoke in a sweaty frenzy, warmth attacking his gut and making his head feel heavy with… _something_. His cheeks were flushed, and all he could think about was Gladiolus’s face. Prompto called him Gladio. Noctis couldn’t help but think Prompto was torturing him, by making Noctis relive Prompto’s most cherished memories, making him _feel_ the severity of what he had done.

It was just a name, _only_ a name, but it had spurred on the seeker.

Noctis frowned as he clutched his head, unable to get the memories out of his mind. The memories of Gladiolus’s beard against his neck, the feeling of strong, warm hands touching him– making him feel light-headed, eliciting strange noises.

_You liked it, didn’t you?_ Prompto said, his voice lined with sadness. The dream had been like peering into a window, seeing something that shouldn’t be seen. Noctis assumed that Prompto couldn’t help it. He was lonely. He missed Gladio, and Noctis, strangely enough, felt a familiar longing that made his fingertips ache when he thought of the tall man.

After every dream, he would also draw. He sketched while the images were still fresh in his mind, and today, he began sketching Gladiolus’s face, trying to imagine it were real, and he could feel it under his fingertips. The rough texture of his beard, the gentle lines of his skin…

It was odd. Noctis felt uncomfortable, and sticky, so he opted for a shower. This is what the humans called _love_. Or lust. Noctis wasn’t sure– feelings were vague, and they whirred on and on, never staying the same for an extended period of time. He began to grow used to them, though, and like walking, he found it was easier to identify his emotions with time. To further complicate things, Prompto’s emotions had a strong influence.

Noctis found himself thinking about Gladiolus in the shower, and the same flushed feeling returned to his face, so he turned the water cold and felt the warmth flee his body. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing the seeker afterwards. Everyday he pried into Prompto’s memories, and as of late, he’d grown tired of it.

After his brisk shower, he got dressed, although his pants still felt a little loose on him, and he sat down, sketching idly. He began to sketch Cindy. Her dimples, her short hair, and her strange green eyes.

He thinks about the awful memory Prompto showed him, of his mother shooting herself just to escape the seekers. It’s a memory that left a bitter taste Noctis’s mouth. _Why do you keep thinking about that?_ Prompto asked, albeit a bit frustrated. Why _was_ he thinking about it? This was his body. He shouldn’t think about something so unsettling– especially since it wasn’t even his memory. While he was sitting, lost in Prompto’s memories, playing on loop in his mind, a sudden flash filled his head.

It was a jagged rock line, with the sun peaking over red boulders and yellow sand. Prompto froze in his head. _No. You weren’t supposed to see that. You were not supposed to see that!_ Noctis frowned, and roughly sketched the jaggedness, hand moving smoothly over the paper. _No! Please! This will kill them! You can’t, Noctis. You can’t!_ Noctis stood, holding the sketchbook in his hands, and felt like he was being tugged in two directions.

_This will kill them. Please, Noctis._

“Alright!” Noctis hushed, frowning deeply at the sketch. What had it been exactly? It was a landmark. Something about it was familiar. There was a pensive silence, and Noctis felt his fingers began to itch. He tore the paper up into a hundred pieces and shoved them into his back pocket, feeling no regrets. He felt _good_ , actually, knowing he had protected someone. It was strange. This wasn’t his family, but he began to feel like he wanted to protect them.

_Thank you, Noctis._

Noctis nodded silently, setting down the sketch-book and deciding to go for a stroll. The building Noctis had been placed for the time being was tall and imposing. He wanted to get away for a while. The warm breeze of spring greeted his face as he stepped out, and something inside him sung with happiness. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and began walking, with no real direction, until he saw a map that had a forest trail. He decided to go there.

“Prompto,” Noctis approached, timidly. It felt odd talking to himself like this. “What does it feel like for you?” His feet dug into the sanded path, and he felt familiar with it. He was reminded of track, having images fly into his head of Prompto running, a huge toothy smile on his face. “You know… being crammed in there with me.”

Prompto hummed in his head, not really one for conversation. _It feels like I’m trapped. I can’t do anything but watch._

Noctis frowned, feeling guilty again. “I’m sorry.” This wasn’t his choice. Prompto was silent for a moment. _It’s not your fault. I still hate you, though._ Somehow, the tone of his voice was much softer than before, but Noctis didn’t want to assume things. He walked nearly a mile, before approaching the thicket of trees that practically whispered his name.

He ran his fingers along the wooden trunks, feeling the rough texture, and another part of him rejoiced in being in the wood. He missed being one with the earth, to feel the veins of nature entwined, a whole network of land that he could access with ease. Prompto seemed happy too, at least, from what Noctis could tell. “Prompto,” He approached, with a quiet voice, and received a slightly warmer welcome. “You… love Gladio.”

_I do._ He said, and the strange, invasive feeling of his voice in his head had felt more comfortable. Familiar, almost. “I’m…” Noctis began, still finding words hard, even as his vocabulary expanded everyday. “Sorry.” There was silence, and for five minutes, Prompto didn’t answer. Until finally, he said two words that struck confusion within Noctis.

_Prove it._

He frowned slightly. “How?” He asked, and was met with another long silence.

_Escape_.

“What?” Noctis reeled. “Why would I abandon my own kind?”

Prompto huffed within his head. _If you really are sorry, you’ll reunite me with my family, and go back to wherever you came from._ There was a touch of disgust in his voice, and Noctis looked to the ground, feeling an ache in his chest. For some reason, Noctis yearned to be accepted by Prompto. He knew that would never happen. Not while Noctis lived in this body.

Prompto hesitated, before speaking. _Take me home. Please._

A white car pulled up, and Noctis felt dread settle into his stomach. He stepped away from trees, bugs and such flying around him, but he hardly cared as he saw the loathed seeker step out of the fancy car and approach him. “Noctis,” She begins, her smile positively evil. Noctis didn’t like the way his name escaped her mouth. “Would you like to walk with me?”

_Not like he has much of a choice_ , Prompto spat.

Noctis grinned inwardly, but his face remained the same as he gave a soft nod. They fell in step together, and the seeker began to talk. “Wasn’t your last planet completely covered in trees?” She asked.

“Yes.” Noctis said, simply. “I wanted to be somewhere familiar.”

The seeker made a soft ‘ah’ sound, face tilting to the side. “Do you… pity them? The humans?”

Noctis debated her heavy question. Of course he did. Who wouldn’t? Having everything you know of stripped from you, being invaded, having your own body taken over by… _parasites_ , as Prompto put it. The word still stung in his head. “I do.”

“They were barbaric,” She said with disgust in her deep voice. “Killing each-other. Killing their planet.” Noctis looked forward, disregarding the comment. That may be true, but the good outweighed the bad in his eyes. They deserved more than what they’ve been given. “I have good news, though,” She said, that conniving smile returning and making both Noctis and Prompto feel ill. “Your identification of Gladiolus and Cindy has helped immensely.” Prompto stilled, and so did Noctis.

He could feel the fear in his chest, something sickly, something that made Noctis want to run. He also felt fiercely protective, and imagined his hands around the seekers’ throat. “We’ve picked up their trail.” She said, and Prompto screamed within his head again. Except not.

_Noctis_ was screaming, lunging for the seeker. All he saw was red, the color of his rage. He didn’t know what he was doing. His eyes flashed wildly, and the ferocity in his face twisted his expression into something carnal and animalistic. Without his knowing, he pinned her to a nearby tree, feeling a sickly satisfaction in hearing the thud of her body against it.

The seeker released a grunt, shocked. She struggled for a moment, before narrowing her eyes and easily switching their positions, a hand pressed hard onto Noctis’s windpipe and making him wheeze.

Noctis looked down at his hand in bewilderment, knowing that he hadn’t done that, and yet, it _happened_. How? Prompto seethed in his brain, and he felt the white hot adrenaline sear through his blood, before darkness claimed him.

* * *

 

“Touch me.” Prompto said, his voice hushed, eager against Gladio’s mouth. Gladio hesitated, his warm hands resting comfortably on Prompto’s waist. “Please,” He mewled, “This is what I want.” He looked at Gladio, heat pouring from those brilliant golden eyes, the softness on his face speaking more than what mere words could portray. The fire burned hot next to them, the comfortable couch indented with Gladio’s weight, and the fireflies hummed to life, awake now that the sun was down. It was _perfect_.

It was like from a fairy-tale, Prompto thought. It could be taken away from them at any moment, and the thought made Prompto’s heart seize within his chest. Gladio kissed Prompto, so soft, so sweet, it made his teeth hurt. “I want to.” Gladio said, voice deeper than usual, hands giving a soft squeeze. “God, I want to. But Prompto… I’m ten years older than you. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Prompto reached closer to him, cupping his face within his tiny hands, feeling Gladio’s beard tickle his palms.

“This is what I want.” Prompto whispered, heated words against warm flesh. “We don’t know how much time we have left.” Gladio shut his eyes, frowning almost in pain, his touches reverent as he presses his forehead to Prompto’s. They breathed into each-other, taking solace in each-other's body heat– something so wondrously human and primal. “Please.” Prompto said again, his heart thudding in his ears.

Gladiolus was gentle with him. He was kind, and he was soft, and he was willing to do anything for the people he loved. He was a smartass, and he was _smart_ – but above all that, Prompto loved him. He loved him until his bones hurt. He loved him more than all the stars in the sky– and this felt right. This felt natural. It felt like destiny with how incredibly true it felt, with Gladio’s hands on his waist, and their legs entwined, weaving a tapestry of bronze and porcelain.

Gladio kissed Prompto, this time, it was deep, and he could taste everything. He tasted like home. “Gladio…” Prompto sighed, when Gladio trailed kisses down his jaw, finding purchase in the crook of his neck. They fit together like two pieces of puzzle.

_My home._

* * *

 

Noctis awoke with a start, heart thudding within his ears. His neck felt wet, but when he reached up to touch, he realized it was the remnants of his dream. Prompto’s _memory_. Noctis felt like crying– the warmth within him was overwhelming. It was powerful, and it made his mind race with possibilities. All he saw was Gladio. Wonderful, beautiful Gladio. However, he looked up, and saw only the seeker.

His body screamed in protest. That’s right– his _body_ , and not Noctis himself. He was losing control, feeling the uncrushable need to be with Gladio. Noctis wanted to stifle it, to shove it away, but he just couldn’t. It was there, pulsing and vibrating with color.

“Noctis,” She began, hands folding over her crossed knees the way she did– a notion that made Noctis’s stomach flip. “We’ve decided to put a new soul in your host.” That made Noctis narrow his eyes. His healer was no where to be found, and was instead replaced by someone else, a person that Noctis didn’t seem to like very much just by glancing at them.

“Who?” Noctis said, voice sound and even despite his shaky emotions. She grinned at him, and realization sunk into his bones, like a plague. “ _You_?” She nodded.

_No! Not her! Anything but her!_ Prompto shouted. Noctis gulped as she stood, as if she knew all the secrets Noctis was keeping from her. “Where will I go?”

“You will go to a new planet.” Sent in hyperspace, sleeping for light years. Noctis frowned, thinking of Gladio, thinking of Cindy. He can’t abandon them. Her eyes flickered, so evil and cruel. Noctis wanted to punch her. “But rest assured, Noctis. I will find them.” Her words had an underlined hatred, a hatred that made Noctis’s hands shake.

_No you won’t, bitch._

Noctis agreed silently. “Of course.” He forced himself to sound stable, happy even, and Prompto shrieked in his head. _What are you doing?_ The seeker tilted her head curiously. “I’m glad. I’ve no doubt that you will succeed where I have failed.” She gave a haughty ‘hmph’, before exiting the room with the new healer.

She paused outside the door. “We’re going to keep you here until the transfer. It’s the safest option for you, and for those around you.” Noctis’s eyes flickered between the door and the seeker, feeling at a loss as the door closed and locked with a click.

_Now look at what you did! Idiot._

“Shush.” Noctis said, trying to arrange his thoughts. “I told her what she wanted to hear. Now she won’t be expecting our escape…” _Especially with the locked door_ , Prompto finished, sounding giddy and excitable. _Scratch that. You’re a genius!_ Noctis took one last look at the door. “Now what do we do?” There was silence.

_Look over there._

Noctis looked up, seeing glass that led to the balcony. “What?” He said, completely clueless. _Open it._ Prompto forced, and Noctis found his body moving without his consent. He hated how Prompto could do that. Then he slid the doors open, greeted with the cool night air, and was ambled up to the ledge. He looked over, and saw a pool of sorts, black water glinting under fluorescent lights. _Jump_. Prompto said. “What? Are you insane?”

_You’ll be fine… yeah. I’ve survived farther falls than this! And there’s water!_

“But we don’t know how deep it is–” Noctis gasped when he climbed onto the ledge, and suddenly, the world spun as his knuckles went white with the grip on the railing. “Prompto!” Noctis urged, voice low and hissed. _Don’t worry! Just let go!_ “No!” Noctis yelped. He didn’t want to– every part of him was screaming against it. He let out a scream himself when Prompto forced him to let go, and he felt the air swallow him, and for a moment, he felt like he was flying, before plunging into lukewarm water, that, thankfully, was deep enough to break his fall.

Noctis surfaced with a gasp, splashing frantically as his muscles pounded with adrenaline. He clambered out, nearly slipping once he was on his feet, and looked around like a deer in the headlights. _See! Not so bad, was it?_ “We could’ve died.” He hissed, “What if someone heard us?” _I think someone already did._

“Noctis?” A worried soul asked, pulling Noctis’s gaze to look at them. They approached, holding a familiar can that read ‘peace’. This is what knocked him out earlier, so when the guardian got close enough, Prompto’s instincts kicked in. Noctis reached out and grabbed the guardian by the wrist, twisting his arm in on itself and facing the spray backwards, misting the host until he fell unconscious. The action was simple, yet it leaves Noctis breathless, shaking.

_There we go. Keep going. We need to steal a car._

Noctis felt bad for doing that, but he didn’t turn back, following Prompto’s instructions blindly with little hesitation. He could see Gladio again. He kept telling that to himself, a mantra, a little something to keep him pushing forward. Once they reached the road just outside the building, it didn’t take long for a little black van to come strolling along. _Score!_ Noctis frowned. “Let me handle this.” _What? No. You’re just going to say something stupi–_

Noctis stepped out into the road, waving down the van with success. It pulled over, and Noctis immediately went to the window. After a moment, it rolled down. There was an old man seated, looking rather distraught at the young man who hailed him like a cab. _Great. He’s senile._ “Yes?” He huffed.

“May I borrow your vehicle?” Noctis said, voice soft. “Please. It is important.” _What?!_ Prompto screeched. The man looked at him for a second, only a second, and opened the door with no hesitation.

“Certainly.” Noctis was blank-faced, watching the man clamber out, only for Noctis to clamber in. “She’s a reliable model.” Noctis shut the door. “There’s water in the car door if you need it…” Noctis looked confused for a moment at all the controls, before Prompto took over, his urgency pushing him. He pulled a strange lever, then pressed on the gas, tires screeching on asphalt. “The tank is full.”

Noctis held the steering wheel with both hands, having little to no thought of where he was going, and his heart was still pounding from their little escape. Prompto cheered. _That was awesome! How did you do that, Noct? Do you have like… mind powers?_

Noctis could almost imagine the way Prompto would wiggle his fingers at the statement. Also… _Noct_. A nickname that made his heart do funny things. “We do not lie.” He said, finally. “We trust each-other.”

_But you just did._

Noctis gulped. He had. He felt shame burning behind his eyes at the thought. “I did.” Prompto stayed quiet. “Where are we going?”

_You relax. I’ll take over from here._

Noctis found himself lost in memories again. The night bled into day, and soon, they were driving over an expanse of desert. Prompto had stuck memories of Gladiolus into Noctis’s mind, and it became clear to him just how much Prompto loved Gladio.

It was heart-wrenching. Beautiful. Never before had Noctis experienced such emotion, and it was through someone else’s eyes. He found himself yearning for it, too. There was one specific one, when the first spark of romance had been kindled. It was a small one, but it was Noctis’s favorite. Gladio was playing with Cindy, a great big smile on his face as he spun her around, and Prompto just stared at him, until his gaze softened, and he honed in on the warmth of Gladio’s golden eyes.

It was small, yes, but to Noctis, it was somehow the world. Every little thing about this fascinated him. Every little thing about _them_. He felt left out, almost excluded from it, but he wouldn’t admit it aloud. The car slowly skidding to a halt brought him out of his love drunk haze. He stared at the wheel, checking the gas, realizing they had drove it until it was empty. Noctis felt dread again.

“What now?” He asked, and Prompto made him look to the east.

_We walk. Walk on the rocks, so you don’t leave a trail. The seekers will probably come looking for us._

_Us._ Noctis lets a small smile grace his features, before taking the small, almost travel size water bottle before staring at the blank canvas of sand before them. There was nothing there, only the cracked earth and dead trees. It was intimidating, and he felt himself hesitate, but begin to step on the rocks regardless. It was awkward, and maybe a little painful, but he pushed on, letting the heat of the desert sun beat onto his back.

Before he had known, the sun set, and with it, a bitter chill came. Without the sun, the desert was very cold, which confused Noctis. Despite this, Prompto still kept Noctis distracted, steering him in the right direction. “Where are we going?” Noctis asked.

_Uncle Reggie had a cabin out here somewhere. If we can find it, we can find him, and the resistance._

Noctis nodded, throat already feeling parched and dry. He held off though, clutching the bottle of water tighter within his hand. Prompto began to play another memory in his head, of when he was captured by the seekers. _The three were on their way here, to find the cabin in the desert, but while they were resting in an abandoned hotel, the seekers found them. The door slammed open with a loud bang, and it jolted Prompto awake._

_At first, he didn’t realize what was happening. It took him a few seconds for the panic to sink in, making his chest clench tightly. “Cindy,” he whispered, shaking her awake. “Come on. Now.” His voice was rushed, dead quiet. She mumbled unintelligibly, crushed by her rude awakening. Gladio was no where to be found. “We have to move!” Cindy heard the urgency in Prompto’s voice, and immediately obeyed, hearing foreign voices echo downstairs._

_Prompto’s hands were shaking violently as the seekers made their way up the stairs, dressed in white like angelic grim reapers. He could taste death on the tip of his tongue as he shoved Cindy underneath a nearby desk. “Whatever you do, Cindy, do not move. Stay quiet.”_

_“What about you?” She breathed, pupils blown wide with fear._

_Prompto bit his lip, giving her a small hug, feeling an ache in his heart. “I’ll come back, I promise. Stay here, and wait for Gladio.” Cindy clutched onto him tighter, refusing to let go, crying quietly into his shoulder. “I have to go, Cindy. I’ll lead them away from you, okay? Be strong, Cindy.” She nodded, biting her lower lip to keep the sobs from tearing out of her body. Prompto gave her a weak smile, kissed the top of her head. “I promise I’ll come back. No matter what.”_

_The seekers got closer._

_And with their nearing, Prompto’s time was running out. He tore himself away from Cindy. Thinking about what to do, he panicked some more. He began sprinting down a dim hallway with obviously loud footfalls. That gathered their attention, pulling them away from the area Cindy was in. They started shouting, following the sound, until they had Prompto surrounded on the top floor. Prompto turned, trying to find a means of escape, but there was none._

_“We’re not going to hurt you.” The seeker female said, blonde hair, brown eyes. Disgusting. Prompto’s nostrils flared wildly. “Come with us, please!”_

_“Like hell!” Prompto shouted, using his flashlight to bash someone’s face. He ran once more, feeling adrenaline course through his entire body, winding down twisting hallways, the seekers hot on his trail. He doesn’t know where to go. He doesn’t know what to do. He saw a window, and swallowed thickly._

_This was the only way. The female seeker grew closer, reaching for him, but it had been too late. Prompto ran, stifling his fear, and jumped through the window. “No!” She shouted. The last thing Prompto saw was gray cement, nearing his body, and then blackness._

Noctis’s feet began to blister. His skin cracked underneath the suns heat. He felt like he was drying out, laying in the sun for days and days. Prompto had even gotten quiet, no longer able to keep up the string of memories to keep Noctis distracted. They were deep in the desert now, with no need to walk on rocks, since there were none. There were only sand dunes as far as the eye can see.

“I don’t know if I can walk much longer.” Noctis rasped, fingers clutched to his bottle weakly. He hadn’t drunken any of it, and had been walking for 2 days straight. As night fell, he was sure he was going to die. _Keep going, Noct. We can do this._ His legs burned, and the only thing he felt was the need to drink. _You might want to save that,_ Prompto said, as if knowing Noctis’s plan. _We’ll need it later._

“I need it now.” He gasped, unscrewing the plastic hastily. The water felt like sweet relief. But there wasn’t enough of it– it was gone before he could even taste it. Prompto was quiet.

_It’s farther than I thought. I hope they made it okay._

Noctis wheezed, falling on all fours. “I can’t do this.”

_Yes, you can!_ Prompto urged. _You can do this. We can do this. We have to. For Cindy, for Gladio._

Noctis thought of their faces, and his tired muscles, shaking with over exertion, felt alive again, thrumming softly with his love. On trembling knees, he stood once more, and pushed forward with a helpless groan. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Was he going insane? Were they even going the right way?

The sun was so hot.

Prompto hadn’t talked in several hours, undoubtedly too tired to do anything, and Noctis took it upon himself to push for the both of them. Another day passed, and Noctis could no longer walk. When night fell, he took refuge underneath a barren tree, with only a little green sprouting from its branches. The starry night sky gleamed with promise. “I’m going to rest,” Noctis said, lying on his back, staring up at the sky.

_Yeah. That sounds nice._

His vision blurred, and he was swallowed by his fatigue at once, eyelids falling shut.

He was floating. He dreamt that he was in a pool of water, wonderfully cool and soothing to the skin. He drank of it, feeling his dehydrated nerves humming to life. It was all over him, surrounding him, wetting his face and making him moan. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Then, he realized, it was actually happening. His tired hands reached up to the flask of water, gulping it down desperately, as if it were his lifeline. Which, it was. His eyes were still closed, clinging to the flask and refusing to stop chugging down the sacred liquid that soothed his tired body.

“Oh, _Prompto_.” A voice said. It was an older sounding voice, burdened by age and sorrow. “You came back to us.”

“Told you I found one.” A woman said, her voice deep and raspy.

“Uncle Reggie?” Noctis spluttered, after drinking for a solid thirty seconds. The water was completely gone. “You found us.” Noctis opened his eyes, blinded by the desert sun, and looked around wildly. Reggie was certainly old. He had a straw hat on, dressed like a desert bandit, and the woman behind him had silver hair, but was not old. She was younger, and her eyes were like complex forests of blue and green.

Reggie visibly tensed, taking a step back with a blank expression.

“We should kill it,” She spoke. _What? No! No killing!_ Prompto screamed. She approached Noctis, frail and weak from his journey, and raised her rusted machete. Noctis immediately cowered.

“No, Aranea.” Reggie said, grabbing her wrist. Aranea huffed, yanking her arm away from his hold.

“Why? He’s probably leading the _seekers_ here as we speak.” She spat, looking towards Noctis with such hatred in her eyes. It was a hatred that burned into his body, and he felt ashamed– simply for just being alive. Reggie glanced at Noctis, in the body of his nephew, and sighed wearily. Aranea approached once more, hitting Noctis with a brute force. He spun, seeing stars as his consciousness faded in and out. 

It hurt. In more ways than just physical. He could feel Prompto’s pain as well: the pain of being rejected by his own family. _I’m in here._ He said, voice lined with a sob. Noctis cowered when Aranea raised her fist again, like a scared, defenseless animal.

“That’s enough, Aranea. I don’t see anybody.”

She scowled. “What are you gonna do? Take it home? _Feed_ it? Make it feel like one of us? It’s a _parasite_ , Reg.” Noctis still cowered, head hung low at the harmful words. However, his body was teeming with energy. If he had to run, he could do it, although he wouldn’t get too far.

“That’s the plan.” Reggie grumbled, leaning down to take Noctis’s arm. And up he went. His legs trembled slightly, but he found he was able to walk. Aranea’s eyes narrowed into icy slits, and Reggie tied a black hood around Noctis’s head.

“This isn’t kind, Reg.” Noctis could only see glimmers of sunlight through the holes in the fabric around his face. He felt his breath bounce back onto his cheeks as his arm was held by Reggie, and he was ambled towards their safe place. _I’m in here._ Prompto said again. _This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. They were supposed to see me and be happy… not want to kill me._

Noctis swallowed his words. For some odd reason, he felt the same way. He had worked so hard to get here– spent days and nights slaving away underneath the desert sun. He felt like this was all for nothing. They’d never see Prompto. They’d only see Noctis, a _parasite_ , who just looked like Prompto. He felt wetness roll down his cheeks, and he realized he had been crying. All he wanted was to reunite Prompto with his family.

He got what he wanted.

The light went away, and he could hear footsteps echoing. “Watch your step and your head.” Reggie told Noctis, and he couldn’t help but feel comforted by him. So far, Reggie had been the only one who didn’t want to kill him– and he savored that thought, lest it be taken away from him. They started to walk on rougher terrain. Rocks, he thought. He carefully stepped, and Aranea, with a sound of disgust walked ahead, ditching them. “I think it’s safe now.” He untied the black cloth around Noctis’s head, and he could see again. It was dark, with only slivers of light peeking into the rocky hallway. They walked some more, and Prompto was depressingly quiet. Noctis missed his optimistic quips.

Noctis’s breath was stolen from his lungs as they stepped fully into the opening. There was a great hole in the ceiling, pouring in golden light, and along the walls were huts, carved from the stone. There were people here. So many people! _Oh my god._ Prompto marveled, as Noctis lifted his gaze to stare at the skylight. _And everyone said Reggie was crazy. Look at what he did._ Noctis shifted uncomfortably in his bonds, gazing at all the humans who stared at him. Most of them fascinated and confused, but some of them, Aranea among them, looking completely disgusted.

Then Noctis saw him. His world melted away, staring at the man he’d been dreaming for for what seemed like years. He was finally here. “Gladiolus!” Noctis said, shrugging with an unknown strength away from Reggie. He was limping towards Gladio, but there was no warmth on his rugged face. Only hatred. _Gladio!_ Prompto cried.

Gladio raised his fist, and it met with the side of Noctis’s face with a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor, eyes rolling into the back of his skull, rendered completely unconscious. “What have you done?” Gladio spat, fury ridden eyes glaring holes into Reggie’s face. “Why did you bring him here?” Reggie looked at his nephew, sorrow in his eyes. “ _Why_?!”

“My house, my rules.” Reggie said. “Someone take him to the holding cells.”

“ _Prompto_?”

A small voice said. A tiny girl with golden hair peeked out from behind Gladio, fists clenched into his pants. “No, Cindy. That’s not Prompto.” Her throat felt tight as she stared at her unconscious brother. She didn’t understand. It was Prompto, wasn’t it? What did Gladio mean? “Come on girly. You need to be somewhere else.” Gladio hefted her upwards, carrying her as if she were a feather.

Aranea grimaced. “I’ll do it.” She picked Noctis up, scowling as she did, and hauled his skinny ass to the holding cells deep within the volcano. Reggie followed close behind, in case she tried to do something. Thankfully, she didn’t, and dropped Noctis onto the stone floor unceremoniously. “You owe me one.” She spat, bumping into Reggie’s shoulder as she left.

Reggie looked at Noctis’s body, so frail, so tiny, and released a small breath. This _was_ unkind. He reached down, snipping the restraints with his pocket knife before he gently put Noctis onto the tiny bed, elevated his head, and let Noctis sleep all the pain away.


	2. Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Cindy grow incredibly close, and Gladiolus is beginning to warm up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“I had a sister too.” Gladio admitted. Prompto raised his head from Gladio’s chest, looking at him with curious violet eyes. Gladio didn’t look at Prompto. “She was… taken away.” He stared at the ceiling, distantly lost in his past. “Her name was Iris.” Prompto’s heart ached. He couldn’t even begin to imagine Gladio’s pain– if Cindy was taken away, Prompto would be _crushed_. “I remember when they took her. She was screaming at kicking for me, but I couldn’t help.”

Gladio’s voice was tight, tense with his despair, and Prompto held his breath. _My poor giant._ He thought, reaching up to give Gladio a soft, reverent kiss on the corner of his mouth, as if saying ‘It’s ok’. Gladio shut his eyes, feeling a familiar burn that he thought he stifled. The memory of his sister made his whole body ache. Knowing that he could never get her back… that she was gone, replaced by something _artificial_ broke his heart. Everyday he thought of her. “I’m sorry.” Prompto whispered, laying his hand on the side of Gladio’s face. Warm golden eyes bored into deep violets. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Gladiolus tensed, and Prompto could see his lip quiver. “It’s not your fault.” Prompto said once more, this time, holding him closer. Gladio held him tight, curling his large, calloused fingers over the smoothness of Prompto’s waist. He blinked away tears, feeling wetness trail down his rough cheeks as Prompto pressed their fore-heads together.

“Thank you, Prompto.” His voice was less tight now, and more desperate, and released with a shuddering breath.

* * *

 

Noctis blinked himself awake. The room was dim, orange lights strung along the rocky ceilings. His whole body ached, but the part that hurt the most was his face. His jaw throbbed, and he reached up to touch, only to wince pathetically. The memories came rushing back to him. The memory of Gladio, with such hatred in his eyes– and it was directed at Noctis. He felt broken. Prompto felt broken too: Noctis could tell.

_What are we going to do?_

Noctis felt his throat tighten. “I’m not sure.” He said. Even though he had whispered, his voice echoed loudly on the walls, making his ears ring. He sat up, slowly, and felt every bone in his body scream with the exertion. His whole world burned brightly for a moment, and Noctis thought he was about to pass out again, but he kept his consciousness once he saw the plate of food laid before him. He dived in almost immediately, completely ravenous. It had been days since his last meal.

Prompto sighed in his head. _Never thought stale bread could taste so good._

Noctis hummed in agreement, nearly swallowing it whole before moving onto the dried, salted meat. It tasted even better if that were possible. And then there was water. Noctis made the note in his head to never take water for granted again. He ate it all down in a matter of minutes, and afterwards, he was feeling quite full.

“I’m glad to see you have an appetite.” A voice said. Noctis looked up, scooting closer to the wall in case they had any ideas of hurting him like Aranea or… **Gladio**. “Don’t be afraid. Regis sent me down here to take a look at you.” This man had light brown hair, and a pair of glasses framed his face to perfection. His eyes were bright like evergreen, and Noctis stared at them while he took a seat in front of Noct. “I’m Ignis. I’m the doctor and designated cook.” Ignis didn’t look at Noctis– he could sense the discomfort Ignis harbored. “Face me.” Noctis obeyed, letting surprisingly gentle fingers probe his bruises. “Ah. He hit you rather hard.”

 _He has an accent._ Prompto said, absent-mindedly. _But I don’t trust him._

Noctis inwardly agreed, and said nothing outwardly, simply staring at Ignis’s eyes with a wary expression. “Not much of a talker? That’s alright.” Ignis stated, rubbing some sort of ointment onto Noctis’s cheek and taping a gauze pad onto it. “I’d rather you didn’t talk.” Ignis glanced at Noctis’s eyes, and immediately looked away. Noctis felt embarrassment and shame settle in his gut. “That should be all for now. Make sure to get plenty of rest and eat when you can. Although, I think you’re covered on the resting bit. You slept for two days straight.”

_Two days? Geez, Noct._

Noctis frowned gently. He wanted to say something back, but couldn’t bring himself to as Ignis packed up his medical box and swiftly left. Now he was left by himself with Prompto again. The solitude had been comforting in a sense. In the sense that no one was trying to kill him. He felt paranoid, as if Aranea would come trekking around the corner, rusty machete in hand with that spiteful look on her face. Noctis hugged his knees. 

 _I know._ Prompto said. _I’m hurting too._

“I can tell.” Noctis whispered, quietly, and shut his eyes. Gladiolus’s face filled his mind, but instead of that warm look, it was that hateful one, filled with rage and hurt. _I can’t believe he hit me._ Noctis nodded silently. “I don’t blame him. He’s been through a lot.” _Yeah_. Noctis began dozing off again, feeling sleep tug at his limbs.

“Prompto?” A quiet voice broke the silence. Noctis knew who that voice belonged to. He stood up, and his knees yelled as he did so. “Look up.” Noctis did, and he was greeted with Cindy’s face, peering through a tunnel that must’ve connected their rooms. He couldn’t help the smile blossom across his face. Prompto was happy, too. _Cindy_. She looked small, curious, and maybe a little on guard upon seeing Noctis’s white eyes.

“I’m not Prompto.” Noctis said, quietly. Cindy frowned in the cute way she did. There had been some dirt on her cheek. _She always has some dirt on her in some way or other. She likes playing in the mud… getting her hands dirty._ “But I know you, Cindy.” Noctis wasn’t sure how to approach this situation. He was elated that Cindy was talking to him, but there was doubt in the back of his mind. _Why_ was she talking to him?

“Is… Prompto there?” She asked. Noctis bit his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer that question. She tilted her head innocently, short blonde hair falling over her face.

“I…” Noctis struggled for words. He opened up his mouth to speak, but he heard footsteps– footsteps that clicked. Aranea. _Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit!_ Noctis blanched, taking a step back as Aranea walked into the cell.

She had her machete.

_Oh, fuck!_

And, she brought friends. Noctis began to shake, sweating profusely as she gave him an evil grin. “So, Prompto,” She spat. Noctis looked up, only to find Cindy gone. He was going to die. This was it. “Like your new accessories. Maybe I should give you some more?” She gestured towards the bandages slapped on Noctis’s face, and he took a step back again instinctively, until his legs hit the bed. Her eyes flashed, like a predator. And Noctis was the prey.

She stepped forward, honing in on her target, and Noctis gulped. _Run! Run, Noct!_ Noctis made for the entryway, but her friends grabbed onto him. _Fight, Noctis!_ And he did. He trashed and squirmed around, kicking and punching, trying to loosen the grips on his sides, his wrists. But no matter how hard he tried, he was overpowered, and outnumbered. He saw openings to dart through, but he had been completely incapacitated. One of the burlier men shoved him into the wall, making his ears ring and causing the breath to flee from his body.

_Oh shit._

Aranea pressed the machete to Noctis’s throat, and his thrashing stopped the instant he felt the cool metal against his sweating skin.

He saw her green eyes, storming over with blood-lust and hatred, and it sent terrified shivers down his spine. _I shouldn’t be alive_ , Noctis thought, bitterly. This was becoming too much. He wanted to leave, wanted to be sent to hyperspace, and he was beginning to regret his risky decision by making the journey across the desert. Until he thought about Cindy. And, regrettably, Gladio. If he had let the seeker get her way, they could be dead right now.

_Fight, Noctis!_

Noctis felt a renewed vigor in his body as he grabbed onto Aranea’s wrist, desperately trying to push the blade away. She grimaced, as if disgusted by his touch, and stomped her heel onto Noctis’s foot, making him clench his jaw in pain. His grip didn’t relent. She growled in frustration, pushing harder, drawing blood–

And his ears were ringing. A gunshot had gone off, pulling every one out of their violent haze. Aranea looked up, seeing Reggie with his trusted shotgun, and the dust falling from the ceiling from the bullet. “I would appreciate it,” Gladio showed up, too, shoving Aranea off of Noctis with a growl. Noctis looked up at him, and Gladio returned the look with a hateful glare. Noctis looked like a scared animal, pupils blown wide, neck bleeding, limbs shaking– and all Gladio felt was disgust. “If you didn’t try to murder my guests.”

Aranea clicked her tongue in annoyance, before sheathing her machete and giving Noctis one last glance. “This isn’t over, _parasite_.” Gladio’s eyes lingered on Noctis, before he stomped away, avoiding Reggie as he went. Reggie grew closer to Noctis, and he felt the urge to shrink away, to crawl back into his cell and die. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“Cindy told me you were in trouble.” Regis said, silver brows furrowing. _That’s my girl._ Prompto whispered. “When Gladio heard he… he snapped. I’m sorry he’s giving you a hard time.”

Noctis said nothing, throat still tight with his fear. Reggie looked over him again, checking for any further wounds, and sighed, strapping his gun to his back. When he went to leave, Noctis spoke. “Why…” Regis turned around, looking at the confused, feared expression on Noctis’s face. “Are you so nice to me?”

Regis frowned. “I have my reasons. You rest up. When you wake there’ll be more food.” Noctis felt questions burning in his head, still, as Reggie walked away from him. “Also. I’m going to get Gladio to guard your cell.”

_What?_

Noctis blinked, legs still shaking as he processed the information. Noctis made to sit on the bed, and his body thanked him for it, still aching from the long journey here, and from the various wounds he’d endured since then. He laid down, feeling tired and upset, before he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_What are you thinking, bringing it here? Giving it a place to sleep? **Food**? It could bring a whole army down on our heads!_

_Explain why he journeyed across the desert alone, to the point of death, Gladio. You can’t fake that._

_Why are you making me guard it, then? Why can’t you just leave it alone? If Aranea wants to kill it then we should let her!_

_Because, Gladio! I said so._

Noctis was pulled out of his slumber by the sound of arguing. He only picked up on bits and pieces, but he grabbed enough to know what was going on. So– Reggie was telling the truth. Gladio was going to be here with him. Alone. The thought sent his mind into a haze. He pretended to still be asleep, so he could listen in on them. Prompto yawned within his head. _God, you sleep a lot. It’s kinda cute._

Noctis rolled his eyes.

Gladio sucked his teeth, looking at the abomination lying helplessly in bed. He stifled the urge to protect it. “Fine.” He sighed, slumping against the rock wall and looking up at Reggie. “But if you think this is some sick tactic to make me like _it_ , then you’re dead wrong, old man.” Noctis felt a pang of sorrow hit his stomach. He shot down the idea before it could even be presented. _Give me a chance_ , Noctis thought, weakly.

Reggie looked at Noctis, then to Gladio, and nodded. “I just don’t want him dying anytime soon, ok? I’m sure you can manage that.”

Gladio’s nostrils flared, and his fists clenched, as if he were saying ‘debatable’. Regis rolled his eyes and tossed Gladio his gun. A rare trust. “Just shoot this if anyone gets too rowdy. Usually scares em’ bad enough.” Gladio let a small grin decorate his face. Regis turned and left, off to take care of something else that needed tending to, no doubt.

Gladiolus couldn’t help but look over at Noctis, who was turned over now, white eyes staring intently at him. Gladio narrowed his lids. He didn’t need to say anything. The hate in those once warm golden hues said enough.

_God. He hates me._

Noctis turned over, feeling his eyes burning with tears. “No,” Noctis said, voice under a whisper. “He hates _me_.” Noctis didn’t think Gladio had it in him to hate Prompto. Ever. _I hate the way he looks at us. If only he could see me. If only…_ Prompto choked. “If only he didn’t see me.” Noctis said, guilt in his chest again. He had taken over Prompto’s life, and when he tried to give it back to him, it only put Prompto through more pain. Unspeakable pain. Noctis could feel it. It was there, beneath the surface of his brain. A raging sea of hurt and confusion and anger– and Noctis felt it affecting him too. _Turn over. I want to see him again._

Noctis did so, peeking through the arms draped over his face. Gladio was focused intently on the wall, hands nearly shaking with rage. _Oh, Gladio…_ Prompto said, voice breaking with his sorrow. It made Noctis bite his lip. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Gladio’s face, wrecked with something powerful.

Gladio sighed. When it was asleep, it almost looked like Prompto. Actually, it looked _exactly_ like Prompto. Because it _was_ Prompto. He felt the urge to touch its hair, to cradle it to his chest, to feel _Prompto’s_ breath falling softly against his skin. He was in pain, and to further irritate him, he was shoved down here by Reggie practically against his will. He couldn’t bear to look at it anymore. But he found himself doing so anyways. His mind began to race. Could Prompto be alive in there? Is that why it traveled the desert?

Or was it really just waiting for the perfect opportunity– for Gladio to let down his guard? _Fuck_. He felt a deep yearning in his heart as he gazed at Noctis. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Prompto’s neck, to take in his sweet scent, to be home again. But that can’t happen. Gladio clenched his jaw, feeling the urge to cry his heart out. He had convinced himself that Prompto was dead. Long gone… but this. This ignited just a spark of hope in his chest. He tried his best to stifle it, but when he looked at Noctis, it only grew, blossoming into a fiery flower in his heart.

Noctis opened his eyes again, only to find Gladio staring at him. There was an awkward silence as Gladio perused him, testing the waters. “Ignis was right. You do sleep a lot.” Noctis bit back a smile, mind humming to life. _He’s talking to us! Noct– he’s **talking** to us! _He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel warmth spread across his face at the thought. Gladiolus saw the pinkness of Noctis’s ears, and he narrowed his eyelids. If it weren’t for those eyes, Gladio would be fooled. Noctis said nothing, but did sit up, groggily looking around. There was another tray of food.

Which, like the last one, he began ravenously consuming.

Gladio simply watched him– no, _it_ , and frowned. The food was gone even quicker than Noct’s last meal, and he licked his lips, looking like a sated cat. Then, after a soft breath of satisfaction, he laid his head down. Gladio’s eyebrows raised. _Did he just fall asleep?_ Noctis’s eyes blinked sleepily at Gladio. _No, not asleep. Just sleepy._

There was a warm feeling in Gladio’s heart. Which he quickly put into a box and shoved it across the room. After a few more minutes of just simply looking at each-other, he heard footsteps come down the hall, and Gladio stood to attention, hands resting readily on the shotgun. It was Iggy. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose upon nearing, switching his gaze warily between the gun and Gladio.

“I heard our prisoner got in a fight.” He said, and Gladio moved to the side to let him in.

“Yeah. Aranea’s _pissed_.” Gladio said, keeping his distance from Ignis and Noctis both. Ignis approached, tilting Noctis’s head back with ease, acting almost like a rag-doll. Noctis was always like this after meals, Prompto found. Full, and loose.

“It would seem so.” Ignis said, opening his medical case. He cleaned the wound, eliciting only a soft hiss of breath, before taping yet another bandage onto the thin cut. It wasn’t terribly deep, but it was deep enough to cause infection if not properly cleaned and covered. It seemed Aranea got what she wanted. “I apologize that you’re having such a rough time.” Noctis blinked at him, saying nothing.

Ignis smiled, and the expresion provoked a feeling of security within Noctis.

“T…” Noctis began, feeling Gladio’s gaze burn white hot onto him. Even his _voice_ was the goddamn same. “Thank you.” Iggy shook his head, and took Noctis’s cleaned food tray.

“I think tomorrow Regis will take you to the springs. Get you cleaned up.”

_Oh god. A bath sounds wonderful._

Noctis agreed inwardly. Ignis left, and Noctis said nothing, staring at the ceiling. His vision darkened. Normally, he wouldn’t fall asleep so easily, but he assumed that it was Gladio’s presence that help made him relaxed. He felt safer knowing that Gladio was watching over him. Aranea wouldn’t be attacking anytime soon.

“Gladiolus,” Noctis began, using his full name instead of the nickname. He was treading on thin ice. Gladio said nothing. “I…” Words failed him. He wanted to say _something_ , he just wasn’t sure what.

_Oh, like how you love him endlessly? How happy you are to see him again? How much he’s hurting you, now, by not even addressing you as a human being?_

The world went quiet again, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He decided not to say anything, and instead, rolled over, back facing his lost lover. Gladio would never want him again. The brutal truth hit him like a thousand knives, piercing his heart. He curled into a ball, shut his eyes, and willed himself to sleep.

It was all he could do.

Before he knew it, he was being shoved awake. He was biting back grumbles, forcing himself to sit up. He felt much better. The ache in his body had lessened considerably, and he felt like he could actually walk around without passing out. Reggie was the one shaking him awake, with a trace of a smile on his lips. “Up and at em’, kid.” Noctis held the scowl from his face, following the gesture of Reggie’s hand to the plate of food.

This time, he savored it, every last bite, and sipped his water until he felt his body truly be satisfied with it. Reggie handed him a change of clothes. “Gladio said these were Prompto’s. I’m sure they’ll fit you.” Reggie grinned, and Noctis couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. He looked at the clothes, feeling the soft fabric, humming in contentment. These were his, yes. _Prompto’s_.

_Oh yeah. This is one of my favorite shirts! I’m glad Gladio saved it._

Noctis looked up at Reggie. “This way, kiddo.” Upon seeing the hallway, Gladio was no where to be found, and Reggie had his shotgun back. He must’ve been given a break. Noctis wondered briefly if Gladio even got a wink of sleep. Noctis followed Regis blindly, feeling unnerved when he felt the eyes of strangers burning into his skin. “Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you.” Somehow, Noctis didn’t believe him.

The place was like a maze. He couldn’t even begin to remember all the twists and turns of numerous corridors. It felt like a labyrinth. In the distance, he began to hear white noise. No– it was water. They neared it, and a great river, steaming hot, rushed through a ravine. “Careful not to get fall in.” Reggie shouted. “If you do, you’re not comin’ back out.” Noctis nodded, holding his clothes closer to his chest.

He froze, however, when he saw Aranea, her hair wrapped tight up in a towel. Her skin was flushed, and it was apparent that she had just taken a bath. She glared at Noctis as she walked by, stopping only to shoot Reggie some more dirty looks, then left with a click of her tongue. Reggie smirked at the display. “Don’t take it too hard. Just how she is towards outsiders.” Noctis offered a sheepish smile at the attempted comfort.

 _Just how she is towards the souls_. Prompto corrected.

When had Prompto stopped calling them parasites?

Noctis followed Reggie down a set of steep steps, and was greeted by a room with a great pool, naturally heated by the volcano. “Here you go. Take as long as you need. I’ll be standing outside.” Noctis was fascinated, and the moment he was left alone, he immediately began stripping. He tested the water with his toe, and then sunk in, stifling the happy sigh. The water was blissfully warm, and he could feel all the dirt and grime practically jump off of his skin.

Regis had also given him a bar of cactus soap. It didn’t smell like much, but it did the job on getting the skin clean.

 _Oh yeah baby. This is the life._ Prompto sighed. Noctis floated in the water, staring at the ceiling, illuminated by strange yellow reflections. He wanted to stay here forever. He was alone, truly alone. He dipped his hair in the water, rinsing it until it felt soft, careful not to get his bandages too wet. “What do you think Gladio thinks about me?” He asked. His voice traveled across the water well enough for Reggie to hear, but he stayed silent– the question wasn’t meant for him. Regis frowned.

_I think… I think he misses me. And he’s desperate… but… when he sees you…_

“He doesn’t want me.” Noctis whispered. More guilt bubbled in his chest. “I’m sorry, Prom. I just wanted to get you back to your family… and now…”

_Hey. Don’t sweat it. You’ve done so much for me already. I’m happy to see everyone, even if they aren’t happy to see me._

Noctis bit his lip hard.

_Thank you, Noct._

A strange, warm feeling sparked in his throat. He doesn’t know why, but he had images of hugging Prompto in his head. It was odd, because he was in _Prompto’s_ body, so he couldn’t see himself in the image, but he could imagine it. Imagine the way Prompto’s skin would feel in another body. It was odd, and unsettling, but Noctis… liked it.

_Dude. That was weird._

Noctis went red like a tomato. “Don’t look in my head!”

 _It’s kinda hard not to!_ Prompto laughed. _It’s ok. I… don’t mind._

Noctis frowned, still red from ear to ear, and decided the bath was getting to warm for him.

Once he was dressed, he held his old clothes in his arms, which reeked of sweat. He approached Reggie again, who, true to his word, kept watch. “Makes you feel human again, don’t it?” Noctis blinked. “Sorry. Bad joke.” Then, he offered a small smile. “Iggy will clean those for ya.” Reggie took the clothes from Noct’s arms.

As Reggie escorted Noctis back to his cell, he began to wonder. “What is your name?” That caught Noctis off guard. He frowned in confusion. Why did Reggie want to know that? Wasn’t he disgusted? Noctis thought about the way Reggie had been treating him lately, and shook his head. No. He wasn’t disgusted.

“Noctis.” He said, quietly, as if he were afraid of someone hearing. Regis smiled, teeth showing.

“Noctis. It suits you.” He looked Noctis over. “Maybe not Prompto… but _you_.” Noctis looked bewildered at Reggie. _Me_? He meant Noctis himself, as if he were his own entity, and not a parasite leeching the life off of Prompto. He felt happiness bloom in his stomach. _Nice name choosing, Noct!_ “I’ll get Gladio to come back. You’re safe here.” Noctis twirled his hair idly, now that it was damp and hanging over his face. Reggie gave him one last smile, before disappearing around the rocky corner.

 _That went well._ Prompto sighed, sounding happy and content.

“Hello?” A familiar voice called. Noctis immediately looked up, spotting Cindy staring through the tunnel again.

“Hi.” Noctis said, lamely. Cindy smiled, if only slightly, and peered in closer, looking as if she were about to fall in. _Be careful._ Prompto chided.

“Your name is Noctis?” She asked. Noctis gave a nod. Cindy stared at him. She seemed more warm today, more inclined to strike up conversation. “How did you like the bath, Noctis?”

Noctis smiled. “It was very nice.” He wasn’t much for words.

“The first time is always the best!” She said, enthusiastically. It made Noctis’s heart swell to the size of the moon. Nothing could’ve made him happier than this. Cindy, talking to him, _wanting_ to talk to him. “I remember when I first got here and Gladio threw me in. It was so much fun!”

_Awh._

“It sounds like it.” Noctis sat down on the floor, neck craning upwards to keep eye contact with Cindy.

“When can we hang out together, Noctis?” Noctis frowned. He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he would ever get out of this cell. Today was different, at least. He had been allowed a bath.

“I’m not sure. But I’ll try my best.” Noctis offered. Cindy grinned from ear to ear.

“I would like that!” She seemed so happy. It made Noctis smile big too. “Hey, do y–”

“Cindy.” Gladio’s gruff voice cut in. He walked over, and Noctis immediately stood to attention, eyes cast downward as if he had been caught doing something bad. “Go back to your chores. You know Regis will kill you if he finds you gone from your post.” Cindy pouted, but left the tunnel after a moments hesitation. Gladio eyed Noctis warily. It baffled Gladio how… _kind_ and genuine Noctis sounded.

“Noctis, huh?”

Just how long had he been listening? Noctis’s face flushed, and his stomach flipped nervously at the sound of his name spoken in such a deep voice. Gladio’s voice. He looked up at Gladio, white eyes curious. “Why do you want to know?” Spoken softly. _Aren’t I a parasite?_

Gladio frowned. He wasn’t sure himself. “I guess… I should call you somethin’.” He adjusted Reggie’s shotgun on his shoulder. “It wasn’t… fair of me to call you those things.” He looked at the bruise on Noctis’s cheek, slowly stitching itself back together under the bandage. It was still Prompto’s body, he reminded himself, feeling a heavy guilt in his chest. “And I’m sorry for hitting you.”

Prompto swooned. _It’s ok big guy._

Noctis twirled his hair, expression blank. “Gee. You’re not much for words, are ya?” He sighed. “It’s… strange. Prompto used to talk all the time. He raved about all his favorite things constantly…” Gladio trailed off. Noctis felt pain in his heart, then. It was obvious Gladio missed him. Noctis wanted nothing more than to give Prompto back to his family, but it was proving to be quite difficult. He didn’t even know where to start.

Gladiolus grumbled something under his breath, and returned to his position just outside the cell. _Ever the faithful shield,_ Prompto mused. At least he seemed happier with their predicament.

Things were starting to look up.

–

The seeker had been enraged once she was informed of Noctis’s disappearance. _I knew it,_ she thought, bitterly. For all she knew, Prompto was leading Noctis straight to the heart of the resistance, right underneath her nose. “Weak.” She spat, under her breath. She clenched her fist, staring at the new healer, who wore a look of concern on his face. She forced a smile. “We’ll search his room.”

He nodded, and a group of seekers were off to investigate, scavenging for clues as to where Noctis went. She immediately found the sketchbook, and flipped through, finding various drawings of Cindy and the man called Gladiolus. They all struck a chord in her. She scowled, flipping through the pages. These were all drawn with love. She could tell. The fond strokes of the pencil, the scratchy detail of Gladiolus’s beard. _Weak_ , she thought, again. Once she had flipped through all the drawings, she set the notebook down. Another seeker was busy searching underneath his bed.

She decided to get busy on the trash bin. She dug through, finding nothing but discarded sketches that didn’t seem to fit Noctis’s eye. She scowled again. They weren’t getting anywhere. She looked at the closet, lined with clothes, and felt her fingers itch. _More often than not, people forget what’s in their pockets._ Hesitantly, she began to search through the pants hung up, weaving her fingers through every nook and cranny.

Until she brushed against paper.

Her nerves screamed with success, and she began pulling torn bits of paper out, one by one. She stared triumphantly at the torn art. It would take time to put the pieces back together again, but she had time.

* * *

 

The next morning, Reggie woke Noctis up. Noctis actually grumbled unhappily this time, eliciting a laugh from the old man. “You’re not a mornin’ person?” His eyes crinkled around the edges with his smile. “Prompto is.” Noctis rubbed his face, hearing Prompto chat excitedly in his head. _I know,_ Noctis thought. _He doesn’t shut up._

 _Hey!_ Prompto said. _I heard that!_

Noctis grinned quietly to himself, shaking his head and standing. “I’m gonna show you around today. Let you get familiar with all the turns and stuff… so you can roam where you please.” Noctis stared incredulously at Regis. “What? You’re my guest. It’s just my other guests that need to get used to you.” Noctis chewed on his lip, nodding hesitantly. “I know Cindy will be happy to see ya.”

The thought made his chest warm. Suddenly, he felt very eager to get out there and learn. Prompto was buzzing with excitement too, making Noctis feel very much awake. “Follow me then. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Noctis began to walk beside Regis, instead of behind, and that made him happy.

“There’s not much to tell.” Noctis said, simply. Prompto sighed. _C’mon Noct, you can do better than that! Make conversation!_ Noctis fidgeted nervously. “I uh… I like sleeping.” Regis laughed.

“I know you do.” They turned a corner, and sunlight began to pour through the roof. They were in the clearing where Noctis had been brought in. They took a right, and down another corridor they went. Prompto groaned in his head, utterly defeated.

Noctis thought for a moment. “I like to draw. Keeps my head… _clear_.” Regis glanced at Noct, gears turning in his mind. They took a left.

“This is the cafeteria.” Regis claimed, gesturing towards the small room. They had an oven, a sink, even a fridge. But what caught Noct’s attention was the pile of canned foods in the corner. Ignis was in there, too, an apron around his waist. He seemed in his element. “Ah! Iggy.” Ignis looked up, spotting Noctis, and hummed in thought. “Would you make Noct here some breakfast?”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “Noct?”

Noctis’s ears grew hot with shame. Ignis paused for a moment, then offered a hesitant smile after seeing the glare Regis threw him. “Sure, Noct. Come sit down.” Prompto made a sound– something akin to a growl. Noctis looked at Regis for approval, and Regis only nodded with that warm smile on his face.

“I’ll be right here. Don’t worry about Iggy. He couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Highly debatable. Flies are a plague upon the world.” Ignis turned his back, rummaging through the cabinets to find something suitable for Noctis. “Any requests, Noct?”

Noctis blinked. “Anything you’re willing to give is fine. Just… no _vegetables_.” Prompto laughed. Regis gave him a strange look, and Iggy grimaced.

“You don’t like veggies?” Regis asked, taking a seat next to Noctis. Noct only nodded. “Shame. Veggies are good for you. They keep your body strong.” He frowned at the thought. How could anyone like them? They’re so… bitter.

 _Noctis, I think you should know, one of my favorite things to eat are veggies. Lots of em. Thrown into a big bowl…_ Noctis inwardly gagged. _C’mon!_ Prompto laughed. _It’s not that bad._

Regis had a knowing look on his face as he gazed at Noctis, deep in thought, with maybe a ghost of a smile on his lips. Ignis got busy cooking, and hummed softly as he did. He really seemed to enjoy it, even if he was making it for Noctis. “What kinda things do you draw?” Regis asked, pulling Noctis out of his thoughts.

“Well, uh…” _Gladiolus_. Noctis scratched his head, cheeks dusting over in a light pink. “I draw things from my dreams. I… remember things. Prompto’s memories. That’s how I know you, and… yeah.” Regis nodded. “I can’t get my hands on a sketchbook though. I didn’t think to grab it before I escaped.”

Regis smiled. “I’m sure we can scrounge somethin’ up for ya.” Noctis’s eyes went wide with surprise. A gift? _Dude. You’re totally scoring it._ Regis laughed. “I imagine it’s boring, sittin’ in that cell all day. It’s the least I can do while I get your housemates to be ok with you.”

“I would like that very much.” Noctis even smiled. A comfortable conversation began to take place. After a couple of minutes, the food was finished. It was a plate filled to the edges with eggs, potatoes and hashbrowns– and strange things Prompto called pancakes. _Dude. Eat it. You won’t get another opportunity!_

Obeying Prompto, he took a small bite. At first, his brows furrowed, and he held his fork above the food. Ignis looked at him intently. “It’s… good.” Another bite, quicker than the last, and Ignis was smiling, happy with himself.

It was _really_ good. He made a mental note for it– this was by far his favorite thing he’s tasted. He suddenly had strange ideas in his head. What other kind of foods were there? Could he try them?

“What the _hell_ is this?” Aranea spat. Noctis looked behind him, seeing the woman that plagued his dreams, rage painted all over her face like a red canvas. “It was one thing letting it stay in the cells, but letting it walk _around_?” She narrowed her gaze, hatred piercing painful holes into Noctis’s heart. “You _know_ what could happen!”

Regis’s nostrils flared. “If he was going to give us away, don’t you think he would’ve by now? It’s been damn near a week, Aranea. Give it a rest and find something else to be angry about.” She scoffed. “I mean it, missy. You either learn to live with him or I’ll throw you out to the crows.”

Aranea seethed, gripping the stone wall tight, her face twisted in anger. “Fuck you.” She spat, before thundering off.

 _My man Reggie comin’ in clutch!_ Prompto cheered.

Noctis, however, felt sick to his stomach, and could no longer eat. Regis looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, Noct. She… had a bad past with your kind.”

“I… I don’t blame her.” Regis looked cool, calculating, and gave off a comfortable aura– as if saying ‘You can talk here’. Noctis, feeling safer, began to speak his thoughts. “It was… cruel, what we did to your kind. We took everything from you.” _I took Prompto away from you._ Ignis simply looked at Noct, green eyes swirling with confusion– and _admiration_. Noctis looked at the floor, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. Regis smiled warmly, placing a comforting hand onto Noct’s shoulder.

“I think you’re gonna do just fine, kiddo.”

Noctis looked up, finally, and felt the shame flee from him. _At least Reggie doesn’t hate you. And, hey, maybe Ignis likes you too! I think this is working out!_ Noctis smiled a small smile. “Should we continue our tour?” Noctis nodded, choosing to say nothing more on the matter. He waved at Iggy, and he smiled in return, as the two left the cafeteria and returned to the twisting hallways. “I’ve got something I wanna show ya.”

Noctis tilted his head to the side curiously. As they walked, a comfortable silence fell over them, and Noctis found that less and less people were staring at him. _They’re starting to get comfortable with you_ , Prompto said. Noctis tried to not let it get to his head, and focused on not tripping on the rocky pathways. Regis gently led him around another corner, and what he saw was pure magic.

There was a field here, as far as the eye can see and then some, of wheat. They had a farm. Inside a volcano. Noctis felt his jaw go slack as he stared, marveling at the sheer size of it. _Holy shit._ Prompto said, scoffing. _They all said Reggie was crazy._ Noctis looked up, seeing glints of glass and sunlight cracking through the small hole in the ceiling. “How did you do it?” Noctis said, voice soft with a wondrous admiration.

“Magic.” Noctis squinted.

 **Mirrors**.

They reflected sunlight off mirrors held to the ceiling, undoubtedly attached to some sort of lever to redirect the glass to the suns cycles. “This is amazing.” Noctis marveled, feeling the urge to touch the crops. He did so, and felt the rough texture of wheat, prickling his fingertips and making his arm tingle.

Reggie did the same, snapping off a stem and rolling it between his calloused fingers. “It’s not ready to harvest yet. Should be in about a day or two.” Noctis nodded. Then, the strangest thought popped into his head. Does wheat taste like bread? He knew that bread was made from wheat– he just didn’t know the process of it. Hesitantly, he put it to his mouth, and gave it a lick, then immediately spluttered at the bitter taste.

_Dude. You’re such a dork._

Noctis flushed red, hoping that nobody saw him, and dropped the head of wheat onto the ground. Regis cocked a brow towards him. “You’re strange.” Noctis felt too hot for his clothing. “I was thinkin’…” Reggie began, walking through the narrow rows of wheat. “When one of us gets taken over by one of you,” He twirled the wheat in his fingers, looking up at the mirrors in thought. “Are we still alive in there? Unable to do anything about it?”

_Holy shit._

Noctis went pale. “See, I think, Noct, that Prompto is still in there.” Reggie looked at him, expectantly, gray eyes calculating. Noctis hesitated, feeling every nerve in his body freeze with anticipation, and then gave a tiny nod. Barely there, but it was enough to make Regis’s face bloom with a smile. “I knew it. Prompto’s a fighter.”

Prompto laughed, voice wet with his happiness.

Noctis smiled, too, feeling tears stain his cheeks, and he immediately wiped them away. “He’s uh… He’s happy. That you noticed.” Regis smiled even wider, if that were even possible, and placed a hand on Noct’s shoulder, squeezing.

“Both of you have a place in my home.”

Noctis smiled, wiping his tears away as they fell, feeling his throat constrict with his glee. “Even _me_ , huh? I must be growing on you, old man.” Regis laughed. It felt natural to talk to him. Noctis assumed this is what it was like to have a father. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you. I…”

“Nonsense. You gave Prompto back to us. That’s all we could’ve ever wanted.” Noctis nodded, feeling the warmth of acceptance spread through him like a soothing lullaby.

_Oh, Reggie._

Reggie released Noctis, and began walking, sifting his fingers through the crops. “You were wrong,” Noctis said, whispering. “He’s not crazy. He’s a _genius_.”

_Hell yeah he is!_

Noctis smiled, and though it was wet, he found that he couldn’t be happier even if he tried. That is, until tiny Cindy came bouncing along, face painted with excitement upon seeing Noctis. “Noctis!” She cooed, rushing forward and slamming into him with a bone-crushing hug. Noctis froze, face heating up again, but returned the hug with equal excitement, closing his eyes to really appreciate it.

Prompto sobbed again in his head. He never thought he could be with his family like this again.

“I have something to show you!” She said, bouncing up and down with her eagerness. Noctis looked to Reggie, and he smiled fondly, nodding.

“Don’t let me stop you! Let the girl show you for Christs sake. She’s vibrating out of her boots.” Noctis laughed, and the sound was like music, floating into the air. Then, Cindy took his hand, and whisked him away, leading him through tunnels and corridors once more.

“Do you trust me?” She said, with her gap-toothed smile. Noctis nodded. _Of course I do_. Prompto said, utterly happy. “Okay! Close your eyes.” And Noctis did, although, he squeezed Cindy’s hand just a bit tighter as she led him somewhere new and foreign. “Watch your step,” She said, voice very low suddenly. “And be quiet.” Noctis nodded, moving his feet blindly to traverse the rocky terrain. They stopped, and he could _feel_ Cindy’s excitement, rolling off her in waves. “Okay, sit down.”

Noctis slowly sat down, although a bit awkwardly, and held still while Cindy turned his head to the right. “Open your eyes.” She gushed. When Noctis did, he was greeted by a brilliant canvas of glowing blue dots, painting the cave ceilings with an otherworldly glow. Noctis couldn’t help but gasp, wide white eyes darting between the art laid out before him.

“What stars are these? I’ve never seen these constellations.” He whispered, in awe. Cindy giggled.

“They’re not stars. They’re glow-worms! But you have to be really quiet, or else they get scared.” Cindy clapped for emphasis, and in an instant, the light fled from the room. Until slowly, one by one, they began popping to life again, and Noctis felt a smile on his face. “Hey… Noct?” She began, hesitantly, voice lined with fear. Noctis looked at her, squeezing her hand to reassure her. He wasn’t good with words, but he found he could portray his emotions by physical means.

“Is… Prompto there? With you?” Noctis hesitated. “Did he come back to me?”

He felt tears fall down his face again, and an overwhelming fondness as he gazed at Cindy. His voice broke. “He promised, didn’t he?” Cindy’s face split in a smile, and she jumped into Noctis’s arms, giving him the same bone-crushing hug as earlier.

“Oh, Prompto.” She sighed, squeezing him tight, wanting to never let go. “I missed you so much.” Noctis smiled, resting his head atop of Cindy’s, feeling his shirt grow wet with her tears. “I thought you wouldn’t come back to me. I was so afraid every day.”

Never in a million years did Noctis expect to become so attached to someone. He was a loner, and he felt like he never really belonged. But here. Now, wrapped up in the tiniest creature, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. “Prompto missed you too. Everyday he thought of you.” Noctis pulled away, to look Cindy in the eyes, wet and glistening with tears. “Everyday he wanted to come back to you. When we walked across the desert, the only thing that kept us going was you, and Gladio.” Cindy bit her quivering lip, before shoving her face back in Noctis’s shirt.

“We love you, Cindy. We would never abandon you.”

_I love you, Cindy. I missed you so much._

She nodded, feeling a happiness that was so large, she felt like her heart would burst at any moment. She was so happy to be with her brother again, and Noctis was happy to give Prompto his sister back. Noctis also felt a lingering elation that he himself was holding Cindy– he had grown so fond of her, over the course of a week. “I love you too, Prompto. And you as well, Noctis.”

At that, Noctis released a tiny sob, squeezing Cindy as tight as he could.

Afterwards, they still held hands, and they left. It was dinnertime, so they went to the cafeteria, finding Reggie and Iggy sitting and chatting animatedly to each-other. Cindy had a smile so big it was blinding, and Noctis himself even had a tiny smile. Upon entering, the room went quiet, and Cindy squeezed Noctis’s hand to comfort his growing anxiety, before taking their seats, with Noctis in between Cindy and Reggie.

Regis gave them both a smile, and Iggy even did too, nodding in greeting. “So what did ya’ll talk about?”

Noctis looked at Cindy, and she put a finger over her lips. “Shh. It’s a secret!” She giggled. Noctis felt warmth in his chest again, and he ruffled Cindy’s hair. Regis gave Noct a knowing look.

The four engaged in conversation, talking over Ignis’s wonderful food, chattering excitedly, and somehow, the conversation ended up on Noctis. “How many other planets have life?” Regis said, reclining comfortably in his seat.

Noctis’s eyes shone with excitement. “Twelve, that we know of. Our kind… we’re like nomads. We fly from planet to planet, looking for new species to inhabit. It… We usually don’t do what we did here, on earth, but I think the wrong people came here.” He frowned. “We’re a peaceful species. We only want to experience new things through the eyes of others, since we can’t on our own.” Ignis seemed fascinated.

“What were your other planets like?” Cindy asked, and Noctis gave a smile.

“On my last planet, I was a tree. Before that, I was sea kelp, and before that… I think, I was some sort of mammal. I’m not sure. I’ve lived a very long time… too long to remember _everything_ but… I can tell, just by being here, that Earth and humans are unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

“And what was being a tree like?” Ignis queried. Noctis chewed on his lip, trying to think of a way to describe it. It felt… whole. Peaceful.

“I felt like I was connected to everything. Everything was… full circle. Nothing felt out of place. I felt complete. I think I remember what the sun tasted like– though I don’t think anything on Earth can properly replicate it.” Ignis hummed in thought, a smile gracing his features. Cindy ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed in amazement. “I think my fav–”

“What’s going on?” Noctis’s head snapped up to see Gladio, scowling deeply, confusion settled in golden eyes. “Since when did we let our prisoner eat off our table?” Ignis frowned, and Noctis looked at the floor again. _Fuck. Don’t let him get to you. He’s always been like this– he’s slow to warm up to people._ Noctis had felt so happy moments before, but now, he felt sad, and ashamed. “Don’t you see what it’s doing? It’s trying to get you to _trust_ –”

Cindy stood up on the bench, to reach Gladio’s height. She jabbed a finger to Gladio’s chest, and he took a step back, wildly confused at her outburst. “It’s not just Noctis you’re insulting!” Noctis blanched, head whipping upwards. _Cindy no!_ “It’s Prompto!” The room went deathly quiet. Ignis’s eyes widened in shock, and a blank, pale expression took over Gladio’s face in an instant.

“ _What_?” Aranea questioned, standing up from the table across the room and approaching, venom in her voice. Cindy whipped her head to face Aranea, taller than her on the bench, and had no fear on her face.

“You heard me!” Cindy snapped, crossing her arms. “Leave him alone!” Noctis looked at the ground, feeling too embarrassed to put into words. “If I ever catch one of you badmouthing Noctis again, I’ll kill you!”

Regis grimaced. “Cindy, that’s enough. _Sit down_.”

_Heh. She inherited my protectiveness._

Cindy glared daggers into Aranea’s skull, and for a moment, a flicker of fear flashed on her face, but she held her ground as the _ **twelve year old**_ sat down with a soft ‘hmph’. Noctis glanced up, spotting Gladio’s entranced stare. Ignis cleared his throat. The silence had been stifling. Noctis found it hard to breathe.

“I think it’s time that we all retire to our rooms.” Ignis spoke, finally. Gladio tore his gaze away from Noctis, looking at Ignis, then turned and left. Aranea left with him, undoubtedly striking up an enraged argument. Regis looked at Noctis with those soft, warm eyes, and sighed.

“Time to go back, kiddo.”

After this little outburst, there was no way Aranea wouldn’t try something.

Cindy suddenly clutched onto Noctis’s arms. “No! I want him to stay with me tonight!” Regis thought for a moment, gears turning in his head. “Aranea won’t be expecting him to sleep with me!”

 _Oh, Cindy._ Noctis looked down at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. What he wasn’t expecting was Regis to agree. He allowed Noctis to stay with Cindy, only for the night, and Cindy was overjoyed. She tugged on Noctis’s hand, leading him to the small hut where he was first brought in. She drew the curtains over the “windows” which were just empty spaces of carved rock, and bounced excitedly.

“I wanna show you and Prompto all that I’ve made since you were gone!” She clapped, pulling a plastic bin out from underneath the bed, which looked much comfier than the one in the cell. Noctis was glad he could stay with Cindy. He focused on a particular gadget she pulled out of the container, green eyes shining with inspiration and promise. _Dreams_. “This is a doodad. It makes funny noises, and sharpens your pencil. It’s a homemade pencil sharpener!” Noctis snorted, watching Cindy animatedly grab the metal lever and turn, seeing all the gears move within the device.

_That’s Cindy for ya. She loves junk._

“I don’t think it’s junk,” Noctis said, quietly while Cindy was distracted. “It makes her happy.”

_Wow, Noct. You’re a sap!_

Noctis grinned. If only Prompto knew. Cindy pulled out another device, an object that looked clunky, and rusty, but she described it as a wheel. For what? The reason eluded Cindy. She just liked messing with parts, it seemed, getting her hands oily. _She’s such a grease-monkey._ Prompto though, fondly.

Cindy and Noctis talked for hours. Until, they were lying in bed, and fell asleep in each-others arms.

* * *

 

The seeker spread her hands across the sheet of paper. A rocky landscape, drawn in a rigid line, crumpled and tattered pieces taped together with the utmost care. She grinned to herself, placing it on the glass table where the computer was located, and it began searching for locations that matched the drawing.

Different places popped up, deserts upon deserts, with yellow sand and blood red rocks, until finally, it stopped, with a sky-line identical to that of the drawing.

“Did you really think you could beat me?”

It only took a few hours for the seekers to gather their cars and arrive at the desert– where a suspicious black van was parked, empty of gas. She stared out towards the east, sighing at the vast expanse of nothingness. This was a big planet.

* * *

 

Two days passed. And what wonderful days they were. What was only one night turned into three with Cindy. He spent all his time with her, cherishing every moment, and only a few people, among Gladio, gave him glares. Noctis couldn’t help the tension building in his gut when he thought about Gladio. What would he do with this information? Knowing that Prompto was alive? There was going to be a confrontation soon, and neither Noctis or Prompto knew if they were truly ready for it. It had been so long since they’ve spoken.

His wounds had healed, too. Ignis was good– but the medicine of Noct’s kind was far superior. He hadn’t been used to wounds healing so slowly, but he managed, especially when he was able to take his bandages off and finally let his skin breathe. Only a small blotch of blue remained now, painfully reminding Noctis that Gladio hated him.

In the morning, Regis held the curtain open, smiling fondly upon seeing Noctis and Cindy wrapped up together in bed. They really had grown close. “Time to wake up, you two.” Cindy moaned in protest, and Noctis’s eyebrows brought together at the noise. “I know, I know. Noctis. Why don’t you get up and take a bath then meet me at the farms?”

Noctis wriggled his way away from Cindy, stretching, hearing every bone in his body pop. Regis’s nose scrunched. “You stretch like a cat. Go on now. I trust you know your way around?”

Noctis pulled on his shoes, grabbed a spare pair of clothes with a bar of soap, and nodded with a yawn. Regis made room for him as he exited the room, and sighed softly upon seeing Cindy, still wrapped up in bed. Now. What to do about her?

It had been a fair amount of time since Noctis had been alone. It was nice, walking, with only his thoughts to accompany him. He missed it just being him and Prompto. _I’m surprised you even got up_ , he remarked.

“I can’t exactly say no to Reggie. I owe him my life.” Even though he was alone, Noctis made sure to speak quietly. _Fair point. I can’t say no to him either._ Somehow, Noctis doubted that. “I don’t know. I can see you fighting him sooner or later. You’re very stubborn.” _Psh. Maybe._ Noctis grinned to himself, finding the hallway that led to the river and bath with ease. Once he was there, he stripped, carefully folding his clothes. He had been used to the temperature by now, so when he sunk in, he sunk in happily, going fully under to wet his hair.

He floated on his back, eyes shut in bliss. He could get used to this. He still felt like this life was going to be taken away from him at any moment, but he tried to appreciate what was happening now, around him, instead of being stuck in a possible future. He was learning how to live. Prompto was teaching him how to be _human_.

He felt heat blossom in his chest. He liked Prompto. _Really_ liked him. He was stubborn, fiery, energetic, and he _kicked ass_. But, Noctis knew, that whatever happened, they wouldn’t be together. Prompto loved Gladiolus. It was a sad thought, but a truth one in the same, so he tried to detach himself. He found it hard to.

“ _Promptoooo_ …”

Noctis tensed, immediately straightening out his form. It was Aranea.

_He was alone._

**Noctis, hide!**

Noctis looked around, but found no plausible hiding spots. Suddenly, he was moving, not by his own will. He grabbed his pile of clothes, careful not to disturb the water with shaky breaths. He held the fabric close to his chest, using it as a weight of sorts, and took a deep breath, before sinking into the water. He could see Aranea’s blurred visage as she approached the still pool, eyes scanning the horizon, squinting in disbelief.

She knew he came down here.

She clutched her machete, staying for a bit longer. If she stayed long enough, and Noctis was hiding, he’d have to come up for air eventually, right?

Noctis’s lungs began to burn. His head was pounding with the fierceness of his heart, adrenaline coursing through his blood as he prayed to whatever god there was that Aranea wouldn’t look down. He stared up at her, and her menacing form, before she growled and left. Prompto held Noctis under just for a while longer, until he was sure Aranea left, and resurfaced.

Noctis coughed and spluttered, feeling sweet _sweet_ oxygen refill his lungs as he clutched the damp ledge of the pool. _Holy shit. That was close._ Noctis crawled pathetically onto the rocks, shakily getting dressed in soaking wet clothing. He wasn’t sure what to tell everyone. Maybe he slipped? He frowned, still trembling from his terror, and hesitantly stepped up the steep stairway that led to the coursing river. He held himself, peeking his head around the corner.

There was no one there.

A relief shot through him. Aranea was no where to be found. Or so he thought. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and his vision went white for a moment. “Hello Prompto,” She seethed, grabbing onto wet blonde hair and shoving Noctis’s face into the jagged rocks with a force. He felt blood trickle down his brow, and his breath became bated. Aranea grabbed Noctis’s arm, pinning it behind his back. “I hear the rumor is that you’re still alive in there, huh?”

 _Fuck off!_ Prompto spat. Noctis scowled, squirming in her tight hold.

“Maybe I’ll kill you both!” Noctis slammed with all the force he could muster backwards, colliding with Aranea’s body with a soft thud. She grunted, head spinning, and Noctis saw his chance. He ran, but Aranea recovered quickly, grabbing onto Noctis’s arm again with both hands and using all of her strength to swing him back onto the wall.

However, something went terribly awry with her footing.

She slipped, and Noctis went with her, until she was dangling for her life upon the strong tide of the river. Noctis didn’t even know what was happening, but he used his free arm to stable himself on the wall, holding Aranea’s wrist in his other, pupils blown wide with fear.

_What are you doing? Let go!_

“No!” Noctis shouted, trying to pull Aranea out of the river. She whimpered. “Help!” He shouted. “Help!” He could feel Aranea slowly succumbing to the powerful tide, wet hands clinging onto his arm for dear life. He knew he should’ve let go, he knew it was in his best interest to– but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. When he saw the fear, the panic on her face, he would rather die than let go.

_Dude!_

Noctis felt strong hands on his sides, pulling him upwards, and Aranea with him. She spluttered once she was on dry land, blinking like a wild animal, shrinking away from Noctis. He frowned, out of breath, panting like he had just run a marathon, new bruises and blood decorating his skin.

“What the hell happened!?” Gladiolus shouted, but Noctis didn’t look away from Aranea.

* * *

 

“Mind telling me what happened?” Ignis questioned, shining a flashlight on Noctis’s eyes to check for a concussion. Aranea sat across from him, hugging herself, still looking a little frazzled, but the confusion in her eyes was unmistakable. Noctis glanced between them. They were in Iggy’s doctors office, though it was less of an office and more of a tent, held together with wooden beams and plastic tarp.

“I think that Aranea tried to kill him and he saved her sorry ass.” Gladio spat, arms crossed.

Regis frowned. “Is this true, Noctis? Did she try to kill you?”

 _Yes!_ Prompto screamed.

Noctis looked at the fear on Aranea’s face. If he told the truth, she would’ve been thrown out. Noctis didn’t like her, but he didn’t blame her hatred either. She had her reasons to hate Noctis. He saw this as an opportunity to prove her wrong, and to _maybe_ make her feel bad for treating him so poorly. “No.” He said, finally.

Ignis frowned, putting a bandage on the split in Noctis’s head. “Are you telling the truth?” Regis pried. Noctis nodded. Reggie let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Let it be known then. If anyone else tries to hurt Noctis in any way, they’ll have me to answer to.” Noctis looked at the floor, deep in thought.

 _I can’t believe you. You’re dumb but… also kind._ Prompto wondered. _Why are you so nice? She treated you like garbage!_

 _Because,_ Noctis thought. _She may have treated me poorly, but that doesn’t mean she deserves to die._

Prompto went quiet. Gladio looked at Noctis with a soft curiosity in his eyes, finding it… admirable. He knew _exactly_ what happened down there, yet Noctis was saving Aranea regardless. It made his heart beat with a warmer tune.

“Well, Noctis,” Regis began. “If you’re still feeling up to it, the harvest is ready.” Noctis’s eyes lit up, and he gave a nod. “Alright then. Go change out of those wet clothes.”

Noctis stood, and with one last glance to Aranea, he left, leaving silence as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! It really means a lot to me. I'm excited to continue this story, and I might even go over the 3 chapter limit with a steamy epilogue! I'm not quite sure yet, but keep your eyes peeled! Once again, please leave a comment so I can interact with you guys <3 And please let me know if there are any grammatical errors!


	3. Home

On the day of the harvest, the fields took over a wonderful orange-ish brown color. There were already people working when Reggie and Noctis arrived, only sparing a slight glance to the two. Cindy was among them, and her face split into a huge smile as she waved energetically towards Noctis. He waved back, lips twitching. Noctis still quite couldn’t get over the pure magic of this; the sheer _genius_ of it. It made his head spin as his white eyes turned outwards. “She really loves ya.” Reggie said, walking up to a rack that held sickles, rusty and old. “I’m happy to see she’s taken such a liking to ya.”

“Me too.” Noctis said. His head was still throbbing from earlier, but he could hardly feel it under his excitement. Reggie gave Noctis a sickle, and he stared at it awkwardly.

“I’m gonna put you to work. Gotta earn your keep.” Reggie said, tapping two fingers to his temple. “Just be careful with it, yeah?” Noctis gave a small nod, testing the weight of it in his hands. He was surprised, even now, that Reggie trusted him. “Go on then. Get to work. I gotta do some things with Iggy.”

Noctis only gave Reggie a look as he left. _Nothing says ‘I like you’ by pushing you to do labor!_ Prompto exclaimed, eliciting a snort from Noctis. “I don’t mind.” Simply said. Because, well, he really didn’t. He was _happy_ to help– this little colony of humans was thriving, and Noctis jumped at the chance to be a part of their system. “This is the kind of thing I imagine you would say no to, Prom.”

_Hmm. I plead the fifth._

“The fifth?” Noctis asks, while gripping some wheat in one hand, and slicing it with the other.

_Oh! It’s like a… our government, we have amendments and what not. If you commit a crime or somethin’ and say you plead the fifth, you’re legally allowed to not talk about it. Or something. I don’t remember, I wasn’t very good in school._

Noctis sniffed, scrunching his eyebrows together as he continued harvesting, throwing the good wheat into a nearby basket. “Sounds… confusing.”

_Yeah! Tell me about it._

Noctis wonders for a moment, as he’s chopping wheat, sweat forming on his brow– what did Prompto like? He liked running, but what else? What would he have done if the invasion didn’t happen? Prompto hummed within his head, hearing Noct’s thoughts loud and clear. It still unnerved Noctis that this went two ways.

_I wanted to be a photographer. Or a model. I got a good face._

Noctis rolled his eyes.

 _So, uh… Noct._ Prompto began. Noctis was already beginning to grow hot, his muscles aching from the sudden work, but he pressed on. He’s gone across the desert for Christs sake. He can handle harvesting some wheat. Noctis hummed in acknowledgement. _Why did you let Aranea go? I mean, I know you already told me, but… I still don’t understand. I wouldn’t have done it. It doesn’t seem she’ll warm up to you anytime soon, either._

Noctis continued harvesting. It was simple, really. “It seems she’s had a bad past with the souls,” Noctis said, “I’m assuming one of her loved ones were taken away. I can’t blame her for hating me. When she looks at me, all she sees is their face.” Noctis threw a hulk of wheat into the basket. Prompto went quiet. “It wouldn’t be fair to her to blame her or let her die because of her past. She just needs time.”

_Wow, Noct. You’re so… wise._

“Well, yeah. You think I wouldn’t have picked anything up over the _millions_ of years I’ve lived?”

Noctis wiped the sweat of his brow, looking up to see Aranea, battered and bruised. She looks at him, and her eyes swirl with uncertainty. She had been passing out water to the workers since she couldn’t work herself. Noctis assumed Aranea would shoot him that nasty look and deny him the water he needed, but, oddly, she takes out a bottle and offers it to him. “I’m sorry, kid.” Noctis stared at her, wary, but accepted it none-the-less, fingers grazing on hers for a second. It was the first time they’ve made any contact that wasn’t violent. “Or… Noctis, right?” He nodded. “I’m sorry, Noctis.” She doesn’t say anymore, opting to toss him a slightly forced smile as she moved on.

A shaky truce took hold then, and Noctis felt warmth in his chest. He was being accepted. It took him a moment to realize it, but what a realization it was, making his nerves sing with happiness.

“Hey.” Gladiolus’s rough voice cut in through Noct’s daydreaming. He turned and faced the hulk of a man, ears tinted a slight pink. Gladio was shirtless, his hair brought up into a low pony-tail. “I just… what you did for Aranea today– that was really cool.” Gladio’s gaze was uncertain, wavering on the wound on Noct’s head. “I know she tried to kill you.” Gladiolus was sweating, too, the suns saturated heat beating on his brazen skin from the mirrors, golden eyes sparkling. He looked… good. _Damn_. Noct caught himself staring at the giant eagle tattoo that spanned over his whole torso, and twirled his hair. “Look… after this, can I talk to you? _Alone_?”

Noctis hesitated. Alone? What did he want? Noct was still frazzled by what happened earlier with Aranea– he didn’t want to be alone with anyone right now. Except maybe Cindy. Prompto though– he recognized the spark in Gladio’s eyes, warm and engaging, gathering his attention like someone calling out his name.

_Trust him, Noctis. He wants something… I’m not sure what. He won’t hurt you._

Noctis nibbled on his lip, then offered a soft nod. “Sure.” Gladio grinned slightly, giving Noctis a nod of reassurance and even squeezing his shoulder. Noctis’s body heated up at the contact, and suddenly he felt like he was sweltering, too hot for his clothes. Gladiolus turned to continue working.

_Jesus. Isn’t he just the hottest thing?_

Noctis scratched his neck, preferring to keep his mouth _shut_ on that matter. Prompto only chuckled at him. Physical intimacy was still a thing lost to Noctis. When he was ‘ _intimate_ ’ before, he only did it for reproducing, but here… humans do it for more. Humans do it for the closeness, for the pleasure. Noctis wasn’t sure what _pleasure_ entailed, but he could get a good idea out of the memories Prompto unashamedly shared. It was like he tried to get a rise out of Noctis, but it simply wouldn’t come. The subject was awkward for him, and he would prefer to stay away from it for the time being.

Honestly, he would’ve been ok with it if he never experienced it. The idea was just too foreign, too strange; too _vulnerable_.

A distant humming was heard. At first, Noctis doesn’t think much of it, but when it got closer, it sounded motorized, spurring on and on. He looked up, holding a hand over his eyes, and blanched. It was a helicopter. The seekers have found them.

“ _Mirrors_!” Reggie shouted. If the helicopter flew over now, they would see the reflections as sure as day. People dropped their sickles, rushing towards the levers on the far sides of the wall, and an air of panic covered Noctis like a thick blanket.

Cindy, distracted, looked up, and the sickle sunk into her leg with a sickening squelch. A pained noise escaped through her gritted teeth and her head snapped downward. The gash was ugly, deep red blood trailing down her calf and dirtying her socks. She felt a strange sense of distance as she started at it, as if she weren’t really experiencing it within her own body. It almost didn’t feel real, but the searing pain that shot up her leg was real enough. Then Regis was screaming for the mirrors to be turned, and she dropped her bloody sickle, limping over to aid Aranea.

Noctis joined Gladiolus, though he didn’t need much assistance with how strong he was, Noctis wanted to help anyways. The helicopter got closer, and so did their doom. A premonition of death and destruction– and his shaking only grew more intense with each spin of the blades. Noctis’s brows pulled together as he pushed with all his might, hearing the contraption squeak and squeal in protest.

_Push with your legs, Noct!_

Noctis grunted in response, stomach flipping with dread. He pushed a spur from the bottom, using his leg muscles to be nothing short of useful. Gladiolus pushed the rest of the way, and with their combined efforts, the sunlight began to grow dimmer and dimmer.

“Hurry!” Reggie shouted.

Gladiolus released a sort of growl as he pushed, muscles flexing with exertion.

_Damn it, Noct! Now’s not the time to be ogling my boyfriend!_

The seeker, within the aircraft, jumped at the sight of a glint between the cracks of the rugged spire, colored brown and orange. “ _There_!” She says. Yes– she was sure she saw it. A glimmer, a sparkle, a sign of _life_. “There. I’ve seen evidence of humans.” She said, blonde brows pulled together as she pulled the helicopter around to see it better. The other seeker, next to her, frowned, eyes trained on the metallic motorcycle that shined brilliantly in the distance.

“I see evidence of us.” He said, and she scowled.

_They’re there. I know it._

Noctis kept his gaze skyward, the sunlight gone completely from the room. The helicopters still spurred, and for a second, Noctis feared they’d been found. The place was overcome with an apprehensive silence, and Noctis held his breath.

They were leaving.

Noctis hunched over, exhaling in relief, hands on his knees. That was close. Too close.

 _How did she even find us!?_ Prompto squeaked.

Noctis frowned, sweating profusely, out of breath. “I’m not sure,” He said, just under a whisper. Gladiolus looked over at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. “You _know_ I didn’t tell her anything.”

_Yeah, buddy, I know. I have a feeling this won’t blow over well with the others._

He expected Aranea to scream at him, but she didn’t. It was like a calm before the storm. Something felt wrong. “I think we should call it day.” Reggie said, panting. Cindy limped up to him, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “Cindy! What did you do girl?” He crouched, taking a look at her wounded leg. Noctis immediately ran over, worry surging over him like a strong tide that he wouldn’t dare fight against.

He gulped when he saw the gash, a streak of crimson and purple against tan skin. “Oops.” She giggled. She was all smiles and sunshine, though Noctis knew she was hurting, from the twitch in her brow, the sweat rolling down her face. “Should I go to Iggy?” Her voice was lilting, questioning.

_Holy shit Cindy! Is your brain full of junk too?_

“That’s not even a question!” Noctis nearly squawked, his emotions painting a colorful picture over his face. He cooled himself with a steady breath, though his body still screamed with worry and instinct. Cindy scratched her head, looking guilty. “C’mon. I’ll take you.” Reggie nodded, and Noctis, surprisingly, was able to sweep Cindy off her feet with a stifled groan. There was _no way_ Noctis was going to have her walk like this.

Prompto grinned from ear to ear in his mind, soothing the worriedness Noctis harbored. It wasn’t a bad thing. Prompto was always trying to make dark situations brighter. _You’re really taking after me, huh?_

“What is Prompto thinking?” Cindy asked, resting her head on Noctis’s arms as they swayed from side to side.

“He’s worried about you… but also commenting on how much I’ve taken after him.” Noctis turned, walking through a small tunnel leading to Iggy’s office. Cindy giggled, making Noctis hold her tighter.

“You have. I was almost fooled that _you_ were Prompto for a second there!” Cindy reached up, pinching Noct’s cheek. “And don’t you worry. I’ll be fine. I’m always doing stupid stuff like this.” Noct worriedly looked down to the wound, spanning over the expanse of her calf. It had been a rusty sickle, too. Something told Noct that whatever Iggy had, he probably didn’t have a tetanus vaccine. When Noctis pushed into the doctors office, Iggy was there, slaving over his studies with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, laying Cindy down on the green medical chair. Iggy looked up, and upon seeing the wound on Cindy’s leg, he grimaced. “She cut herself with a sickle.” Noctis said, voice blank, though his face was contorted in a worried expression. “Can you help her?”

Iggy offered a hesitant smile. “Of course I can.” He reached up and ruffled Cindy’s hair. “You’re going to be the death of me, child.” She smiled weakly in return, face looking a little sullen. “I’ll fix her up. She’s in good hands.” Noctis eyed them both, warily, as if discerning if he truly trusted Iggy, then sighed, giving Cindy a soft kiss to the forehead.

“You be good, ok?”

Cindy only nodded, a great big smile on her face from the display of affection. It was strange how Noctis just felt the urge to kiss her better, as if he could soothe her pain with a press of the flesh. “Get back to Reggie. He’s probably worried sick.”

Noctis glanced back down to Cindy’s wound, which was now being cleaned and treated with the utmost care, and gave a weak sigh. He practically had to tear himself away from her, and it almost physically hurt to do so, when she was in such a weak state. He put his faith in Ignis, and left, looking back only once.

_She’ll be fine, Noct. Iggy may be strange but… I trust him. He’s been good to us so far. And Cindy’s a tough gal._

Noctis worried his lip between his teeth, making his way back to the others. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” He said, trying to will the unease away. _You’re pretty worried. It’s cute._ Noctis rolled his eyes. “Now’s not the time to be flirting with me.” He hissed. Prompto barked a laugh. _You think this is flirting? Oh, dude. I can **show you** what flirting is. _

Noctis went red, eliciting another chuckle from Prompto. What’s strange was– Noctis didn’t completely despise the idea. He… he even _wanted_ Prompto to flirt with him. It was weird, and odd, so he decided to put the thought on ice. He sighed, cradling his aching head. He should probably tell Reggie and Gladio about Cindy’s situation. Speaking of which, he turned a corner and heard the two chatting.

“I swear,” He chuckled. “That girl is gonna give me a heart attack.”

Gladio smirked. “No kidding. I remember the time she damn nearly fell in the river.” Reggie laughed, but Noctis didn’t find it so funny, looking between them as if they were crazy. Gladiolus noticed the smaller one, and gave a small smile, as if sensing the anxiety pouring off Noctis in heaps. “How’s she doin’?” He asked.

Noctis hummed, trying to not let his worries show on his face. “She’s… okay. Ignis took her and she’s getting treated.” The two of them nodded in relief.

“Reggie, do you mind if I steal Noct away for a sec’?” Gladio said, suddenly.

Had it been the first time Gladio used that nickname? Noctis wasn’t sure, but heat rose in his face regardless– a heat different from the sunlight. Reggie’s gaze was calculating, and you could _see_ the gears turning in his head. He looked between Noct and Gladio, smirking. “Sure thing. Come see me later tonight after your raid, yeah?”

Noctis felt a sense of unease again. He nearly forgot about their little chat in the midst of Cindy wounding herself. His mind still lingered on the memory, and he continued to chew on his lip, seemingly lost in thought. Gladio looked at those lips, brow twitching slightly. “C’mon.” Gladiolus offered his hand, and Noctis frowned. “Privacy, right?”

He looked up at those golden eyes, then nodded, silently taking Gladio’s hand. It was so much larger than his own, and it was so _warm_. His body screamed at the touch, and he felt the urge to do more, to curl completely into Gladio until all his anxiety had vanished. Prompto sighed dreamily, and suddenly, Noctis was acutely aware that only _half_ of it was Prompto’s desires.

Gladio led Noctis to a small hut, which was presumably his room. He had a big bed, that could easily fit four people, with several black and red blankets over it, a makeshift bookcase carved into the wall, filled with worn scriptures of what seemed to be romance novels. Little knick-knacks he grabbed along the way, scattered across the room, and a greatsword resting gloomily in the back corner. Noctis shifted uncomfortably when Gladio let go of his hand, staring at Noct with a glimmer in his eye.

“So, uh,” Noctis began, twirling his hair. Gladio’s vision trained onto Noct’s hand, licking his lips idly. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Gladio hummed in thought, giving Noctis a piercing gaze. For once, it felt like Gladio was really looking at him, at _Noctis_. It was unsettling, but… nice.

“Is it true? Is Prompto really in there?” Noctis frowned, blinking in thought. _You should tell him. I don’t want to wait any longer to be with him._ Noctis felt guilt in his chest, a familiar feeling that he’s grown used to. He looked at Gladio, and his questioning expression, and Noct released a soft sigh.

“He…” Noctis began, seeing a flash of warmth on Gladio’s face. This all felt too intense. Too much. He was struggling to breathe, and his body felt hot. He licked his lips nervously. “He is. He misses you.” Gladio’s face relaxed, eyes burning with a fierce love, so fierce it makes Noct’s stomach flip around. Gladio takes Noct’s hand once more, closing the space between them and making him inhale sharply.

_Oh god. Is he gonna kiss you?_

Noctis froze, staring up at Gladio, who stood about a head taller than him, gazing down with a heat that threatened to swallow Noctis whole. He felt small, tiny, and his breath caught in his throat when Gladio slowly licked his lips, again. Noctis wanted those lips on him.

_No! He can’t kiss you! That’s not fair!_

Noctis swallowed. “You…” Gladio began, voice low, a bit raw and exposed. “You look exactly like him.” Noctis was shaking, nerves sent into overdrive. He dreamt about this. He _remembered_ what it was like for Gladiolus to kiss this body. He _knew_. It was overwhelming, powerful, _wonderful_. “If it weren’t for those eyes.” Gladio said, peering deep into Noctis, making him curl inward at the edges and scream for something to hold onto. Noctis felt like his world was shaking.

_Gladio I swear–_

“If I can’t kiss him, I can kiss you.”

Then, Gladio closed the distance between them, meeting Noct’s mouth with his own. Noctis, surprisingly, stood on his toes to meet him halfway, and surrendered completely when they collided. Sparks flew. His mind went blank, feeling Gladio’s warmth envelope him like a soft, comforting blanket. It felt good. It felt _right_. It felt like home. Noctis opened his mouth to moan, so soft, so quiet, and he blushed furiously at his own voice. Gladiolus, however, took advantage of it, and a slick, heated muscle pushed into the cavern of Noct’s mouth.

_Oh._

He felt heat surge downwards, pooling in his gut. It felt so incredibly good– he was sure he would get addicted to it. He wanted to keep kissing Gladio like this forever, to worship him, to wrap his hands around Gladio’s broad, strong shoulders. Noctis completely forgot about Prompto and what he wanted. All Noct knew in that moment was his desire, steadfast and strong, making his limbs feel like they were on fire.

It was intense. Powerful. Everything he dreamed and _more_. He pressed back into Gladio, and his back met with something cold. The wall. Gladio pressed him into it, and those strong hands met with the pinch of Noctis’s waist. He sighed at the contact, kissing him slow and deep, tasting comfort and velvet. A muscled thigh worked it’s way between Noctis’s legs, pressing gently, and Noctis nearly jumped, releasing a moan that was as sweet as sugar at the sensation.

_**No**!_

Noctis, suddenly, raised his hand, and backhanded Gladiolus with all his strength. A slap of skin resounded in the air, and a deafening silence followed. Gladio staggered back, looking completely flushed and messy, holding his cheek. Noctis’s own hand was throbbing, and he held it close to his chest like he had been burned, heat fleeing from his body like a cold shower. What was he doing? He frowned deeply, panting, and saw Gladio smile like it was his first time ever smiling.

“Prompto.” He said, voice breaking. “Prompto you hit me.” Noctis flinched away when Gladio took a step closer. “Prompto, _I love you_.”

Noctis felt his heart twist painfully. He looked Gladio up and down, mind reeling at what just transpired. Gladiolus took another step forward, and Noctis fled.

He ran.

He was running so fast he didn’t even get a chance to look back as he darted through winding caverns and hallways to his old cell. It was the only place where he could be alone. This was too much. Gladio kissed him! And Noctis kissed _back_. He felt it as his own want, his own needs, a separate thing entirely from Prompto’s desire. He panted heavily as he sat on the ugly bed in his cell, holding his knees close, willing the anxiety to go away.

It felt so good.

 _Hey, buddy–_ Prompto started. _Calm down. It’s okay._ His voice was soft, reassuring, calling out to Noctis in his fit of shakes and trembles. Noctis could feel Gladio’s lips still, and his entire body tingled with the memory. The feel of his hot breath. The feel of his soft lips. The way his body felt, hot and powerful, teeming with sin.

Noctis released a shaky breath, shutting his eyes and frowning deeply. “I’m sorry.” Noctis said, once he was sure his voice wouldn’t break. “I didn’t– I couldn’t stop.” Prompto sighed. _It’s okay. I… I gave into it too, until I realized he was kissing you, and not me._ Noctis frowned even deeper, feeling his eyes burn, and he shrunk further into the space between his knees.

 _You seemed to really enjoy it._ Prompto laughed.

Noctis went beet red, hiding his face completely. “Shut up.” He grumbled. It was true. His body was still vibrating with excitement. He tried to focus on something else. Anything. From the cracks in the wall, to the amount of pebbles on the floor. He counted them, slowly, making each number fit into his mind until he was relaxed. 

Prompto sighed as the tension eased from Noct’s shoulders. _You should get some rest. I don’t think my body is used to this much excitement anymore._

From being almost killed in the morning, to laboring in the hot sun, to dry humping Gladiolus– Prompto was right. Noctis needed a nap.

Noctis gulped, feeling his heart skip a beat within his chest. This was wrong. It was _completely_ wrong and he knew it– as he laid his head down. He shut his eyes, and drifted off to the memory of his first kiss.

 

* * *

 

Gladiolus was getting the vans ready to make the drive across the desert. There had been a supply shelter nearby filled to the brim with canned foods, water, blankets– anything they needed. However, it was getting the stuff that proved to be risky. They wore sunglasses to hide their human eyes, but every time they left, he knew the souls were staring at them with questions behind their quietness.

Aranea approached, and then shoved herself into the van, grinning sloppily. “I thought you were on bed-rest.” Gladio forced, before following in suit. Aranea scoffed. “Something about a _concussion_?”

“Think I’m gonna miss a raid?” Gladio could hear the other vans behind them being loaded and started, so Gladio turned the key to start his own. He shook his head, and put on his sunglasses with a smile, driving out of the small, natural garage in the back of the volcano. Two vans followed him as he pulled out into a sandy path that led to the main road.

It was a hot day. Hotter than usual, Gladio found. The sun was beating down on the van, and without air conditioner, it was almost unbearable. However, he begun to grow used to the heat ever since he and Cindy made the journey to Reggie’s alcove.

Aranea, once they were about thirty minutes in the drive, cleared her throat. “What do you think about…” She almost said _it,_ but she stops herself. “Noctis?” Gladio freezes. Immediately he pictures kissing Noctis, pinning him up against the wall and damn near grinding on him. She sighed. “He’s a good kid. I shouldn’t have done what I did to him.”

Gladio raised a questioning brow. “Damn. He really got to you.” She nodded, looking at her palms in guilt. “Look. Don’t beat yourself up. He understood. Why do you think he let you live?” She worried her lip. After a heavy silence, Gladio spoke. “Prompto’s really alive in there. I think… maybe…” Gladiolus swallowed thickly. “I think we can get him back.”

She frowned. “But what about Noctis? Where would we– _put_ him?” That’s a good question. Gladio sighed. Perhaps it was best they didn’t talk about it. But there was only one way to find out.

When they arrived at the shelter, Aranea slipped on her sunglasses. The building was intimidating, tall, colored yellow and blue– with simple white letters that read “STORE” on the top. There were two souls out front, keeping track of everyone who came in and out, and Gladiolus cleared his throat. He slid out of the van, and Aranea followed.

Each group took a wagon and got to work. The worst part about this was how slow it was. Minutes ticked by, and with each passing second, Gladio’s breath grew heavier. He stifled it down, telling himself that it was business as usual. The store was massive, large cans labelled appropriately lining tall shelves, 10 gallon bottles of water feeling heavy as they loaded up the basket. They were completely silent as they worked, keeping an eye on each-other lest they get caught.

They had to take their time, to act like they were looking for something when really they knew exactly what they wanted. Aranea was beginning to sweat, slightly– it could be passed for the heat instead of her nervousness. It was exhilarating, in all honesty. They were _stealing_ , technically, since these items weren’t meant for humans.

The gathering of it all took about twenty minutes in total, and the longer they stayed, the more nervous everyone got. It was time to leave. Gladio, breathing unevenly, pushed the cart, forcing a smile as he left. They were out the doors, the sun was beating on his back as they loaded up the vans without a word. Business as usual, he told himself, glancing at the souls from the side. They were distracted, helping someone else find what they sought.

Gladiolus shoved the cart back into the store, and had to stop himself from running and jumping into the van, shutting the door a little harder than need be. They left, and Gladio forces himself not to speed on the highway once they were on it. Aranea took off her sunglasses with a sigh of relief, wiping her fore-head with the back of her hand. “Really wires you up, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Gladio said, with a grin. He let himself relax, leaning back into his seat with a soft sigh, trying to shake the anxiety off his shoulders.

Then, he remembers kissing Noctis.

It wasn’t so easy to shake off his anxiety then, because all he could picture is seeing Noctis’s face, trembling like a scared animal, and darting out of the room before Gladio could even blink. He chased after him for a second, but realized that Noctis wanted to be alone. There was nothing he could do or say to remedy the situation. He could only hope that Noctis finds a way to move past it.

But still… it was one hell of a kiss.

It took the breath out of him. He was kissing Prompto’s body, he knew, but a strange part of him was focused on the fact he was kissing Noctis– and he liked it. The sounds he made, though, even in Prompto’s voice, were entirely different and foreign. And they sounded _wonderful_. Gladio rested his head on his fingers, feeling guilt coil in his gut. It wasn’t fair to Prompto. If only he were here– in person, maybe they could talk it out.

Gladiolus slammed on the breaks when the van in front of him did, and he felt his throat go completely dry as a helicopter whirred overhead. Aranea blanched. “Oh shit.”

“PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS UP.” The seeker in the helicopter spoke through the megaphone, brown eyes narrowed in coldness.

Aranea shakily put on her sunglasses. Gladiolus managed to drive away from the scene, as all the attention was focused on one van, and he watched from a distance. How were they going to get out? Gladiolus clutched the steering wheel, knuckles white. The van in question swerved around a bit, trying to find an exit route, but white cars surrounded it in an instant.

“WE DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU. SURRENDER PEACEFULLY.”

Gladio’s nostrils flared, silver glinting mercilessly in the sunlight, reflecting only death and misery. “Fuck. Gladio. What do we do?”

There’s nothing to do. If they tried to help, they would get caught, too. Gladio clenched his jaw. “We have to go.” He said, voice tight. Aranea frowned deeply, staring at the van. Her comrades. Her _friends_.

The van sprung forward, going full force, and rammed itself into a blockade, effectively crushing and destroying the fragile humans within.

Aranea released a breath of heated sorrow. Her heart ached for them. These people she had grown to know and love over the span of five years– gone. Crushed. She looked at the seekers, her sadness turning to rage in the matter of seconds. She cocked her gun, and Gladio grimaced, setting the van into a slow crawl away from the scene.

The seeker, with her sharp eyes, notices this. “We follow that one.”

Gladiolus’s grimace deepened when a white car began pursuing him. Aranea cursed, leaning out the car window to look– then immediately jumped back in for her gun. “They’ve discovered us.” Gladiolus looked in the rear-view mirror, spotting the _singular_ white vehicle. “Gladio what–”

“Shoot them. Do what it takes– we’re getting out of here.” Gladio would be damned if he couldn’t be with Prompto again. He didn’t come this far just to die like this. He stepped on the gas, and the chase began. He weaved through cars, feeling the cargo in the back jostle and roll around from the violent shaking.

Aranea leaned out the window once more, silver hair blowing in her face like a deadly dance as her green eyes peeked out through the silk. She points the gun, and shoots, feeling it reverberate through her entire body. The bullet bounces off the windshield, and she scowled, steadying herself after another rough shake.

She breathes deep, stills her shaking, and honed in on the seeker in the passenger seat. She shoots, and her bullet finds purchase, penetrating the glass and sinking into the seekers arm. Gladiolus swerved the van, and Aranea nearly falls out before she can get back in– effectively blocking the seekers car from continuing.

The seeker slammed on the brakes, crashing into the side of the van. Aranea jumps out, gun still in hand, and she walked towards the hissing car. Gladiolus did the same, rushing towards the drivers seat with a pounding heart, and grabbed the dazed seeker. He put a zip-tie around their wrists that he snatched from the glove compartment before they left the van. Aranea does the same with the passenger, and they loaded them up into the back of the van. They were both out cold.

She’s breathing heavily as she sticks the gun in the back of her jeans, shooting Gladio a look– a look of victory. “We’re gonna get these to Iggy, right?” Gladio nodded grimly. “ _Special delivery_.” She stated, and helped Gladio shut the back of the van. They were about to get on board when another white car sped up, screeching to a halt just behind them.

The female seeker with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped out– and she had a gun of her own. Aranea shook, pulling out her weapon. They stared each-other down the barrels of their pistols, breathing heavily. An air intensely filled their senses, making every muscle stiffen and stand to attention, in case anyone tried something. Gladiolus moved.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The seeker spat, brown eyes narrowed in rage. Her hair blew in the wind, carried by a slight wave of desert sand– her pale skin glistening with her exertion. Aranea frowned, clutching her gun until her knuckles were white. It was quiet for a long while. “Return my people.”

Aranea scoffed, green hues squinting in disbelief. “Return our planet, _bitch_.” It was spat out like venom in her mouth, arms trembling.

The seekers eyes widened, and she shot. The bullet sunk into Aranea’s leg and she screamed, dropping her gun. Searing pain was all she knew as she fell on one knee, hands quickly growing bloodied as she clutched at her dying leg. The seeker shot again, and the next thing Aranea knew, she was being surrounded and hefted with strong hands. Then, she knew the air, growing familiar with the sensation of the wind hitting her back.

Then it made sense. Gladiolus picked her up, and tossed her into the van as if she were a rag-doll.

Aranea met with the hard metal of the floor, and her vision blurred for a moment. Her world was spinning and she released a groan of pain, feeling an ache on her left side. Then annoyance spiked through her like a cold aftershock. She would have to beat the shit out of Gladio for that one. She sat up, slowly, eyes peeking out and watching the female seeker shoot over and over, face twisting in rage and shock. For a moment, Aranea’s afraid she shot Gladio, but the van begins moving, then speeding off, and the seeker becomes nothing but a speck of dust in the wind.

Aranea held her leg, bleeding profusely, and she shifted over moving cans and water, wriggling her way to the front. She takes a seat, grimacing at the pain running up her side. “Don’t ever throw me like that again, bastard.”

Gladio grinned wide. “Somethin’ told me to. Besides,” he glanced to the gunshot in Aranea’s leg. “I don’t think you could’ve ran if you tried.”

She scoffed. “Try me.” Her skin was paling, and she was sweating buckets. “Shit.” She sighed, voice tired and pained. Gladio looked over, watching her condition worsen, and clenched his jaw.

“Hang in there. We’re only ten minutes away from the refuge.” Gladiolus said, albeit a trace of worry in his voice. She nodded, shutting her eyes. “And don’t fall asleep.” She moaned, head lolling from side to side in sync with the vans’ bumpy movements.

The drive back was almost too slow. Gladio went as fast as he could, feeling panic sink in as he looked over at Aranea’s slumped body. When they finally pulled into the garage, he jumped out immediately, grabbing Aranea’s form and holding her close.

He receives worried shouts and stares as he pushes his way through the volcano. He could feel something warm on his right arm– and he felt sick when he realized it was Aranea’s blood. “Ignis!” He shouted, shoving into the doctors office. Ignis looked up from his conversation with Cindy and paled. She gasped as Gladio put a very white looking Aranea on the gurney.

“Good god– what happened?” Ignis exclaimed, rushing over to help.

“Seekers– they shot her. God, Ignis, she was fine– I told her not to sleep–” Ignis unceremoniously ripped off Aranea’s jeans, holding her thigh to inspect the wound.

“Is she okay?” Cindy shouted, wanting to so desperately jump up and help, but she had a wound of her own to worry about.

“The bullet hit an artery. Gladio, get me my kit.” Gladiolus moved while Ignis pressed his fingers to Aranea’s pulse, feeling a faint, weak beat. “She’s alive.” Gladio nearly shoved everything off the counters to get what he was looking for. He jogged back over, and Ignis opened it, grabbing a thick scarf looking thing. He tied it just above the wound, to help cease the flow of blood, and grabbed a pair of medical tweezers.“Steady her leg for me.”

Gladio hardly had the time to be bashful as he wrapped his hands around Aranea’s thigh, holding it firmly while Ignis moved, sinking the tweezers into her leg and searching for the bullet as quickly as he could. Aranea moaned in pain, green eyes opening. Ignis was breathing steadily as he removed the bullet with relative ease, before moving to stitch up the wound.

Without any anesthesia, it hurt like a bitch.

Gladio’s nose scrunched up when he heard Aranea hiss. He could smell the blood as Ignis worked, as diligently and painlessly as he can muster. Aranea began to squirm, and Gladio held her tighter, refusing to let her leg move even in the slightest while Ignis worked.

He finished, and then grimaced. “This is going to hurt.”

“Like it doesn’t already?” She slurred, only half lucid.

Ignis took a gauze pad and poured rubbing alcohol over it, before pressing it firmly to the wound. She stifled a scream by biting her tongue, limbs going rigid at the sensation.

Only when Aranea was properly patched up and the scarf was removed did Gladio let go of her thigh. She was asleep again, her face contorted in an expression of pain, damp with her sweat. Gladio ran a bloody hand through his hair, staining his fore-head. “That went as well as it could’ve gone.” Ignis sighed, gazing sadly at Aranea.“She just needs some rest now.” He moved towards the sink, turning on the water.

Gladiolus took a seat next to Cindy, still shaken up from the near death scenario, and she rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his back.

Ignis sighed. “My work is cut out for me today.”

 

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Noctis awoke to the sound of silence, a silence that settled in his stomach in all the wrong places. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, debating on going back to sleep– but somehow, his nerves were on fire, teeming with energy. Something told him if he tried to sleep, it wouldn’t work. It was night– he could tell by the dimness in the hallways, and it was a little unsettling.

Feeling a cold dread settle in his stomach, he rubbed his arms and stood, looking around the corner as if some monster was going to be there. _Goodmorning buddy!_ Prompto said. “Goodmorning.” Noctis said. He wanted to check up on Cindy– and maybe curl up with her on the bed, and fall asleep while she snuggled and drooled into his chest. Yeah– that sounded nice. His voice gave away the hesitant fear he was feeling.

_What’s up?_

Noctis nibbled on the inside of his lip, still rubbing his arms to soothe the chill that settled in his bones. His toes were tight in his shoes as he stepped. “Not sure. Going to see Cindy.” _Good plan!_ Noctis stifled the urge to roll his eyes as he neared the office.

_“What is wrong with you Iggy?”_

_“You want to try? Here– why don’t you try!”_

Distant arguing was heard, heated and stressed and making Noct’s stomach twist. Noctis slowed his pace, head tilting curiously. His arms fell to his side, ears ringing as he strained to listen. Something was wrong. Something was so very _very_ wrong. He could feel it in his entire body– but he couldn’t stop himself. He kept stepping, seeing shadows moving frantically behind the plastic tarp. _Screaming, yelling._

_“What are we supposed to do now? When’s the next time we can get two seekers? You fucking blew it Iggy!”_

Noctis swallowed.

 _Noct…_ Prompto said, confused. _Noctis_. _Don’t. Don’t go in there. Go back._

Noctis got closer, shaking hands touching the flap that leads inwards. Some part of him wanted to stop, wanted to go back, wanted to curl back in bed and shut a blind eye to this.

_Noctis! Go back!_

He stepped inside. Florescent lights hit his eyes painfully, but all he could focus on was the gruesome scene before him.

It was a massacre.

 **Murder**.

Noctis paled, completely floored. This wasn’t happening, was it? His eyes locked onto one body, a nasty looking incision on the back of its neck, blood dry and brown. But the thing next to it is what makes his brain scream with terror. His sister. She was a small thing, tendrils of white and blue curled inwards, lying in a puddle of her own blood. The pain he felt surge through his body was indescribable. It was all consuming, making his heart feel small and big at the same time, as if it could disappear– or burst from the sorrow.

She was dead.

Noctis looked to the second body, and the sight was no different. They killed them. They killed his brothers and sisters in cold blood, and the revelation makes hot tears of shocked grief flow freely. The room was deathly quiet as Noctis pulled his arms up towards himself with a whimper. He needed something to hold onto, something to ground himself. This was **genocide**. How could anybody do something so heartless? So cruel? He let out a small wail upon seeing his friends– no, his _keepers_. He never belonged here. He was beginning to realize that now.

There was no place for him. Not here, not anywhere. The sorrow made his legs shake, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stand when he saw Gladio, reaching for him, Cindy, on the gurney, crying profusely, and Aranea, who was sitting to full attention now, frowning deeply. Even Regis was in on this. Regis, who bit his lip in shame.

It was like his vision was burning at the edges, the shakiness of it all, the pure hurt that radiated off his small form. He was hurt. He was _betrayed_. He trusted these people, helped these people– helped _Prompto_.

Prompto was in on it too, wasn’t he? He wasn’t thinking straight, completely irrational thoughts filled his mind. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t discern _anything_ when he was staring grief in the face.

“The seeker was right,” Noctis blubbered, voice tight and quiet. “ _You are an unreasonable race._ ” Barbaric: killing eachother, killing their planet. And now they were killing Noct’s brothers and sisters. When would this cycle of pain end? When would they _learn_?

Noctis looked to Ignis, who held a knife shakily, stained a neon blue that seemed to glow. He let out a gasp of fear, of hurt, and took a step back, shrinking away from his captors. _Would Noctis be next?_

“ _Monsters_!” Noctis spat.

“Noct–” Gladio started, and the sound made Noctis whimper. He needed to get out of here. He needed to run. He took another step back, hands clutched so fiercely to his chest, his nails made himself bleed. “Noct!” Noctis shoved through the plastic, practically hyperventilating and tripping over himself in his sorrow, hiccuping and wailing pathetically until he was red in the face.

_Noctis. Noct I am so so–_

“Get out of my head!” Noctis screamed.

He needed his cell. He needed something– anything to soothe this heartache, this pain. He wanted to blink that terrible image of his siblings lying dead on the table, but he can’t. He wanted it all to be over. This grief– this constant journey of turmoil that he can’t get out of, that he didn’t sign up for. This was a cruel and unfair world. His emotions were heightened by what seemed like a million, making his head pound and ache with his heart-wrenching wails.

He wasn’t sure where he was at this point. Was he in his cell? He didn’t know. He just would lie there, on the floor, tasting dirt, and the bitterness of his despair.

He wished he never came to earth. He wished he never met Prompto, or Gladiolus, or Cindy.

_He wanted to go home._

But then he realizes, bitterly, that he never had one to begin with.

* * *

At some point, his wailing stopped in the middle of the night. He was staring at the ceiling, blank faced, _catatonic_. He felt nothing and everything at the same time, but was too tired to cry, too tired to speak or eat. At some point, he noticed someone sliding a tray of food to him, but he didn’t even move. He didn’t even twitch. He just laid there, completely unresponsive to Gladio’s deep voice. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to feel.

He wanted it to be over.

Three days passed, and he had moved from the floor to the bed, and chose another spot to stare at. The wall. It felt like it had been when he first woke up, when everything he did was fascinating, when everything he saw rendered his mouth agape with awe. His vision seemed to wave as he stared at the wall, noting all the ridges, all the intricate twists and cliffs that nature would form with wind and rain. It must’ve taken millions of years to form this, right?

Noctis blinked, and he saw that image, that image that made him want to throw up. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying, and irritated for keeping them open for so long. He hadn’t slept. He hadn’t done anything except cry and lie there in his loss. Would he die from starvation? Noctis thought about it briefly. It doesn’t sound like a bad way to go, considering he can’t even feel his stomach anymore.

Prompto had been quiet.

Even when Noctis tried to lure him out, tried to talk to him, he just wouldn’t answer. He was gone. The thought should make him sad, and it did, but only slightly. It was like he was in this haze, a dazed depression that he wished he’d never wake up from. He didn’t feel anything like this. He could almost forget about his siblings and focus on the wall, hearing his breath ring loudly in his ears.

At some point, he does doze off, but it was a fitful sleep, and only lasted a couple of hours at the most. What woke him up was Regis, staring at him with sad eyes. Noctis said nothing, hands limp around his ankles, knees brought up to his chest.

There was a long silence as Regis stared at Noctis. His food from two days ago was untouched, sitting there and attracting flies, but Noctis didn’t seem to care. He only gazed at the wall, not a sound coming from his frail, weak body. He was dying. Regis frowned deeply.

He wasn’t sure how to fix this. He wasn’t sure if it could ever be fixed. Noctis was a pure, kind being, and that had been proved a million times over. _All Noctis wanted was to return Prompto to us. He didn’t ask for this._ Regis felt a tightness in his throat, threatening to consume him. He wanted to do something, to get on his knees, to beg for forgiveness, but what good would tears do?

“Are you going to starve yourself to death?” Regis asked, breaking the silence. Noctis didn’t flinch, though Reggie’s voice was painfully loud, and it shook him to his core.

Another long silence, before Noctis spoke, breaking his streak of stillness. “I could always go to Ignis if I wanted to die.” Noctis’s face didn’t move, but his mouth did, and it was the strangest thing to watch. It was like he used all his strength to say something, and when he did, it came out disjointed, whispered, cracked and _broken_.

Regis looked at the floor, vision blurring. The words hurt him, piercing his heart with a painful stab. It was nothing compared to the sheer anguish Noctis felt, he knew. He steadied himself, fingers clutching to his gun as if it could console him. “Cindy…” He began, and cleared his throat, “She’s dyin’, Noctis. Her wound got infected and… Iggy can’t do anything about it.”

Noctis raised his brows and his shoulders in a shrug, before slumping, emotionless again. However, a spark erupted in his stomach, and he wanted to scream. He wanted to be over this– these _stupid, foolish_ emotions. These things that made him hurt endlessly. They weren’t good for anything. He wanted to throw them out, to set them on fire. He thought about Cindy, and he stirred, feet sliding off the bed as he made to stand up. He wanted to sit back down, to just wallow forever, but something was pushing him, urging him.

Regis stood to attention, staring at Noctis in bewilderment.

He got close to Regis, so close, his breath fell on Reggie’s chest, fiery white eyes staring up at him with a deadly malice. “Did you clean them up? _Throw them away_?” He spat. Regis shrunk against the wall, gulping, and Noctis stepped closer. “Tell me. Did you bury them? Or just dispose of them, like they were trash? Were you the one who gave Ignis the idea?” He continued, on and on, making Regis’s heart beat wildly in his chest. “ _Did you even think about asking me?_ ” Noctis looked between Regis’s grey eyes, widened in fear. He couldn’t muster words. Noctis held his breath, nostrils flaring, and then tore away from Regis, leaving him a shaking, trembling mess.

Noctis focused on one thing and one thing only.

Cindy.

It seems Noct’s suspicions were true. Cindy undoubtedly had tetanus, and if it was as bad as Regis implied, there was only thing that could fix it. Soul medicine. He stepped into the office, thankful to only see Gladiolus and Cindy within it. Cindy was out cold, sweating and shaking within her sleep, and only Gladiolus looked up. Not a word was spoken as Noctis neared. If he looked at Gladiolus, he would fall apart. He couldn’t bear it. He lifted the blanket that covered Cindy’s legs, and blanched at the wound.

It had festered into something gruesome, a myriad of unattractive colors that made Noct sick to his stomach. It was worse than he thought. Cindy needed help, now, or she would die within the next day. He put the blanket back over her small, sweating body, and reached up, stroking the hair out of her face and biting his quivering lip.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, voice hoarse and small. He should’ve been here. That haze that clouded his mind was gone– and he could see things in a brutal clarity, a clearness that made his body ache. His stomach hurt, as if it were inverting in on itself, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. “I’m so sorry.” He said, watching how Cindy’s face twisted, and her head turned away from his touch. He bit his tongue, hard, and shut his eyes, hunched over her shaking form.

“Prompto.” Noctis called out, not giving a damn if Gladiolus was here. “ _Prompto I need you._ ”

There was no answer.

Noctis brought his fist down onto the medical bed, releasing a hiss of anger and stress. “What’s wrong?” Gladiolus asked. Noctis wanted to scream at the sound of his voice, but he willed himself to stay still, to accept the rage, to let it sit in his belly until it became nothing. He fed off of it, and it kept him upright.

“Prompto. He’s gone.” Noctis said, standing up straight and staring Gladio in the face, watching his expression change from worried to guilty in a matter of seconds. “He’s been gone for a few days now.” Noctis began. There was only way to get him to come back. If he wasn’t disturbed by Cindy’s condition… Noctis hated the idea, but it was the only way. Gladiolus had to kiss him. “Take me to your room.” Noctis said, looking over Cindy’s trembling body. She’ll be okay. She has to be. “Now.”

Gladio frowned, confused, but did as he was told. The walk there was long, almost painfully so, and Noctis was sweating in his shoes. He wasn’t nervous– he just despised the thought, but Cindy was dying. It was the only thing keeping him sane right now. His worry, his hope. Noctis pulled the curtains shut, then turned to Gladiolus, closing the distance between them. “Kiss me.” He said, eliciting a raise of the brow and a step back. “Last time you kissed me, Prompto hit you. If he didn’t wake up from seeing Cindy on her deathbed, this is the best bet we’ve got.”

Gladiolus was quiet, eyeing Noctis warily, before giving a soft nod. “Okay.” At first, no one moved, and Noctis tugged at Gladio’s shirt impatiently, wanting to just get it over with. Their lips met, and it made every part of Noctis seethe. Before, it had been so nice, but now– it felt like an _obligation_ , a duty, and he nearly hated every moment of it, every slide of their lips against each-other. It felt a little forced, and after a while of chaste kissing, Noctis sighed in irritation.

“Kiss me like you wanna get slapped.”

Another pause, and then Noctis felt the wall against his back, as Gladiolus practically made _love_ to his mouth. It was strangely erotic, and Noctis felt his eyelids slide shut, hot breaths mingling, heat rising steadily to his face. He felt that pull in his gut, and oddly, he was beginning to grow less angry and more pliable, body melting like hot butter at Gladio’s touch. His hands were wandering, now, sliding up Noct’s shirt, fingertips tasting pale, freckled flesh.

Noctis sighed, nerves tingling. He was beginning to forget about everything. He was liking it– liking the way they slotted together so perfectly. He pressed into Gladio’s hands, running his own fingers up to curl into a mess of brown hair. It was mundane, but it felt so nice– he decided to give it a little tug, and the soft groan that parted Gladio’s lips was _sinful_. Noctis raked his nails across Gladio’s scalp, breathing heavily into his mouth, brows scrunching together in effort as he tried not to grind onto the hot body in front of him.

_Mmm… Gladiolus…_

Noctis’s eyes shot open at Prompto’s voice.

_I mean! Gladiolus!_

Noctis brought his teeth down hard onto Gladio’s lower lip, causing a almost girly squeal of pain as he backed away, tasting blood on his tongue. Noctis shoved himself off Gladio, turning to the wall with bated breath. “Prompto!” He said. “Prompto I’m so glad you’re here.”

 _Was I gone?_ Prompto sounded confused, and sleepy. “Yes! For four days!” _Oh. Shit. What’s the news, boss?_ Noctis sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair. “Cindy’s in trouble.”

 _Hold on…_ Noctis could feel Prompto sifting through his memories. _oh shit! What are we going to do?_

“I have an idea, but it’s risky–” Noctis said, leaving Gladio’s room, noticing how Gladio followed him, listening in on them. “I can get medicine from my kind. Ignis is good, but he can’t cure something he doesn’t have the vaccine for.” Noctis went to Cindy’s room, rummaging around and finding something that looked like a leather purse. _Right. And how are you going to do that?_

Gladio asked the question, too, and Noctis worried his lip.

“We lie. I’m a soul, so we can pretend that I hurt myself when we go to the clinic– then, when they’re not looking, I can steal the medicine and bring it back.”

“Sounds like you need a partner in crime.” Gladio suggested, grinning toothily. “I’ll get you where you need to go.” Noctis looked at Gladio, still flushed from earlier, but his mind was drifting away from him, and instead focusing on the infiltration they were planning.

A feeling of excitement settled in Noctis’s belly, and he inwardly groaned at it. He was getting used to it. The constant lying, the hiding. It was scary. Noctis shakily ran a hand through his hair, following Gladiolus as they made their way to the vans. Every step made Noctis grow more nervous, and by the time they got into the car, he was nearly shaking.

For Cindy.

Thankfully, it was afternoon, so when they began driving, the sunny heat distracted him from the arousal in his gut. Thankfully, he found a sort of peace of mind as they drove, white eyes focused on the endless expanse of yellow and gold sand fanning out before them. It wasn’t awkward, either, which both surprised and comforted Noctis. Apparently, kisses were normal now. Even Prompto wasn’t estranged to the idea. He was actually fidgeting in Noct’s mind, worried about his little sister.

Noctis felt himself growing nervous as they approached the clinic. This is something he would have to do alone. The fact hit him like a bucket of cold water, and suddenly he was unwilling to move from his seat, nibbling on his lower lip. He looked at himself in the mirror that flapped down, and stared at the cut that had healed partway from Aranea slamming him into the wall.

Noctis frowned, then, looked to his arm. “They’ll be suspicious of this cut,” He gestured to the cut on his head. “And if I don’t have a drastic enough wound, they won’t take me in.” Noctis thought, and then looked to Gladiolus.

“Cut me.” Noctis said, raising his arm. Gladio frowned, pulling out his pocket knife. However, he hesitated over Noct’s arm, hand shaking slightly. Noctis sighed, before grabbing the blade. “I’ll do it myself.” He held his arm in front of himself, and sunk the sharpest tip of the knife into his flesh, grimacing deeply as pain shot up his shoulder, making him clench his teeth. He dragged it across, drawing blood, and he felt a little light headed as the crimson fled from his body. Then, he brought the blade to his brow, slicing over the scabbed cut and making it bleed again.

Gladiolus scowled. “Okay. I’m going in.” Noctis grabbed his leather bag, not even sparing a glance as he gave Gladio his knife back. He stumbled out of the car, noticing how the blood trickled down his arm. He was beginning to lose feeling, a slight tingling in his fingers as he blinked, pushing open the glass door. His footsteps felt heavy as he stepped inside the clinic, greeted by a waft of cool, sterile air, which was a blessing from the suns heat, but right now– he couldn’t feel it.

The room was he in was lined with windows, and in front of them were chairs, colored black and silver, and the floor was a gray marble that nearly sparkled with its shine. Noctis approached the desk, breathing heavily now, and pressed his arm up on the surface of it, eliciting a gasp from the lady who worked there. “I need a healer.” Noctis said, with a slight twitch of the lips.

“Certainly.” She spoke, worriedness lining her voice. “Right this way.”

_No wait time! Cool! Back in the day, it took ages to get a doctor!_

Noctis bit his tongue, stumbling along into the healers office. “Healer, we have an urgent situation–” The healer looked up. She was tall, and skinny, her blonde hair brought up and away from her face in a tight bun. Her age showed around her mouth and her forehead, and her eyes seemed more bright than usual as she looked at Noctis, frowning deeply. She took Noctis by his working arm, and gently sat him down on a gray medical chair.

“How did this happen?” She spoke, and her voice was soft. Noctis swallowed. _Shit. Lying time– uhhh… say you tripped! Yeah!_

Noctis frowned. “I… I tripped.” The healer gave him an incredulous look, and Noctis gave a shaky smile. “Yeah. I tripped… with a knife in my hand! Clumsy me.” She parted from Noctis, and he followed her with his eyes, watching as she opened a cabinet that held the medicine. She was hurried with her movements, as she held a silver can over his arm that read ‘heal’, and pressed a button on the back with her thumb. A mist erupted, and his skin felt warm as the medicine stitched his skin back together. She held it up to his brow, and repeated the process, until nothing was left but the red stains in his clothes.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, shakily. “There. All better.” There was an awkward silence. “Do you need anything else?” Her eyes were suspicious, suddenly noting how Noctis looked _very_ familiar.

 _Send her away!_ Noctis gulped. “Yes. May I please have some water?” The healers’ eyes swirled, and she hesitated, before nodding.

“Certainly.”

Noctis watched as she left, and his heart began to thud loudly in his ears as he got to work. He wouldn’t have much time at all. _Hurry up!_ Prompto shouted, and Noctis gritted his teeth as he yanked the glass doors to the cabinet open. He wasted no time in shoving random cans into his leather bag, and they clanked loudly. He looked over, hearing water running, then returned to the task at hand, making sure to grab the ones that read ‘clean’ and ‘seal’. His hands were shaky and sweaty as he shut the doors, hearing heels click.

He nearly jumped back onto the gray chair, trying to look as un-suspicious as possible as she neared, glass of water in her hand. “Here you–”

Noctis stood, smiling. “Thank you. Goodbye.” Noctis didn’t even give her the time to breathe as he rushed out, bag clanking with a metallic dread that made Noctis breathe heavier. He pushed out the clinic, eyes trained onto the van.

Something stopped him.

He looked down at a cart, holding black boxes. He knew what was inside– his shaking fingers danced over the lid of one, and he opened it, slowly. There was a small cryotank, the one that healers used to store souls, to send them out on journeys in space. Noctis hesitated.

Maybe there _was_ a way to make everyone happy.

 _What are you thinking?_ Noctis shook his head. “Nothing really.”

He grabbed two of them, and stuck them into his bag, looking up only once to see if anyone was watching him. Then, he shrugged the leather closer to himself, feeling how heavy it had gotten, and turned his gaze to the van, nearing it with a increasing hastiness. He climbed in, and let out a sigh of relief, heart pounding in his ears still. He leaned back, shutting his eyes.

_In and out, buddy. You’re a bad-ass!_

“That’s some kick-ass medicine,” Gladio wondered aloud, looking at the spot where Noctis had been bleeding profusely. “Did you get it?” Noctis nodded, leaning down to unzip the bag and show Gladiolus. He might’ve grabbed too much, but Noctis wasn’t thinking properly at the time. His heart was slowly decreasing its furious pace as Gladio pulled out of the driveway.

However, what they weren’t aware of, was the healer calling the seeker, claiming she had found the fugitive.

* * *

Noctis almost fell asleep in the car. His body was tired and weak, and he was dozing off, but every jostle of the van made Noctis jolt awake, moaning in protest. They were speeding back, as the sun was beginning to set. Noctis wasn’t sure how long Cindy would last, so he was glad Gladio was rushing across the desert.

“You just keep surprisin’ me,” Gladio started, leaned forward to watch the road in front of them. “When I first met you, I hated you. I won’t lie. But…” He paused. Noctis looked at him, stomach flipping nervously. “I don’t hate you. I like you. I… I would be sad if you left.” Noctis swallowed, looking out the window, deep in thought. “I’m… I’m sorry for what happened. It wasn’t right.” Noctis felt tears in his eyes, and he blinked them away.

He didn’t want to talk about it, but it needed to be addressed. “It wasn’t right to you, or to anyone. I’m sorry.” Noctis clenched his teeth, trying to get the memories out of his head. He felt like scratching it out, like throwing it in front of the van and running it over.

_I’m sorry, too, Noct._

Noctis sighed shakily, and frowned. “It’s ok. I forgive you.” The words felt wrong in his mouth, but they felt right in his heart. The humans didn’t know what they were doing. They were like children. They needed guidance, and softness, not a _bitter_ heart. Noctis looks at his hands, knitted together in his lap tightly. “We’ll figure it out.” His voice is quiet. He wasn’t sure if he could heal, but forgiveness was the first step, right?

He swallowed thickly, and his next breath felt easier. Much easier. It was like a film of grief was being lifted off his shoulders, and with each breath, each blink of his eyes, he could see better, could breathe better. He wanted nothing more to help Cindy get better, and then eat approximately his weight in food. Prompto laughed wetly in his mind.

_God. Food sounds so good right now._

Noctis smiled to himself, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Things felt… like they were going back to normal. He could dream it, at least. He had a sense of sorrow, though, lingering in the back of his throat. He knew what he had to do.

“Oh shit. ” Gladiolus said, breaking the warm atmosphere. Noctis looked at him, frowning in question. “The seeker. She’s following us.” Noctis’s head whipped around to look behind them– seeing a dreaded white car hot on their tail. They had no weapons. She was going to follow them and lead the hosts to the refuge.

“What should we do?” Noctis said, going into full panic mode.

Gladio frowned, thinking. “We’re going to lead her away. Then, we’ll ambush her.” Noctis shook. This was a very risky plan– if not a plan that would get them killed! Who knows how many others were following her? Gladiolus turned the car right, instead of continuing his drive to the refuge, and grinned cockily when the seeker followed them blindly. “I don’t think she knows we know.”

Noctis looked at the car through the side mirror, feeling a mixture of both excitedness and dread brew in his belly. There was a tense silence, a silence that made Noct as equally sick to his stomach as he was stressed, and the drive itself seemed to take forever. They were driving into a rocky craig, of which had difficult turns. Gladiolus sped up, hoping to lose the seeker in the chaos, and it worked.

Gladiolus looped around, effectively trapping the white car, and he smirked triumphantly as she stepped out, slamming the door in frustration. She pulled out her gun, and Gladiolus ducked as a bullet flew into the van. Noctis followed, breathing heavily. “We have to knock her out somehow–” Gladio said. Noctis’s mind whirred as more bullets shot in, one barely grazing the tips of his blonde hair.

“Okay! I’ll distract her!” Gladiolus shot him a glare, but it was too late. Noctis was already clambering out, missing a bullet by a hairs width. When he laid eyes upon the seeker, she looked… _desperate_. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty, bags under her eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days, obsessing over catching the resistance– scratching furiously at herself. The sky was darkening, and the stars were peeking out of the clouds, now, and Noctis moved erratically, feeling the burn in his legs as he sprinted.

“Gladio, now!” He shouted, sliding behind the white car. He had completely turned her away from the van, which under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t be fooled so easily– but she was distraught, stressed, and her mind was fried.

Noctis knew that, and he took advantage of it.

Gladiolus jumped out, and just as she was about to react, he delivered a swift blow to the back of her head.

She fell over, kicking up dust as her body landed on the ground. Noctis stood on shaking legs, not really registering what just happened as reality. The being who plagued his dreams, lying on the floor, helpless and battered. Noctis approached, slowly, and looked up at Gladio with hesitant eyes. “Can you take her? I need her.”

Gladio wasn’t sure what that entailed, but honestly– he’d do anything for Noctis at this point. The thought was unsettling at first, but he grew comfortable with it with every inhale. He would. He’d die for Noctis, if need be. He picked the seeker up, and her hand fell limp. They made their way back to the van, and soon, they were off, driving under the cover of night.

Gladiolus knew the lands like the back of his hand. He didn’t need the lights– he knew every rock, every crevice, every spot of sand. It was remarkable. The seeker did not stir from her slumber in the back, but that didn’t stop Noctis from worriedly looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

There were no helicopters, and no cars, and it made Noctis sickly curious. He looked at the seekers face, dirty and red, and he remembered when he first saw her. That seemed like a lifetime ago. When they reached their destination, she only stirred once. Noctis wasn’t concerned with her as much when Gladio took her, placing her in Noct’s old cell.

Noctis shrugged his bag closer, and sprinted to Iggy’s office, graced by the sight of everyone. Aranea, Regis, Ignis, and Gladio, who came in with Noctis, were all there. He didn’t speak, but instead hurriedly poured the contents of his bag out onto the table. Ignis walked closer, green eyes focused on the strange medicine. “What is this?”

“It’s medicine.” Noctis said, fumbling to find ‘clean’ and ‘seal’. He took the two, and jogged to Cindy’s side. Her condition had worsened, and Noctis feared he was too late, but he could see the small rise and fall of her chest. Ignis stopped Noct when he went to spray, a tight hand around his wrist. Noctis shot him a deadly glare. “I’m saving her.” He saw Ignis’s face, and all Noctis could think about is how he murdered his family. “Don’t touch me.” Noctis grumbled, yanking his wrist away from Ignis.

“We don’t know what’s in there– what if Cindy has a bad reaction to it?” Ignis protested. Noctis bit his lip, looking at Cindy’s sweating face, pale and sickly.

Noctis looked back up to Ignis, white eyes pleading. “Do you want to take that chance? She could die tonight.” Ignis went quiet, green eyes cool and calculating. Aranea was walking again, though with a slight limp and she placed her hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Let him, specs. We can trust him.” Noctis looked at her, and she looked back, forest hues reflecting warmth and obligation. Ignis pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose, frowning. “Do your thing, kid.” Aranea smiled. Noctis’s hands shook slightly as he gave her a smile back. He never thought he’d see the day where Aranea was on his side– but he was happy. He was content with it.

He lifted the can that said ‘clean’, and sprayed it onto Cindy’s wound. At once, the colors faded, her skin returned, and she released a soft sigh of relief. Ignis’s eyes widened, marveling at the odd beauty it brought. Noctis switched cans to ‘seal’, and sprayed.

Her skin stitched itself back together, meeting like a magnetized pull, weaving threads over and under until only her tan complexion remained. Noctis set down the can, reaching up to stroke Cindy’s face, which now felt cooler to the touch. Her fever had broken, and she sighed again, face relaxing. Her eyelids fluttered, and she could only see white light– until her pupils dilated. She felt like she had run a marathon, but also rejuvinated– her breathing was slow, smooth. Noctis smiled big as relieved cheers erupted from the group. Regis took off his hat, smoothing back his silver hair, and Ignis seemed like he was going to cry. Aranea grabbed Cindy’s foot.

“Hey, girly!” She said. Cindy sat up, slowly, and Noctis released a small sob. _She’s okay! Noct, you did it!_ Cindy looked down at her leg, confused that there wasn’t even a scratch left.

“You’re getting good, Igs!” Cindy said, green eyes bright and sparkling. It made Noct’s heart swell with happiness. Ignis laughed, and even gave Cindy a hug, having felt the overwhelming need to.

“How are you feeling?” Gladiolus asked, voice warm, soft. Cindy thought for a moment after giving Ignis a squeeze.

“Hungry.” The room laughed again, including Noctis, and he nodded his head.

“Lets go get some food, _sis_.”

Cindy’s face split into the biggest smile Noct has ever seen– and she practically jumped onto him. Noctis buried his face into her shoulder, squeezing her tight, wanting to never let go. Noctis loved her, so much it hurt, and he was euphoric with relief. He wanted to protect her forever, he realized. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Gladio, and Cindy, and everyone. His friends– whom he had grown to love, even though they’ve done things that seem unforgiveable.

“Let me ride on your back?” Cindy asked, and Noctis grinned. That seems doable! Noctis gave a nod. She squealed with glee while Noctis turned around, crouching. Prompto put a memory into Noct’s head– one that made Noct’s heart expand even bigger. It was when they were really little, Cindy was six, clutching onto Prompto’s shoulders as he ran around their small living room.

Noctis adjusted his hands under Cindy’s knees, and stood, shifting her until he felt comfortable with her weight. “Be careful with her–” Ignis started, still on guard. “She’s still recovering, in my books.”

“Aw, c’mon, doc.” Aranea said, giving him a playful slap to the shoulder. “Let them have their fun.” Ignis relaxed a little at the touch, releasing an amused scoff while Aranea limped after the two. “Don’t forget about me!” He looked towards Gladiolus and Regis, who were smiling. Regis put his hat back on, face calm and content.

“Noctis is really somethin’, ain’t he?”

Gladiolus smiled, and it was like honey, stretching across his face with warmth and softness. “Yeah,” He said, voice smooth, filled with admiration. Filled with love. He watched Noctis smile and laugh, and even though it was Prompto’s face, he could easily discern the two.

_He had fallen._

“He is.”

* * *

After they had eaten, Noctis went to bed with Cindy, just as he used to. That night, he dreamt of the stars. He dreamt of the earth, of the dimples on Cindy’s cheeks, of Gladio’s soft hands. He dreamt of it all. He was endless, touching the universe, spinning around super-novas and creating stardust at the tips of his fingers.

When he awoke, he knew what he had to do. He had to teach Ignis how to safely remove a soul from its host. Noctis sat up, careful not to disturb Cindy, and toed out of the room after slipping on his boots. With a full stomach and a good nights rest, he felt renewed, happy. He was glowing. When he went to Iggy’s office, he was surprised to see Gladiolus, already up and running.

Did he sleep?

Noctis noted the bags under his eyes. No, definitely not. Ignis was there, too, seeming to have gotten no sleep either. He walked to them with a soft smile, still feeling the kiss of sleep cling to his limbs. “Good morning.” He said.

“Hey.” Gladiolus said, touching Noct’s shoulder.

Ignis, however, didn’t seem so amused. He also looked like he didn’t get any sleep, either. “I’ve been informed we have another seeker in our care?” Noctis hesitated for a moment, but gave a soft nod.

“I…” Noctis swallowed, looking at Iggy head-on, stifling his fear. “I want to show you. I want to teach you, so what happened 4 days ago will never happen again.” It was a tragedy, and the memory of it still made Noct’s heart ache. But what good were tears at this point? The only choice was to move on, to learn from their past actions, and to make sure this mistake wouldn’t repeat itself. Ignis looked at him, frowning deeply. Noctis could see the apology in his eyes, lingering on his lips. “You don’t have to say anything. I understand.” Noctis said, voice soft, maybe a little sad. “I forgive you.”

Ignis released a pained breath, fists clenching at his sides. He felt like a failure– but he wouldn’t let it overcome him. He nodded. “I will learn whatever you wish to teach, Noct.” Noctis smiled, eyes burning with unshed tears. “I’ll be here, waiting.”

“Gladiolus, I’ll need you there with me, in case…” Noctis looked up, seeing the fond expression on his face. It made his stomach flip. “In case she tries something.” Gladiolus nodded.

“Lead the way.”

Noctis felt trusted. When he first came here, Gladiolus had hit him, spit on him, hated him with everything Gladio had. But now, Gladio was looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. The look made Noctis’s ears go pink, and he turned, walking the familiar route to his old cell.

 _He looks at me that way too._ Prompto said– but his tone wasn’t hurt. It was curious, gentle, quiet. _I think he’s fallen in love with you._

 **I think I’ve fallen in love with him. Does that bother you?** Noctis fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Prompto was silent, and the quiet made Noctis worry his lip. Was Prompto jealous? Angry?

Then, his answer was even softer than before.

_No. I think I… I think I love you too._

Noctis’s whole face erupted in heat, and his stomach was filled with butterflies. This was strange– so strange, but it made him smile. He was smiling more than he’d ever smile before. It was curious, so innocent and soft. Prompto loved him. He replayed the words in his head, over and over.

“What are you smiling about?”

Noctis nearly jumped. He froze and looked up, face still painted a heavy red, white eyes sparkling. “Nothing I–”

 _Pfft_. Prompto sounded embarrassed, too. _You’re such a virgin._

Noctis shook his head, twirling his hair as he continued to walk. He was on cloud nine, floating in bliss.

However, that feeling became muted as he entered his old cell. This was familiar. He felt a wave of deja-vu crash against him as he stared at the seeker, who sat limply on the bed, her face expressionless. In that moment, Noctis felt pity. He felt sadness, and a bitter familiarity. He remembered when he did this, when he was first brought here– foreign and new, never knowing if someone was trying to kill you or not. Noctis neared her, and she looked at him, gaze narrowed into cold, icy slits.

Her rage made Noctis shake.

“So here you are.” She croaked. “What do you want?”

Noctis didn’t answer that question. He only gazed at her, trying to think of something to say. He looked at her tray, untouched. “Have you gotten what you wanted, seeker? You’ve found me, you’ve found the resistance,” Noctis said, face graced with a soft, warm expression. “But at what cost? What have you lost to find me?”

Her nostrils flared, and she stood, stifling the groan of pain. She was tall, taller than Noctis, but he would not be intimidated by her hateful glare. “Everything,” She whispered. “I have lost everything to crush you. To crush this miserable race.” Noctis frowned. “Why do you help them? You would betray your own kind because of– of love? How weak are you?” She said, voice disbelieving.

Noctis was resolute. “Because I believe that humans deserve better. We have taken everything from them. Their families, their homes– and for what? So we can write down another planet on our conquered list?” The seeker seemed to stop breathing, as Noctis spoke. He was passionate, caring– empathetic. Everything she was not. The reality of it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was never supposed to come here, was she? “The humans fight back because it is their right to. We’ve stolen everything they know. Forced them to hide, forced them to sacrifice.”

“Like we haven’t lost anybody?” She said. “Like they haven’t taken from us?”

Noctis remembered his brother, and his sister, lying dead. The memory had become less painful. _Breathe through it, Noctis._ “They take because we stole. Humans don’t _want_ to hurt us, seeker. They just want their planet back. They want their loved ones back, can’t you see? _Can’t you see?_ ” He stressed. She looked to the ground, eyes flashing with guilt, fists clenched to her sides.

“I know what you desire.” Noctis said, softly. “You wish for a home. A place to call your own– a body to call your own. But we can’t keep doing this, seeker.” He took her hand, and she released a soft sob. “We can’t keep taking away from others, just to benefit ourselves.”

Gladiolus looked at the floor, deep in thought.

“Do you know what we must do?” Noctis said, voice pained, sad. She looked at him, and nodded. “Will you come with me, _willingly_ , seeker?”

“Yes,” She breathed. “I will.”

Noctis smiled, and they walked hand in hand back to Ignis’s office. Once they arrived, they shared a moment, pressing their foreheads together and shutting their eyes.

“I don’t know if we will meet again, seeker. But I hope we do.”

She nodded. “I hope we do, too.” They parted, and Noctis looked at her. When Ignis injected her with anesthesia, she went willingly– she even offered her arm. She laid down on the medical bed, and the last thing she saw before she drifted away was Noctis’s face, wet with tears. He grabbed one of the cyrotanks from his bag just to get things prepared, and washed his hands, though he was shaking violently.

He couldn’t stop crying.

_It’s ok, Noct. You’re doing the right thing._

Noctis looked up to the seekers body, and she was breathing deep, far gone from the realm of consciousness. When she awoke, she’d be on a new planet. It made Noct’s heart ache when he thought about it. Gladiolus squeezed Noct’s shoulder, wishing he could do more to comfort him. He wiped away his tears, and moved wispy blonde hair away from the base of her neck. He could see a faint glowing in the thin skin there, pulsing with the slow beat of her heart. “Ignis, pass me the knife, please.”

Ignis did as we was told, and held his breath. You can do this. Prompto encouraged, voice gently calming Noctis’s nerves. He sighed, slowly, and made a thin cut on the back of her neck. “The truth is,” Noctis began, setting the knife down. “It’ll come out on its own.” He said, gentle fingers pressing against her skin. “You can’t force it out. You have to be gentle. It can sense the hate.” He pressed, back and forth, coaxing her to come out of her casing.

Blue light neared his fingers, brilliant and beautiful, painting his pale skin with a neon glow. “Be kind,” He said, voice shaky. “The only trick is kindness.” Then, tendrils of white and turquoise spilled out of the incision, donning his face in an other-worldly blue. Her tendrils were like water, flowing and stepping onto his hands, her small, dotted feet testing out the warmth of his flesh. Ignis released a choked gasp– and Noctis knew he was crying. It was beautiful. She was beautiful beyond words, filling the room with her magic, changing the world with just a turn of her small body.

“Gladiolus, will you hold her for me?” Noct said, holding up his cupped hands. Gladio’s eyes were rimmed with tears, too, as he gave a soft nod, offering his palms. Noctis tilted his wrists, letting her body spill gently onto Gladio’s fingertips. He gasped at the sensation. It was feathery and light– and warm. So very warm.  Noctis grabbed the cyrotank, and held it up to her, gathering her attention.

She turned, slowly, and one of her tendrils reached out, tapping the top. It opened with a hiss, and after another moment, she climbed inside. Her light dimmed slightly as the top began to close, sealing her inside. She was asleep now, and Noctis held the tank close to his chest, staring at his own reflection within the glossy silver.

Purple irises, white, ringed pupils, and blonde hair that stuck up every which way.

Somehow, it was perfect.

Prompto was perfect.

Noctis knew what he had to do.

* * *

“I asked you here so nobody would shout.” Noctis said. He brought everyone to the cave, where the glow-worms sparkled and shone with promise. Aranea, Gladio, Ignis, Regis. Cindy was missing though. She shouldn’t be here for this– it would break her heart. Noctis wouldn’t be able to say what he had to saw with her presence.

_What are you planning, Noctis?_

Noctis sighed, hands folded in front of him. “Ignis, you now know how to remove a soul.” He said, looking towards the doctor. He nodded. “I want you to remove me from Prompto.” Silence followed. Noctis gulped, breathing deep to prepare himself, to muster up the courage. “Then, I want you to send me into space.”

“What?! Hell no!” Aranea said, immediately, stepping closer on her injured leg. The glow-worms flickered with her volume, and she swallowed. “There’s no way. We can’t lose you, Noctis.”

Noctis felt pain in his heart. He had so many fond memories– of loving and being loved. Of making friends, of falling in love with all of humanity, of falling in love with Prompto. With Gladiolus. With Cindy. All these people that stood in front of him, begging him to stay– but it only reminded him of the truth.

“This is not my place.” Noctis said, voice thick with his tears. “This is not my body. Don’t you want Prompto back?”

_No! Not if it means losing you! I swear to god, Noct. I’ll keep you here. I won’t let you leave._

Noctis wiped his tears away. “This is the only way to make everyone happy. I have to leave. I don’t belong here… I never did.” Noctis looked to Gladio, whose face was twisted with pain, with loss. “I’m invasive. I can’t keep living off of Prompto forever. Gladio–” He said, voice breaking. “You want to be with him. I know you do.”

Noctis looked at the floor. “This is the only way to get him back. I don’t want to take another life.” The room felt heavy with emotion, and it only made Noctis’s tears flow freely. This was the hardest thing he’s ever done. Traveling a desert, traveling across all of the universe– it was nothing compared to this. He was hurting, he was bitter, and every part of him wanted to stay, but he was forcing himself to leave. This is the only way, he reminded himself.

Prompto was silent, though Noctis could sense his sorrow, his pain.

“If you…” Ignis began, green eyes deep and despaired. “If you really want this, Noctis– I will do it.” He took a step forward. “If you truly wish it, and you feel this is the only way to return Prompto to us, I will go through with it. I will help.” Noctis looked up, feeling both a mixture of gratitude and sadness.

“I…” Aranea started. “I’m gonna miss you, kid. More than you know.”

Regis approached, too, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. “I’ve always liked ya, Noct. You taught us that your kind is worth more than just killing– and you taught us that humanity is worth savin’.” Noctis released a sob, face stretched in a bittersweet smile. “I love ya, kiddo. Like my own son.”

Gladiolus approached, and looked Noctis up and down, before crushing him in a hug. Noctis gladly returned the affection, taking in every detail of it. So he could remember it forever– dream about it when he slept, have the memory engraved in his head as he traveled to distant lands. He breathed in Gladio’s scent, clutching to him, feeling the pained sorrow of never wanting to let go, but knowing he had to.

It took everything he had not to fall apart. But he stood. He stood tall, gazing at his friends, who loved him, and he loved them back.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Noctis lie there, face turned towards the medical lamp. Ignis and everyone had left him alone, gifting him with a moment with just Prompto. “Prompto?” He called, voice tight and forced. He was afraid Prompto wouldn’t talk to him. However, he heard a soft cry, and Noctis shut his eyes, tears rolling down his temples.

_Yeah. Yeah, I’m here, buddy._

Noctis smiled, fingers clutched to his stomach. “We’ve been through so much together.” He said, replaying the memories in his head. He remembered jumping off the balcony, stealing a car. He remembered how Prompto hated him in the beginning, but now, here they were, lying together, partners and lovers in their own way. “Are you happy, Prompto? You’re going to get your life back.” Spoken softly, with no traces of hate.

_No. It’s not going to be life without you._

Noctis swallowed a pained whimper. “Sure it will. You have Cindy, and Gladio… You have family. A home.” A place to belong. Which Noctis could never have, given the nature of his race. He would never have something to call his own. He was a _parasite_ , and it was a fact.

 _I’m going to miss you so much._ He sobbed. _I don’t know how I’ll manage without you in my head._

Noctis whimpered, then, feeling his heart tear in two. “You will. That’s all I want, Prompto. This is all I’ve wanted. To give you your home back. To let you be with your family.” Noctis breathed, hiccuping softly on his tears. It felt so utterly painful– it burned throughout his entire body, making his cheeks feel hot.

There was a long silence, and Noctis just cried, feeling his head go blank with his grief. He wanted to stay. This was the closest to a family he’s ever gotten, closest to home he’s ever achieved– but it wasn’t his. It would never be his. He could no longer stay. “I love you, Prompto. I have to leave.”

_Please don’t go. Please, Noctis. I love you. Don’t leave me._

“ **I have to.** ” Noctis repeated, voice pained, choking on his own tears. “It’s the only way.” He kept his eyes closed, thinking about Cindy, thinking about her dimpled smile– thinking about the light in her eyes as she described all her gadgets. He thought about Gladiolus, and his comforting scent, his comforting voice. His soft lips, that felt like home. He thought about Aranea, who was incredibly loyal, and fierce.

He thought about Regis, and how he was the closest to a father Noctis had ever got.

_I love you._

Noctis bit his lip hard, trying to will the tears away.

_May we meet again._

He released a pained sigh, and with it went his fear. His body relaxed, and he replayed the memories of Prompto, smiling in the sun, dancing with Gladiolus in the grass, the sun kissing his skin. It’s what he deserved. Noctis smiled, feeling sleep tug at his heart, feeling an eternal longing of home.

“I’ll never forget you, Prompto.”

Spoken softly, voice free of pain, free of hunger and sorrow.

_Goodbye._

* * *

He was floating. Everything was peaceful. He was warm, safe, wrapped in his slumber. He didn’t know where he was, but it was nice. Comfortable– lovely. He doesn’t remember anything. He was asleep, dreaming of flashes of blonde hair, dreaming of gentle kisses in the rain. He was never more… at peace. He dreamt of dimples. He dreamt of silver hair, draped around slim shoulders, and a bronzed eagle, painted black and bold over tan skin.

He dreamt of purple eyes, glimmering with softness and optimism. He heard his voice, laughing distantly, and Noct chased it. Whatever it was, it invoked a feeling of longing, a deep desire that rooted itself firmly in the furthest depths of his very being. He was chasing that voice, hearing it echo off cushioned walls, calling out to him in his sleep.

_Noctis._

He was remembering, now. A girl, with blonde hair, and green irises, twinkling with hope and dreams. Cindy. He chased after her voice, and he felt lucidity creeping into his veins. _Wake up._ Noctis turned, trapped in the blueness of his elysium, surrounding his body like a comforting blanket. _Where was he? Who was he?_

He turned his head at the sound of another voice, deep, shaking him to the very core. He knew that voice. Golden eyes pierced through him, making him sprint for the light. Gladiolus. _Come back to me._

He remembered now. Prompto, Gladiolus, Cindy. His heart ached for them, knowing he could never be with them again. He must be dreaming, right? His vision was blurry, and he couldn’t adjust. A bright light hovered over his face as he lolled his head from side to side, looking around with wide pupils to fix to his surroundings.

“Where am I?” He spoke. The words felt strange in his mouth– unfamiliar. “Who am I?” His vision cleared after another minute of shaking, and he found himself staring at something familiar. Plastic tarp.

“You’re on earth.” A voice said– a voice he had never heard aloud before, but he knew who it belonged to. Prompto. How could this be? Noctis sat up, and he felt estranged, staring his old host in the face. Freckled cheeks, violet eyes, blonde hair that stood up every which way– _perfection_. He smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges, glossy with tears. “You might want to see yourself.”

Prompto held up a mirror, tilting it to reflect Noctis’s new image back to him. Noctis held still, letting his new face sink in. His features were soft, yet sharp at the edges. He looked regal, with almond eyes that had long eyelashes, and irises that were colored a deep blue, mirroring the ocean. His hair was not much different from Prompto’s in terms of style, but it had been black– a dark onyx, that somehow shined multiple colors. He reached up, and twirled it between his fingers, frowning slightly.

“You still do that thing with your hair.” Gladiolus said. Noctis looked away from his reflection, and felt an overwhelming elation swallow him as he realized the situation. He was here. He was with his family– some part of him still believed it was all a dream, but the dull ache in his back told him otherwise. He looked all around him, spotting familiar faces, spotting Aranea, and Regis, and Ignis– and Cindy, who was blubbering like a baby.

Noctis looked back to Prompto, face split in a huge, sloppy grin. “I miss having you in my head.” He said, and Prompto sobbed, biting his lower lip. Noctis moved to stand, feeling how he reeled at the new sensations. It was how it was the first time he awoke in Prompto’s body. It was strange, and he was trying to co-ordinate with new muscles, new nerves– new _height_. He was taller than Prompto. He stood, and Prompto aided him, hands on his back and arm to help keep him steady.

“Easy there, buddy. I’ve got you.”

His voice made Noctis smile, so big he felt like his face was going to split. It was so strange to see Prompto, and not see himself within him, but it was nice. So _very_ nice. “I told you I didn’t want to take another life.” Noctis said, though his voice was still quite elated.

“You didn’t.” Regis said, smiling as well. “We’ve been taking souls out of humans for two months now… but when we took the soul outta that one, it didn’t wake up.”

“You didn’t take a body,” Prompto said, tears rolling down his face. “You’ve given it life.” Noctis gently separated from Prompto with trembling legs. He could stand on his own now, and his nerves seethed with the newness, the magic of it all.

“You thought we were just gonna let you go?” Aranea cackled, slapping Noct hard on the back. “Not a chance in hell, kid.” Noctis laughed wetly. He held his arms close to his chest, not being able to tear his gaze away from Prompto, who looked back at him with a matching warmth.

“Can I hug you?” Said Cindy, whose voice was tight. Noctis laughed, and nodded, crouching down to meet her height as their bodies collided. He squeezed her, and felt **home**.

He had found it. After millions of years of searching– he found it. He found his family, and he finally had someplace to call his own. He didn’t know where to go from here, and the future was uncertain– but he knew it would be alright if they stuck together.

He was completely, and utterly, in love with Earth, and everything it had to offer.

He was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope everyone enjoyed! That was one hell of a ride. There are some bits where I had to force myself through, and I hope it doesn't seem that way in the writing-- but it was necessary to develop the plot. I just wanted to get on with writing the parts that I could imagine! I was too excited lol. I still have plans to write an epilogue, because leaving it with so little interaction between Prompto and Noctis doesn't feel right. I cried while I wrote this. I hope it invoked some feelings in you too! Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors, and as always, leave a comment and a bookmark! I would love to interact with you guys and see what you think. <3


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! This is just a happy closing that I think the story needed-- I didn't like leaving things with so little interaction between Prompto and Noctis. I had lots of fun writing this one. It's been too long since I've wiggled my explicit writing feathers! I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did!

It had been a year since everything happened. Their refuge grew bigger and bigger by the passing months, with more and more humans being discovered and taken in. Noctis was surprised that there had been so _many_ , but it was a good surprise. A hopeful one. He was happy that there had been so many that kept fighting.

And, it seemed that Noctis wasn’t the only one who switched sides.

Instead of Noctis being the only soul, there were three in their army now. Noctis hung out with them frequently, since they were his family by _creation_ – and it made him happy. It made him happy to know he wasn’t the only one that switched sides; happy to know that he wasn’t alone in his betrayal. There was Luna and Ravus, who were twin souls, never to be separated. Ravus was bitter and cold, while Luna had been the opposite, radiating warmth and love.

With everyday that passed, Noctis felt less and less distant towards Prompto. It had been so strange to see him, after having been _in_ him for so long, but Noctis was growing used to it. He loved Prompto. He loved watching Prompto laugh and bounce around, his boisterous voice bringing a smile to Noctis’s face. They had grown close. Very close– so much to the point where Regis had walked in on them, asleep together, sprawled and tangled together in a mess of limbs.

Noctis still loved sleeping– now more than ever, since his host was much less energetic than Prompto was. Prompto had been an early riser, and Noctis was more of an afternoon riser. Well, more of a ‘ _it got too hot to stay in bed so I guess I’ll walk around_ ’ riser. To be truthful, Noctis was lonely. It was much more quiet in his head without Prompto around, and he was beginning to miss him. It was strange, because he held Prompto close, but it never felt the same. They had been so connected, so vulnerable with each-other– Noctis found that simply holding Prompto’s body didn’t bring him the same satisfaction. He wanted to be bonded with Prompto again, but it was a moot point.

So, he held Prompto tighter, breathing in his sweet and sunny scent, as if they could meld together and become one. He held onto Prompto like he was the last living creature on earth. Prompto stirred, gangly limbs shifting in Noctis’s slightly more muscular arms, free of freckles and moles. He inhaled deeply, eyelids fluttering as he stretched, releasing the _sweetest_ of mewls as he did so. Noctis smiled, sleepily, eyes still shut, hand resting comfortably on Prompto’s navel.

They had a schedule.

Gladiolus of course didn’t like being separated from Prompto– but Noctis always slept alone. Prompto had felt bad for leaving him alone in a great big bed, so they came up with a compromise. Prompto would sleep two nights with Gladio, then two nights with Noctis. He would share himself, if only to make both of them happy– and to be honest, Prompto was pretty _damn_ happy. It was like getting the best of both worlds. Noctis was much softer than Gladio, and cuddling with him was easy– fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Gladio was much more firm, and heavy, and he often threw his arm around Prompto’s waist and drooled in his hair. Prompto didn’t mind, of course– _he actually found it rather cute_ – but change was good.

They settled into this rhythm, and peace was in the air. Gladiolus was the jealous type, but he didn’t seem to mind much that Prompto was spending nights with Noctis, and even most _days_ with him, just chatting, as if it were as easy as breathing. They always had something to talk about. There was never any awkwardness or un-comfort. They were good, and whole, and Noctis had never felt more happy with his hand entwined with Prompto’s. He looked at Prompto like he was the world, as he bounced and raved about new things. It was like _magic_. Prompto could make _traffic laws_ exciting– there was never a dull moment when Noctis was in his presence.

They would sit on the couch together, and Prompto would just go on and on about something, but Noctis wasn’t paying attention. He was simply watching, gazing with a loving curiosity at the pinch in Prompto’s brow, the redness of his lips, and the galactic lilacs of his irises. Noctis liked them like that, he thought. Much better then the ringed white pupils. Prompto’s eyes were bright and alive, twinkling and sparkling on their own, completely and utterly _magical_. And when Prompto would ask ‘ _are you even listening?_ ’, Noctis would smile and shake his head, squeezing a freckled hand within his own and making Prompto blush.

Things between Gladio and Noctis had settled. There was no longer an intense, burning heat, but instead a spark. A spark, which ignited and arced like angry electricity whenever their eyes met. It was like an unspoken affection, and neither made to make a move, for fear of  making each-other uncomfortable, and hurting Prompto, even though they knew he’d _probably_ be okay with it.

It was strange, because despite how physically attached Noctis was, he hadn’t kissed Prompto yet. Prompto would kiss, him, though, on the cheek– sometimes on the fingers and knuckles. He had thought about kissing back, but he didn’t want to seem strange and cause discordance. So, he stuck to cuddling, which was equally as nice– if not _better_. He loved waking up with Prompto in his arms. He loved Prompto’s warmth. The sound of his heart, beating slow and soft in the throes of his sleep. Prompto talked in his slumber, too– incoherent mumbling that made Noctis grin sleepily.

He wanted to kiss Prompto’s shoulders, sometimes. It was even weirder than just a regular kiss, so he opted to just rest his forehead there most times, and Prompto would sigh happily at the feel of Noctis’s black hair tickling his skin.

So here they are now, tangled together, unwilling to move from their comfortable position. Prompto yawned, wiggling, and Noctis swallowed when heat pooled in his gut.

That was weird.

He frowned. That’s never happened before. Suddenly, he was painfully aware of their bodies, flushed together and impossibly close, since Noctis was _clingy_. Prompto exhaled, blonde hair mussed from sleep, and he smacked his mouth as his hands came around to his front, where Noctis rested his palm on Prompto’s navel. Their fingers entwined, and Prompto hummed, peeking his eyes open. It was dark in Noctis’s room, since the curtains were drawn shut, but he could hear people moving around outside. He smiled. “Gudmerning,” He offered, voice low and hoarse.

It was strange. Noctis liked to sleep in, but he always woke up first when sleeping with Prompto. He assumed it was because he wanted to appreciate every moment of it, and not waste any time sleeping. Noctis shifted closer, humming contentedly, and Prompto stilled. There was a quiet that made Noctis’s heart beat faster, and he raised his head, looking at Prompto. “Is something wrong?”

Another pause, and then Prompto released a snort. He wiggled closer, and Noctis’s brow twitched when another surge of heat shot down his spine. He didn’t want to let Prompto know if it, but he seemed to _already_ know, with a smug, sleepy smile on his face. “You popped a boner.”

Noctis went beet red, looking down between their bodies. He shrunk away, feeling as if his face would burst into flames, and Prompto laughed. “It’s ok, buddy. I deal with Gladio’s morning wood all the time. I’m surprised this hasn’t happened before, actually...” Noctis frowned. He was aware of the physical response male humans made when they were aroused– but slang and terminology were lost to him. Prompto pressed back, and Noctis stifled a gasp as Prompto wiggled.

“I–” Noctis started, voice shaking. Another wiggle, and Noctis could feel his inhibitions loosening. It was a scary feeling– he craved that stir in his gut, and maybe his hips were twitching to rock back, but it was making him _nervous_. He made a small sound in the back of his throat and tore himself away from Prompto to sit up, heart beating in his ears. Prompto paused, mulling over the loss of warmth, then rolled over to look at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, voice soft. Noctis smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Noctis just wasn’t expecting it– and his hands were shaking. He wanted to do… _it_ when the time was right. “I’m sorry.” Prompto said, reaching up to entwine their hands once more, and Noctis took comfort in it. He looked down at Prompto and his sleepy face, violet eyes seeming to glow in the dark, lips stretched into a smile. His cheeks were pink, too.

“You’re fine.” Noctis said, voice calm and eased. “I’ve never… It’s–” He was struggling to find words, but Prompto seemed to understand, sitting up and pressing his lips to Noctis’s cheek. The feeling made Noctis shiver, only a little bit, and he worried his lip, cheeks feeling hot and tingly.

“When you’re ready, then.” Prompto’s voice was loving, warm, and it made Noctis smile again as he laid down. This time, Prompto was the big spoon to distract from Noct’s awkward boner, and they fell back asleep.

That is, until Cindy slammed in, loud and making a scene. Noctis jumped, but Prompto was still, squeezing Noctis tighter. “Wake up!” She shouted, pulling open the curtains. Sunlight poured in, and Prompto buries his face between Noct’s shoulder-blades. “Up! Up up up!” She cheered, jumping on the bed and jostling their bodies. “Guess what day it is! Guess!”

Noctis yawned and Prompto grumbled unhappily. “It’s your birthday.” Cindy laughed, shaking her brother. “ _Stooop_.” He whined. Noctis smiled, and now it was his turn to wiggle, to escape the iron arms around his midsection. Prompto refused to let him go. Cindy kept bouncing, and the springs of his bed creaked pitifully.

“Come on! Wake up!” She urged, her tone growing irritated. “Ignis made me a cake and everything! I woke up and Gladdy had a plate of pancakes for me!” Prompto peeked over, one eye shooting out blearily through his messy blonde hair. She grinned toothily and nodded her head. “He did! He said to come wake you guys up or you aren’t gonna get anything!”

That made Noctis stir, slipping free from Prompto’s arms. Cindy smiled wide. Noctis sat up and stretched, and every bone in his body popped. It seemed no matter what body he was in, his spine would snap like that regardless. “We better get going then.” Prompto whined, shoving his face in the pillow. This was a rare sight. Noctis wasn’t sure why Prompto wanted to stay in bed, but it was terribly endearing. He leaned down, smoothing a hand over Prompto’s back and breathing softly into his ear. “Please? I would like to hang out with everyone. And…” He grew closer, lips barely grazing Prompto’s ear. He wanted to kiss it, but he stopped himself. “If you make it through the day, I have a present for you, too.” His hand warmed Prompto’s back– he could feel the breaths Prompto took, the sensation of his hot skin underneath soft cotton made Noctis want to keep touching.

Prompto sighed, ear tingling fiercely with the feel of Noct’s breath. After another _selfish_ moment of just lying there like that, he got up, shooting Noctis a half-hearted glare that made him smile. Cindy cheered, bouncing off the bed. Her sandal fell off, and she nearly stumbled out the door as she put it back on. “Meet us in the cafeteria!” Noctis laughed at the sight. She was so excited– it only reminded him that _yeah_ , Prompto and Cindy were siblings. He slid out of bed, not bothering to fix his hair. Prompto followed, grumbling tiredly as he slipped on some pants, some shoes, and walked next to Noctis as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Halfway there, Noctis didn’t even realize that they locked hands again. It was times like these that Noct wishes Prompto was in his head still, chatting to him. They arrived, and Cindy was practically bouncing off the walls, and Ignis was finding it _very_ hard to flip the pancakes and somehow not be toppled over by the energetic teenager. Thirteen was a big birthday. Gladiolus smiled at the sight of Prompto, and he waved to him. “Mornin’ babe.” He said. Prompto slipped away from Noctis and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that seemed to be too _heated_ for the morning. Noctis narrowed his eyes slightly, curious as to why Prompto was acting so…

He wasn’t sure. Something was off.

Gladiolus didn’t mind, obviously. It felt natural, familiar. He hummed into the kiss, hands grasping at Prompto’s hips and eliciting something lewd. Noctis rolled his eyes, but felt a slight burn at the base of his spine at the sound. “Ew!” Cindy said, making Gladio part the kiss and laugh. Prompto seemed to be frustrated that Gladio stopped their kiss, but if he was, he didn’t let it show. A few moments later, Aranea joined the party, hair tousled from her sleep. Cindy ran and jumped onto Aranea, who laughed and spun her around in a tight hug.

“Hey, birthday girl!” Aranea said, holding Cindy at her hip. “Is Iggy treatin’ you like a princess or do I have to beat somebody?” Cindy giggled and shook her head.

“He’s making _everyone_ pancakes!”

Aranea gasped, letting Cindy wrap her arms around her neck and hold her closer. “What a rare occurrence,” She said, mimicking Ignis’s accent. Ignis groaned. “Pancakes? In my kitchen? _Bah_.” Gladiolus sniggered at it, but stopped when Ignis shot him a glare and cleared his throat. Noctis sat down across from Reggie, who had his arms crossed over his chest, snoring softly. Regis was getting old. Seventy three, was it? Humans had such short life-spans. Noctis supposed he had a short life-span too, now, since he could only live as long as his body did. And that was fine. He would cherish every moment. He smiled fondly at Regis, who kept sleeping despite the growing rowdiness of the kitchen.

Another head popped around the corner. “Did I hear some bastard say pancakes?” It was Crowe. She had a soft face, with brunette hair, brown eyes, and a silver tongue that dripped with sarcasm. She scanned the cafeteria, finding Ignis, and a _very_ tempting stack of pancakes. They were practically calling her name. “Well fuck me sideways. How long has it been?”

Aranea laughed, setting down Cindy to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “It’s a special occasion. It’s the monkey’s thirteenth birthday.”

Crowe gasped, crouching to meet Cindy’s height. “Well no shit! How’s it feel? Being a teenager?”

Cindy thought for a moment, her finger pressed to her chin in a pondering expression. “I don’t feel any different!” Crowe laughed, giving Cindy a big hug and nodding.

“Well good! Don’t ever grow up, kay?”

Cindy nodded. “I’ll try not to. For you.”

Prompto yawned, now sitting on Gladio’s lap and resting his head on a strong shoulder. Even though Cindy had a rough upbringing, she still held her childish innocence. It was magical to see. Prompto had a tired smile on his face. “Did you and Noct switch bodies or somethin’? Why are you so clingy today?” Gladio whispered in question, reaching up to toy with a stray lock of blonde hair.

“Because I wanna.” Prompto mumbled, though it was lie to cover up what he was really feeling. He wanted to be intimate with Noctis– but whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would shrink away, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he could be patient much longer. He snuggled closer into Gladio, remembering the way Noctis felt– hard and pressed against him. He felt his toes curl in his shoes. Gladio hummed, eyes narrowing slightly.

“You’re horny.” Spoken quietly, just under a whisper, enough for Prompto to hear. Prompto froze, cheeks heating up, then he nodded softly. “Because of Noct I’m assuming?” Prompto looked over to Noct, chatting calmly with Cindy, whose face was a soft pink. Her crush on Noctis was cute. Prompto wasn’t sure when it developed, but he knew it must’ve been when Noctis got his own body– and was physically separated from the big brother figure Cindy knew Noctis to be. She must’ve got attached to him somewhere in-between. Noctis laughed, ruffling Cindy’s hair, and she pouted– though the color on her cheeks deepened. “What happened?”

Prompto sighed miserably. “I just wanna be with him Gladdy. But he’s scared for some reason.” He shut his eyes, taking solace in Gladio’s warmth. He nodded, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Prompto’s spine, making it look tiny underneath his large palm.

“He’ll be ready when he’s ready. This is the kinda thing you can’t rush. I don’t think he’s ever even kissed anyone besides me.” Prompto pouted. _Yes_ , he was bitter that he didn’t get Noct’s first kiss, but also because Gladio kissed him while Prompto was still trapped in Noct’s consciousness! “Tonight is a good night. You should talk to him about it. And maybe get him on board with what we were thinking about?” Gladio said, with a suggestive waggle of his brows that made Prompto roll his eyes.

Prompto pouted, cutely, and pulled away to stare Gladio in the face. Gladiolus wanted to be with Noctis, too. He wanted to cuddle and kiss him the same way Prompto did. But, he made no effort to, figuring Noctis would be uncomfortable with it. “I’ll try.” Prompto said, releasing another miserable sigh. He _loved_ being with Noctis, in every way possible, but he wanted to take it to the _next_ level. He’s been waiting to for a year now. A _year_! He was at his wits end.

“ _Bon appetit_.” Ignis said, bringing everyone’s attention to the 3 stacks of pancakes, piled high. There was syrup, a bowl of fruit, and butter to go with it. Noctis wanted to eat, but he would wait until everyone else got their fill– for fear of taking someone’s food out of their mouths. Another figure entered, Luna’s face shining like the sun in a sea of darkness. She floated where she walked, impossibly long legs and arms. She was only slightly shorter than Gladio.

“Goodmorning everyone.” She said. Crowe waved at her with her mouth around a pancake already, stacking her plate with the delicious confection. Luna laughed, and her voice was like flowers as she stood on her toes to grace both Crowe and Aranea with a kiss to their cheek. Their relationship was complicated.

From what Noctis understood, Aranea and Crowe found Luna and Ravus, huddled under a bridge in the desert. Supposedly, they had been on the run, since they didn’t agree with their keepers– but everywhere they turned they had been shunned because of it. They turned on their own kind, and was met with the harshness of earth. Crowe was the one who leaned down, taking Luna’s hands within her own, whispering a soft ‘you’re ok now’, and that was that. Luna had fallen in love.

Ravus, however, wasn’t too keen.

Gladiolus grabbed a plate for two, with some fruit he knew Prompto liked, and they sat back down. Prompto immediately attacked, practically vibrating out of his chair with his excitement. When everyone got their food, only then did Noctis get up. There were only three left, but he was grateful for it regardless, saying a soft ‘thank you’ to Ignis. He sat down with Prompto and Gladio, who already seemed to be half-way done. Noctis ate much more politely, though he did at some point squirt approximately half the bottle of syrup onto his plate.

It was calm, and wonderfully domestic. It was _happy_ – it was everything Noctis could’ve _ever_ wanted. This is what he had dreamed for for so long as he journeyed through space, with nothing but his thoughts to keep his company. He traveled _millions_ of years to find Prompto. He stared at Prompto with a powerful fondness as he chewed his food ungracefully, whining when Gladio stole some food off his plate. He was glad that Ignis kept Noctis around. If he had been sent into space, by the time he arrived on a new planet, Prompto’s great great grandchildren would have died. He felt so lucky, and so blessed to just be here. Every part of him glowed with happiness– and he didn’t want to miss a single second of it. He wanted to be a part of it all.

Around lunchtime is when the fun activities began. Regis told everybody there was going to be a treasure hunt. Whoever brought back the most treasure would get a prize, and of course, everyone was all in, even though they knew Cindy was going to win by default. Crowe won the game, and the prize– which had been a brand new set of tools to build things with.

Cindy said Crowe had won fair a square, and that she should have it. It was touching, really– but Crowe laughed and said ‘It’s for you, goofball!’. Cindy cried. She wanted to thank whoever got it for her, but she wasn’t sure who did– so she just hugged _everyone_ instead. She had gotten so used to receiving nothing for her birthdays, she wasn’t expecting such a wonderful gift. Little did she know, there was more to come. Prompto, however, had the biggest gift.

He got her a car.

Of course, it wasn’t a working car– it was a broken down car, one that needed lots of love and care. He figured it was the perfect gift for a thirteen year old who loved little more than to mess with machines and get elbow-deep in grease. Plus, it would be _her_ car. She would’ve fixed it herself, and Gladiolus could teach her how to drive. He sighed happily at the thought. Yes, it was the _perfect_ gift.

Noctis had gotten her a set of switches and copper wires so she could decorate her room with lights like she mentioned a couple of months back. Noctis always remembered little things like that.

Gladiolus gave Cindy his best bandanna, that looked worn and old. He claimed it would bring her luck with her tinkering, and she nodded vigorously and put it on right away. By the end of the gifts, she was smothered in them, and frankly, she didn’t know what she was gonna do with all of this _stuff_ – but she could figure it out.

When Cindy saw the car, she lost her mind. She was getting inside, honking the horn, lifting the hood of it to see inside, and all Prompto did was laugh and help her. He explained some of the parts _he_ knew, and Cindy watched with a wonderful glimmer in her eye. Something told Prompto that she was going to stick with it– fixing cars. He could see it now! Cindy, the mechanic. It sounded good in his mind.

It was dinner time, and Ignis had cooked pizza. Noctis never had pizza before, so he was eager to try it– and right off the bat, he claimed it was even better than pancakes. That made Prompto laugh and press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

It was a perfect day.

And, when night fell, Ignis had a surprise.

He knelt in front of Cindy, holding something behind his back. She already had car grease on her chubby cheek, her hair held back by Gladio’s bandanna, her smile wide and excited. Of course Iggy would have something for her! Something told her it was going to be good, too. Ignis was smart. “Have you ever seen fire-works, Cindy?” Cindy’s eyes went wide. Ignis smiled softly. “We can’t fire them off, but,” He held up a box of sparklers, “This is the next best thing.”

Prompto grinned. “Do you remember when you were four, Cindy? When I took you to see the fireworks on new years eve?” Cindy shook her head, and Prompto ruffled her hair. “It’ll be fun. C’mon. Does anyone have a lighter?”

“Oh!” Crowe said, “Heads up lover boy!” She tossed him a lighter. It was silver, and had what looked like a gun on it. He laughed and took the box of sparklers from Ignis, taking two sticks out.

“Ok. Hold it like this– right at the end, so you don’t hurt yourself. Good.” Prompto smiled like a kid, lighting up the end of her sparkler.

And it was like magic. At once, it began steaming, then it exploded with color and light, and Cindy almost dropped it. She gasped in awe, and Prompto lit his own at the end of hers. There was a loud hissing as the box was passed to everyone. The den of the volcano was filled with laughter and cheers, filled with a brilliant prism of light– filled with _love_.

Noctis looked at Prompto, and his smiling face, illuminated by the explosive glow of the sparkler, and Noctis fell even deeper in love. He wanted to kiss Prompto. So, he approached, and at first, Prompto didn’t notice– until he looked over and smiled big to him. _Noctis didn’t want to wait any longer either_. He wanted to be with Prompto, in every way that was offered. His smile fell as he stared at Prompto’s mouth, and violet eyes flashed knowingly.

Noctis leaned down, and pressed his lips sweetly to Prompto’s, feeling as if his body finally took a breath for the first time. It was like he wasn’t really awake before now– and Prompto’s lips were a sweet reminder, a soft song bringing him out of his slumber. He wrapped his free arm around Prompto’s waist, eliciting a pleased hum as their lips pressed chastely to each-other. Noctis could hear cheering in the distance, but he couldn’t focus on it. He could only focus on Prompto. On his lips, on his smile, on the brilliant shine of his purple eyes.

It was everything he imagined. It felt like he was whole again, connected with Prompto as they used to be. His fingers tightened around Prompto’s hip, and he let his eyes slip shut, throwing himself completely into the kiss.

He loved Prompto. _Oh_ , how he loved him. It was chaotic. It threatened to swallow Noctis whole– and he wasn’t sure how to express it. He wanted to show it in the kiss– to kiss Prompto and paint his feelings with a brush of the lips. He wanted to pour his affection into the crook of Prompto’s mouth, to feel them breathing the same air– and it was _magnetic_. He pulled away, and Prompto looked dazed and shocked, lips tinted ruby red and cheeks pink. He smiled, sloppily, and looked at Noctis like he was about to _jump_ him.

“Finally.” Aranea said. “I thought you’d two would never make out.”

Everyone laughed at the comment, but Noctis didn’t smile. He only stared at Prompto, the intensity of those oceanic hues threatening to consume him. Noctis pressed their fore-heads together, gazing deep into Prompto’s eyes, and the sparkler he was holding went out. Prompto forced a shaky laugh. Noctis was so innocent, but at the same time, _eager_ and _excited_. He slipped away from Noctis’s grip, giving him a soft kiss to the fore-head. “We’ll talk later.”

“Mm.” Noctis hummed, holding onto Prompto’s hand a moment longer as he parted fully.

Then, it was time for cake.

Everyone sung to Cindy, and the love she felt could not be put into words. She felt like her heart could burst.

Naturally, anything made by Ignis was good.

Noctis wasn’t expecting the cake to be _that_ good, though. He nearly had four slices of the damn thing before Iggy cut him off. Prompto had grown more confident after their kiss, and was using his mouth to clean off the bits of frosting that clung to the corners of Noct’s lips. Gladio had gotten jealous at some point, with them being so physically affectionate, and tugged Prompto away. Prompto had laughed, and smeared cake down Gladio’s neck in retaliation.

Which then erupted into a food fight.

Ignis _loathed_ birthdays.

When things had calmed down, Cindy fell asleep on Regis’s lap. She had a full tummy, a full heart, and she had never been so happy in her life. She had an exciting day, and her body screamed at her to sleep, so she laid her head on the nearest lap and instantly drifted off. Prompto smiled fondly at her, and everyone parted their ways. Most of them went to take baths, but the six of them– Ignis, Regis, Cindy, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto, stayed in the cafeteria, chatting to each-other until the sun went down fully. It felt like how it did in the beginning.

It was easy, and care-free, and there was laughter and smiles all around. Ignis and Regis had thankfully not gotten any frosting on them, but the rest weren’t that lucky. They put Cindy to bed, and the stars had overtaken the sky. It was at least 10 at night, but Noctis never felt more awake, buzzing with energy and excitement.

His body was practically vibrating from their kiss– and _kisses_ from earlier. He kept glancing over at Prompto, who, surprisingly was looking back at Noctis with a hunger in his eyes. Noctis felt like he was being hunted. And it was _exhilarating_. Every brush of their fingers, every brief moment their eyes met– it all made Noctis stand on edge.

His hairs were standing on end by the time everyone retired. Gladiolus said something about taking a bath, but he had done it out of mercy. He knew what Prompto wanted. It was _Noctis_ – more so, wanting to be _alone_ with Noctis. So he left them to their whims, and if Noctis walked with a limp tomorrow, he’d turn a blind eye to it.

When they were alone, everything intensified by a million. It felt like sparks were on Noctis’s skin when they entered his bedroom. He wanted to change the subject, so the air wouldn’t be so stifling– but he couldn’t even think about words with Prompto staring at him like… _that_. He stared at Noctis like he was a man dying of thirst, and Noctis was a tall glass of water. “So, uh,” Noctis choked, scratching the back of his head. It had been his fault, really– if he wasn’t so damn _intense_ , maybe he wouldn’t have riled Prompto up. “About your present.”

“Yea?” Prompto said, taking a step closer. Noctis worried his lip. _Fuck_ – that was a bad idea. Prompto’s eyes zeroed in on Noctis’s mouth, and he licked his sweet lips at the mere idea of kissing him. Noctis cleared his throat loudly, face heating up. His gut was coiled into a tight knot of anticipation– and he felt some sort of urge to just smother Prompto in kisses. To put his hands on Prompto’s hips, like Gladio would, and hear the sweet moan that would follow. Noctis blinked the thought away, feeling entirely too hot for his clothes, and turned his back so he could find the box he stuffed under the bed. Prompto stilled, frowning deeply.

Did the kiss change anything? Or was Noctis going to avoid him again?

Noctis stood, a slim black box in his hands. Then, Prompto remembered what Noctis was talking about just seconds before and hummed with curiosity. Noctis had gotten him a present. Noctis meant **real** present– _and not his dick._ Prompto felt a pang of disappointment in his belly, but upon seeing the warmth of Noctis’s expression, he could hardly feel sad about it for too long. “Open it. Please.” Noctis said, his voice soft.

Prompto’s fingers were slightly sweaty as he took the box. He sat down on the bed, setting the present onto his slim legs. After a moment, he opened it, and froze at the content.

It was a camera.

Sweet mother of god, Noctis got him a _camera_.

Noctis grinned, obviously proud of himself. “I… I was waiting for the right time to give it to you. I’ve had it under there for about a month or two.” Noctis had his hands behind his back, shifting his weight back and forth on his toes. “Do you… like it?”

Prompto was silent, and his fingers grazed over the lens, marveling at the beautiful design of it. “You remembered?” His voice was like a feather, light in the air, yet heavy with emotion. A drop of water fell onto the material, and he realized he was crying. It was a piece of life he’d never thought he’d get back. He looked up to Noctis, eyes wide, and he released a small whimper. Noctis’s smile immediately fell, and he rushed to Prompto’s side, wrapping him in a hug. “What’s wrong?” He shushed. He wasn’t expecting _this_ reaction. Prompto shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Noct’s neck.

“I love it. You’re amazing.”

Noctis’s cheeks heated up, and he looked at the ceiling, holding Prompto close to himself with a soft smile. “I love _you_.”

Prompto released a sigh, breathing in Noct’s scent. He wanted to remember this day _forever_. He grabbed the camera, and shifted to where their thighs were touching. Close, just like they were meant to be. He fiddled with the camera for a moment, turning it on, and then smiled so wide Noctis thought his face would break in two. “Let’s take a picture.” He said, voice soft, as if he were a child again.

Noctis nodded, feeling his heart swell to the size of the moon. Prompto pressed his head against Noct’s, feeling soft black hairs tickle his cheek. It was oddly sensual, and he felt the stir of heat in his gut once more as he smiled into the camera lens. He snapped the picture, and maybe a few more for good measure, and then paused. He thought for a moment, with Noct’s hair on his cheek, his breath hot and even.

He turned his head, and pressed another kiss to Noctis’s mouth– snapping a picture as he did so.

Noctis felt the breath flee from his lungs, wide-eyed as Prompto claimed his lips in another kiss. It was sweet, and short– hardly what he expected– but it left him reeling. His cheeks flushed over again, and his body was itching for more contact. He wanted to kiss him again, but he said nothing; only looked at Prompto intently, as if he wanted something, but wasn’t sure _what_.

Prompto smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Noct’s face, feeling how hot his skin had grown. It was almost sweltering. “Do you want to take a bath with me?” He asked, voice dripping with suggestion. The question made Noct blush even further. His imagination began to race. He imagined being in the water with Prompto, naked bodies pressed together, slicked by liquid and freckled skin glistening in the dim light. Noctis made a small sound, moving to cover his face as he practically exploded with sin.

Prompto bit his lip. “You’re so cute.” Noctis hadn’t seen Prompto naked since they were bonded. He had seen it before and was undisturbed by it, but now, the mere thought of it sent his face ablaze, and his body responded in kind with that familiar heat brewing in his stomach. Prompto gripped gently at Noct’s wrists, pulling them away from his face, seeing Noct’s dilated pupils, dark and hungry. Prompto swallowed. He had the urge to speak pure filth to Noctis, to say all the things he wants to do to him– but he didn’t want to _scare_ poor Noctis. “I don’t want to be covered in frosting when we… _yanno_.”

Noctis chewed on his lip and gave a nod of understanding. Prompto set the camera on the bed-side table and took Noctis’s hand, entwining it the way he did when Noctis was riddled with anxiety. It seemed to soothe him. He released a soft breath, trying to calm his racing heart. They grabbed their spare clothes, and made their way to the springs under the cover of night. Prompto thanked his lucky stars when Gladio was no where to be found, though the water had been disturbed. He must’ve just finished.

Prompto set the clothes on a rock, wasting no time to strip himself of his dirty shirt. Noctis watched him, eyes following the curve of Prompto’s spine. The freckles that dotted his skin were _everywhere_ he looked. He felt the urge to kiss each and every one of them, until Prompto was a mess, murmuring obscenities and rocking his body back into Noct’s hips. Noctis felt his face explode again.

Prompto looked over his shoulder as if sensing the unease, and took Noct’s hand again, looking him in the eyes. Noctis looked vulnerable. Nervous– frazzled, even, and it only worried Prompto. It was funny. Earlier he was complaining about not being able to get in bed with Noct and how he would jump at the chance– but now, he would back off in an instant if Noctis didn’t want it. Noctis looked at their hands, and he was painfully aware of how clammy he was. Was it unpleasant for Prompto? His hand was given a reassuring squeeze. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Noctis released a soft breath of uncertainty. Did he? Did he really want to cross this line? He looked up into purple eyes, swirling like galaxies, millions of stars dotting his irises. He felt the same as he did earlier, when they shared their first kiss. “I want everything you have to offer.” He said, voice lined with sensuality and a romanticism that made Prompto’s heart swell. He was sure of it now. He wouldn’t rather do anything else. “Yes.” Noctis said, with a nod. Prompto smiled, hand leaving Noct’s to trail around his waist.

“Consent is _sexy_.”

Noctis barked a laugh, head tilting towards the ceiling. Oh, yes– that wonderful sense of humor. “I love you,” Noctis said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “ _I love you_.” Another kiss, this time, full, and warm. Prompto hummed into it, melting like butter into Noct’s hands. When they broke apart, Prompto was breathing heavily, and he tugged at Noct’s shirt. Noctis took it off with only a slight hesitation, and Prompto marveled at his skin. It looked like marble, chiseled and carved with a burning need for _perfection_. He placed his hands on Noct’s chest, tentatively, and looked up for approval. Noctis gave a soft nod, flesh aching for more.

Prompto leaned forward, giving Noctis’s pectoral muscle a kiss. It was feathery, and light– and maybe even a little _reverent_. It felt good. Noctis felt a tightness in his pants, and he blushed furiously, feeling a tad bit ashamed and out of control. Prompto didn’t seem to mind. He continued his kisses, exploring the canvas of Noctis’s skin, tongue peeking out to lick a stripe up his neck. Noctis released a strained breath at the feel.

It was wet, and warm, and he wanted to feel it again. He ran his hands up Prompto’s bare arms, feeling his heart thud louder and louder in his ears. “That felt nice.” He stated, voice under a whisper. Prompto only smiled, moving up to Noct’s ear, kissing his earlobe and maybe taking it between his teeth. Noctis’s heart stopped at that. His knees shook a bit, and he felt a white hot heat that accommodated the tingling that seemed to affect the entire side of his body which Prompto bit. It made his head feel heavy. “That too.” He shuddered, eyes slipping shut. Prompto’s fingers danced over his chest, and what a delicious dance it was.

“You really are the cutest.” Prompto hummed, leaning back. Noctis almost mewled at the loss of attention, wanting to pull Prompto in close– to feel those lips crawling up his neck again. “Can we get in the bath now?” Prompto said, licking his lips, looking excited and flushed. Noctis swallowed thickly, and nodded, fingers getting busy with taking off his pants. Prompto did the same, once they were naked, Prompto, with no shame, ogled Noctis’s length.

Noctis blushed, feeling the urge to cover himself up. He curled his fingers into his palms, shifting his weight awkwardly again. Prompto grinned. “You’re pretty big. I got lucky.” Noctis glanced downwards, but he immediately looked at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed. The blonde laughed, entwining their hands, rubbing his thumb in circles over Noct’s knuckles and soothing his nerves. “C’mon.” He whispered, eyes locked onto the softness of Noct’s jaw. He swallowed again, before sinking into the water with Prompto.

The water felt cool against Noct’s skin, surprisingly. The springs were very warm, but he assumed his body was already heated to begin with. He was grateful for the coverage, peeking at Prompto with only his nose up above the water. Prompto giggled, legs distorted from the water, and he neared, making Noct feel like he was being hunted again. With every second Prompto got closer, Noctis felt more and more like he was being cornered. Noctis held still, letting it happen– letting the wave of heat crash over him as Prompto closed the distance between them. They were so close their breaths mingled, close enough for Prompto’s legs to brush against Noct’s in the water. Noctis raised his lips from the water, glistening with wetness, and Prompto went in for the kill.

He cupped Noct’s face within his palms, pressing their lips together with a soft sound. At first, it was chaste, and Noctis was a little stiff– but with every shift of Prompto’s lips, Noctis grew more relaxed, until he was wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist, pulling him flush to his naked body. Prompto made a sweet sound, a sound that echoed hotly between Noct’s ears, and he shut his eyes, focusing on the taste of Prompto’s mouth. It was sweet, like frosting, but a tad bit salty and tangy. He was growing addicted to the taste, and Noctis was the first one to peek his tongue out, licking at Prompto’s mouth with a soft sigh.

Prompto felt his toes curl at the sensation. His stomach flipped wildly, and he brought his brows together in concentration, wrapping his arms around Noct’s neck and opening his mouth. It was curious, and _sensual_. Noctis’s tongue was exploring, tasting, wanting. Prompto felt white hot arousal wrap around his neck, giving him that delicious feeling of light-headedness, making his chest feel tight. Noctis seemed to be feeling it too– he was beginning to make more noise, to sigh into Prompto’s mouth as they _melted_ together. It was hot, and intense, and it was _criminal_ how good Noct was at kissing.

Noctis pulled away to breathe, eyes focusing on the string of spit that followed, glistening in yellow light. “You taste good,” He breathed, albeit out of breath. Prompto opened his eyes, and upon seeing Noctis’s face, his left leg pushed between Noct’s thighs. “Oh–” He stuttered. Prompto smiled, devilishly, and leaned in to nibble at Noct’s ear, just like he did earlier. He tugged on the sensitive flesh, eliciting a whimper that Prompto hungrily devoured, violet eyes darkening immensely with the intensity of his desire. “What are you doing to me–” Noctis choked, hips stuttering and _grinding_ on Prompto’s soft thigh under the water.

Prompto pulled back, not wanting Noctis to climax so early, and pressed a finger to his lips. Noctis was wound tight with excitement, and his muscles were pulled taut. This wouldn’t do– Prompto wanted Noct to cum when he was _relaxed_. “Just trust me.” Prompto said, voice low; dangerous. “We still need to wash up.” Noctis blinked, as if in a daze, and nodded, biting his lower lip. He would follow Prompto to the end of the earth. Prompto grinned, slipping off only to grab a bar of soap. Noctis had dipped his head under the water, wetting his hair and slicking it back. Prompto hummed, sitting in the shallow part of the pool. He looked a bit odd, but none the less handsome. “C’mere. I wanna wash you off.” Noctis obliged without a second thought, sitting with him and offering his arm when Prompto gestured for it.

Prompto looked Noctis in the eye, and began dragging the soap back and forth on his skin, gently, until suds formed. Noctis smiled. It felt nice– comforting. The process was repeated on the other arm, and then Prompto was asking to wash his back. Noctis turned around, letting himself be vulnerable– just for Prompto. He showed his back, peeking over his shoulder with a shyness that made Prompto smile softly. He lathered his hands, then slid them over Noct’s pale skin, ears perking up at a soft sigh. Did he have a sensitive back? Prompto narrowed his eyes, and carefully, slowly, he pressed his lips to the column of Noct’s neck, where it so happened the scar of his insertion was. He kissed there gently, feeling something hum at the sensation. He saw the lights of Noct’s soul there, glowing faintly, and he ran his fingers across it.

It was sweet. He could just barely see the _real_ Noctis in there, glowing and stirring uneasily at the touch.

Noctis full out shivered, releasing a pleased sigh. “That feels nice.” Prompto quirked a brow. Then, he did something brave. He licked there, and was rewarded with a small moan– a moan that made Prompto’s length throb. He had imagined Noct’s moans before, but this had been better than anything he could ever dream of. Prompto licked again, and received another one, louder than the last. “That feels strange,” Noctis gasped. “It feels like– you’re licking me.”

Prompto laughed, hot breath making Noctis shudder. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

Noctis shook his head. “It feels like– _me_.” Prompto looked at those faint lights again, and smiled, softer than cotton, getting what Noctis was putting across. “Do it again?” Noctis asked, voice quiet. Prompto’s heart skipped a beat. His arousal was making his mind hazy– it was making his eyes half-lidded, glazed with sugar and heat. Prompto granted Noct’s wish, and felt the full body shudder that wracked Noct’s body. He brought Noct closer, hesitantly closing his mouth around the scar and nibbling, rubbing and pinching with his teeth. When Noctis made no move to slip away, Prompto smiled, feeling confident. Noctis tasted _good_. It was when Prompto sucked on the spot did Noctis released a _very_ loud moan, echoing off the rocky walls.

He clamped a hand to his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. “You seem to really like that.” Prompto breathed, half smug, half fascinated. Noctis’s face was on fire. “I can’t wait to see what other weak points you got, buddy.” He said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Noct’s head. Noctis smiled, a bit breathlessly.

“I want to wash you now.”

Prompto hummed, and their positions switched. Noctis was the one exploring now, though it was familiar, as his fingers danced over freckled skin. He had a gentle smile on his lips, rubbing Prompto’s back. _Fuck_. Noctis had magic fingers. He could feel the tightness of his muscles flee, as if it were jumping away from his body. “How are you so good at this?”

Noctis laughed, softly, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s neck and eliciting a shiver. “I’m very familiar with the human anatomy, Prompto.” He knew all about nerves and bones and muscles, and he had known where to put pressure to ease them. It was a soul thing– he had become acutely aware of everything within his body– a strange, foreign familiarity that could only come with being inside, but also being _outside._

“Fuck– I love it when you talk all sciencey.” Prompto breathed, pressing close to Noctis through the water. Noctis laughed again, lips still gracing the side of Prompto’s neck. Next was hair. This went a lot quicker, since they were both itching to get back into bed, to either cuddle, or be intimate. Noctis would’ve been fine with either one, honestly. “Your hair is so soft.” Prompto mused, fingers scratching Noct’s scalp and making him tingle. _I can’t wait to pull on it._ Prompto smirked at the thought, watching how Noct’s eyes closed in bliss. _Something tells me he’d like that._

Noctis was relaxed and comfortable around Prompto, now, even though they were both fully naked. He didn’t understand why he had been so scared. This was nice. So very nice– Noctis wanted to stay like this forever, exploring each-other, making gentle noises into each-others mouths. “Take me to bed already.” Prompto grumbled, fingers squeezing at Noctis’s shoulders. Noct pouted, peeking open one eye. He wanted to stay here, to keep kissing languidly, but Prompto’s eyes glimmered with promise. He knew either way he’d have a good time, so Noct sighed dramatically.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Prompto smiled, feeling giddy and excited. He was finally going to be able to touch Noctis in his most intimate places– to bring him to new heights and make him _sing_. He clambered out of the pool and quickly gave himself a pat down. He looked behind him when he heard a low chuckle. Noctis was staring at him, more specifically, his ass, and Prompto grinned. “If you get out of there maybe you’ll actually get to touch it.” Noctis smirked, and followed after Prompto much quicker than before.

With damp hair, they walked back to Noctis’s room, hands locked. They had only put on shirt and pants, disregarding underwear completely since they didn’t _need_ them. Prompto was leading Noct, gently, making sure he was comfortable. Once they were in his room, Noct closed the curtains while Prompto got to work with lighting the candles around the room. They don’t really use them, unless they were going to be awake during the night– and well, they were going to be wide awake. Probably until the sun rose.

Prompto put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and peeled off his shirt, skin still slightly damp. Noctis mirrored his actions, and he crawled into bed, sighing at the softness of the sheets. He remembered what it was like when he first woke up– when he spent hours just touching the duvet. He rubbed his face into it, feeling sleepy and excited at the same time. Prompto laid down next to him, and they looked at each-other, skin glowing from the candle-light. The intensity had died down considerably, leaving only a soft want, a needy desire and a gentle push and pull. Prompto snuggled close, trailing his fingers up Noct’s bare arm.

They kissed, and it was like the first time. Sparks had flown, and Prompto clutched onto Noct’s arm, sighing happily into his mouth. Noctis pulled Prompto closer until their chests were pressing against one another, until Prompto could hook his leg over Noct’s hip. Noctis made a low sound, parting his lips, letting their tongues dance. Prompto tasted lust– something rich and velvety, and it made his head swim. He was drowning in the taste. Noctis didn’t even realize that he was rocking his hips, groaning softly, hands grabbing at Prompto’s back. Prompto giggled, and, true to his word, he reached down to guide one of Noct’s hands to the curve of his ass, releasing a moan when Noctis didn’t hesitate to _squeeze_.

“You like that?” Noctis breathed, face colored a bright cherry red. Prompto licked Noct’s lips in response. _Yes_. Noctis squeezed again, and Prompto shut his eyes, feeling heat pool between his legs, bringing him to full hardness once more. Noctis traveled lower, tickling Prompto’s thigh, kissing the flesh of his inner-knee with a gentle touch of the fingertips. Prompto grinned, eyelashes fluttering.

“You wanna make me feel really good?” Prompto queried, voice like pure silk. Noctis nodded, slowly, feeling how Prompto’s voice crawled into his ears and made his nerves stand to attention. Prompto, again, guided Noct’s fingers to his cock, slowly, so Noctis could move away if he wanted to. Noctis swallowed hard, brows pinching together. “Here.” Prompto sighed, violet eyes blown wide with excitement. “Squeeze me here.” Noctis did so, experimentally, and moved his hand upwards, feeling how _slick_ the tip of Prompto’s dick was. Prompto bit his lip, unable to stop the buck of his hips into Noct’s hand. He held his wrist, guiding it downwards, then back up– and Prompto’s eyes scrunched shut as he released a shuddering breath. It was strange how sensitive he was tonight. He usually wasn’t this… _fiery_. He knew it was because it was Noctis touching him. _Noctis_ was exploring the boundaries of Prompto’s pleasure– how could he _not_ be overly excited?

Noctis was a quick learner. He began moving his hand up and down by himself, and Prompto no longer needed to guide him. Noctis had been afraid of hurting him, so his grip was a little slack– but Prompto ended that with a simple ‘ _tighter_ ’, spoken in a hot breath. It was _sexy_. It did things to Noctis. He watched Prompto’s face intently, noting how his mouth opened in a silent moan when he teased the tip, thumb pressing against the slit. Noctis gulped, leaning forward and kissing on Prompto’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, eliciting a desperate cry and a buck of the hips.

Prompto felt like he was on fire. It was white hot, all consuming, burning inwards from the edges of his mind, swallowing him completely. He was fucking Noctis’s hand at this point, breathing heavily. “Oh, fuck,” He shuddered. Noctis’s ears went pink at the language. Prompto was so close– he just needed something. Something to push him over. “Harder.” He breathed. Noctis did as he was told, and Prompto nearly wailed, nails digging into Noctis’s shoulder. He could feel the coil in his gut tightening, threatening to snap and make his whole world go white. He felt hot, wet kisses at his neck, Noct’s strong body against his own, and the sensation of Noct reaching down further to cup his balls is what pushed Prompto over the edge.

He moaned, _loudly_ , and nearly convulsed, limbs going rigid. Hot streams of white painted Noct’s chest, staining his skin in the _best_ way possible, and Prompto’s head tilted back. His orgasm made him forget how to breathe. It was one of the most intense one’s he’s ever had, and he’s gasping for air afterwards, whimpering at the feel of Noctis kissing his fore-head, his cheeks. “Are you alright?” Noctis asked, voice deep, gravelly. It made Prompto’s head spin. He felt like he was floating, completely disorientated as he breathed– _in and out_.

“Mmmmhm.” Prompto hummed, blinking blearily. His leg was still hooked around Noct’s hips, and his limbs screamed at being in such an awkward position for so long. He moved, releasing the smallest of groans, and Noctis smiled. He looked at Prompto like he was his entire world– because in a way, Prompto _was_. He kiss Prompto until he was breathless again. The room seemed to spin. “You did so good.” Prompto said, speech slightly slurred. Noctis laughed, peppering kisses to Prompto’s shoulders– just like he wanted to do. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“I’m sure.” Noctis reassured. “That was really hot.” Prompto snorted, though his face went pink as he rolled onto his back. “I mean it. You’re… breathtaking.” Prompto swallowed, looking at Noct’s face, alight with love and awe.

It made his gut stir, and Prompto rolled on top of Noctis, making his face explode again. He grabbed Noctis’s hands, and pinned them above his head. “Breathtaking, huh?”

Noctis swallowed, and gave a shaky nod. Violet eyes were hungry again, devouring the sight of the wetness on Noct’s chest. Prompto leaned down, dragging his tongue upwards, lazily tasting himself. Noctis released a soft moan, fingers digging into his own palms. It was a weird thing to do, but it made Noctis’s spine tingle with heat. He licked all over, even when his seed was gone, tasting sweat and skin. Prompto was _dirty_. He played even dirtier. It was making Noctis’s head spin, and he shut his eyes, releasing a shuddering breath as Prompto’s tongue traveled southwards, taking its sweet time.

Then, he realized where Prompto was headed, and he sat up at once. Prompto looked up at him questioningly. “What’s wrong?” Noctis’s whole body felt hot as he worried his lip. Prompto tilted his head, trying to find what Noctis was so worried about– and then the realization hit him. Prompto laughed. “Are you afraid you won’t taste good?” Noctis looked away, doing that cute pout he did when he was embarrassed. “Oh, Noct.” Prompto hummed, kissing Noctis, deep, and with probably too much tongue. Noctis could taste the remains of cum in his mouth– and it was different from what he expected. It was salty, a tad bit bitter, but he liked it. He frowned, chasing after Prompto’s lips when they left. “See? Nothing to worry about.” He ran his hands soothingly up Noctis’s shoulders, eyes glimmering. “You just sit back and relax,” He practically purred. “I’ll take care of you.”

Noctis put his hands over his face at the words, but did as he was told, back meeting the mattress with a squeak. Prompto grinned wide, and he admired Noct’s body now that he could. Noctis was softer than Gladio, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have muscle. His stomach was defined, and violet eyes could spot veins running down his navel and hip-bones– and the happy trail that made Prompto lick his lips. _Oh yeah_. This was going to be fun.  

Prompto ghosted his fingers down Noct’s hips, noting the way he squirmed slightly. He laid on his stomach between Noctis’s legs, face level with his erection, but Prompto was focusing on other things. He was kissing Noct’s inner thighs, kissing his hipbones, licking his navel. It was making Noct lose his mind. His hands still covered his face, but once he felt the urge to look down at Prompto, that was it. Their eyes met, and it was electric. Violet eyes were dark, ruby lips quirked in a smirk. Noctis nibbled his lower lip, nearly whining at the sensation of Prompto leaving a hickey on his hip-bone.

Prompto was going to make Noctis see stars. It was his goal. Prompto breathed, heated breath falling on hard flesh– and he thoroughly enjoyed the way Noct’s cock twitched at the feeling. Prompto wanted to go slow, so Noct could feel every new sensation, engrave it into his memory forever– because Prompto knew that’s what Noctis liked to do. He loved to do it, to experience everything and let it _mark_ his mind. He was already slick with pre-cum, so Prompto used his hand at first, slow and soft, eyes never leaving Noct’s. When his hand curled around the tip, Noctis released the softest of mewls, brow knitting together.

“You’re so cute,” Prompto said, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. “I’m gonna make you feel _real_ good.” His voice was thick with arousal, and he used his free hand to pull at his own dick, biting his lip. Noctis sighed, hips twitching slightly. It felt strange at first, maybe even _tickled_ , but it was good– so _good_. Wherever Prompto’s hand went, a trail of fire followed, and he felt his body heating up as he gazed into the deep purple of Prompto’s eyes. Prompto used Noctis’s leg to prop himself up, and the limb might be falling asleep, but he didn’t care. He licked at the tip of Noctis’s dick, batting his eyelashes innocently– reveling in the low moan. He was _sensitive_. That was good. Better than good. Prompto was making all sorts of discoveries tonight. He decided not to torture Noctis, at least not yet, and wrapped his mouth around the tip, tongue pressing flat on the underside.

That’s when Noctis began to lose himself. His head rolled back as his eyes shut, and an almost guttural moan tore from his throat. Prompto smiled smugly, popping off to lick some more. “That feel good?” He questioned. Noctis couldn’t think. So, he offered a thumbs up instead, and the gesture made Prompto laugh sweetly. He pressed a kiss to the head, and heard a soft sigh, so he continued, sucking and kissing and licking until Prompto tasted skin instead of salt– until Noctis was sweating, an arm thrown over his eyes.

“Prompto.” He moaned, and the sound made Prompto’s hips buck into his hand. He didn’t hesitate to swallow Noctis down after that, going farther and farther until the tip hit the back of his throat. Noctis’s hips bucked, and Prompto’s eyes began to burn with tears as he pressed even farther, dead-set on deep-throating Noctis for all he was worth. “Oh– Shit–” Prompto opened his eyes at the words, thoroughly proud of himself. If he could make Noctis _curse_ , he was doing his job right. He hollowed his cheeks, slowly moving his head upwards until he was at the tip– and sucked _hard_.

Noctis moaned desperately, hand flying to clutch at Prompto’s hair. _Shit_. He tugged, and Prompto moaned around Noct’s dick, making his thighs quiver. Prompto willingly went when Noctis shoved his head down, fucking into that hot, wet heat, gasping and groaning. Prompto hummed, feeling his orgasm grow nearer and nearer as he stroked his own dick, eyes still locked on Noctis’s face. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, but it was _worth_ it. Noctis was losing his mind, spinning and curling inward at the edges, dizzy eyes struggling to focus on anything. He was pushing and pulling, feeling the base of his spine build with pressure, making him whimper in abandon as the tip of his dick slid into Prompto’s throat.

Prompto popped off with a loud breath, spit painting his lips and his chin. He was frantic with his movements, drawing one of Noctis’s balls into his mouth, sucking and humming. Noctis nearly came right then. His vision flashed, and his fingers tightened in Prompto’s hair, eliciting the lewdest moan that ever graced his ears. “Look at me,” Prompto said, voice hoarse and broken. “I wanna see you.” Noctis did as he was told. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks red hot, mouth parted with desperate, heaving breaths. His cock twitched pathetically when he saw Prompto’s face– covered in drool, eyes red at the edges, lips swollen.

He swallowed Noctis down again, and he pulled _roughly_ at Prompto’s hair, creating a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain as Prompto fucked into his palm. Noctis saw how well Prompto took his dick, and that was it. His eyes shut as his orgasm rocked through him, hard and slow– making every part of his body tingle and throb with relief. He came down Prompto’s throat, and he swallowed it eagerly, draining Noctis dry. Another minute passed, and Noctis held Prompto there at the base of his dick, feeling Prompto take in desperate breaths through his nose. Prompto came soon after– at the feeling of Noctis’s fingers in his hair. Noct’s cum on his tongue. _Noct’s dick in his throat, pulsing slowly._

He moaned, hips bucking as he came over himself. Noctis’s grip relented, and Prompto immediately pulled away, sucking in huge breaths and coughing wetly. Noctis froze, eyes wide with alarm as he cupped Prompto’s face. “Did I hurt you? I’m so–”

Prompto laughed, pressing  his lips to Noctis’s and shaking his head. “Don’t be sorry. I _fucking_ loved it.” Noctis swallowed, leaning back against the bed with Prompto. He reached to the side, using his shirt to clean himself off, and tossed it into the basket. He was happy– beyond happy as he curled into Noctis, cuddling him. It was familiar. It was safe. Noctis pulled the blanket over them, only to cover them from the waist down, and breathed into Prompto’s hair, still slightly damp and smelling of flora.

Prompto ran his fingers up Noctis’s back, making him sigh. “That was really nice.” Noctis said, voice thick with sleep. Prompto laughed, kissing Noctis’s jaw. “I love you.” Sleepily said, but it still made Prompto’s heart skip a beat. He melted into Noctis’s arms, wishing he’d never let him go, and breathed in his scent.

A knock at on the outside wall made them jolt. Who would be knocking at this hour? Noctis looked around, eyes widening in panic, and Prompto shushed him, pulling up the blanket to their necks, covering their naked bodies. Prompto didn’t answer, hoping they would just go away, but he heard a familiar clear of the throat, low and calming. “It’s just Gladio.” Prompto said, with an agitated sigh. Noctis eased, but he was still on guard. “Come in.” Prompto said, hoping his voice wasn’t too hoarse. Gladio peeked his head in through the curtain, then he pushed his way in, careful not to knock anything over from his bulky frame. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t wanna wait anymore.” Gladio said, taking off his shirt. “And besides. You were supposed to spend the night with me.” Noctis swallowed, remembering that it _was_ the two day mark. Prompto rolled his eyes, scooting back and making room. “Hope you don’t mind, Noctis.”

Noctis shook his head, blushing, averting his gaze and hiding most of his face behind Prompto’s shoulder. “You two fuck yet?” Noctis went completely red, shoving his face between Prompto’s shoulders. God, this was embarrassing.

“Gladiolus!” Prompto hissed. Gladio grinned, leaving only his boxers on as he slid into bed, noting how Prompto was very naked and flushed. “No.” He said, firmly. “But we did have fun. Ain’t that right, Noct?” Noctis made a small sound. “What’s wrong?” Noctis didn’t want to talk. It felt strange, having Gladio here, after having done something so intimate. What was stranger was how it felt oddly right– as if this was normal, and supposed to happen. Prompto rolled over, taking Noctis within his arms and looking him in the eyes. “You can tell me.” Spoken under a whisper, so Gladio wouldn’t hear. Gladio mumbled something under his breath as he got comfy.

“Doesn’t it seem– _strange_? I mean…” Noctis trailed off, glancing at Gladio over Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto hummed in thought, then he shook his head.

“He’s wanted to be with you, too, for a long time. He just doesn’t know how to. He’s afraid of making you uncomfortable.” Noctis relaxed. Prompto thought for a second, then made a sound of recognition. “I know how to fix that. Lets put _you_ in the middle!”

“What–” Noctis had barely anytime to think as Prompto rolled behind Noctis, pushing him closer and closer towards Gladio. Noctis stiffened, feeling completely exposed and raw– but the warm look of pleasant surprise on Gladio’s face was… calming. He said nothing.

Prompto draped himself over Noctis from behind, smiling sleepily and nuzzling soft black hair. “See? He’s not so bad, is he? I promise you he won’t bite. Unless you _ask_ him to.” Prompto grinned, ghosting his teeth around Noctis’s scar in emphasis. _That was a bad idea._ Noctis’s eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed softly, pressing back into Prompto. “Jesus. Already?” Noctis frowned, trapped between two warm bodies, and he shoved his face into the mattress to hide, feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed.

“He’s fuckin’ cute.” Gladio mused, fingers itching to touch.

“I know, right?” Prompto hummed. “Oh– and,” He moved Noct’s hair away from the base of his neck, and Noctis instinctively moaned into the sheets, both hating and loving how his body betrayed him. Prompto grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing Gladiolus the scar, and the faint blue lights that stirred restlessly there. “He’s super sensitive here. It’s like a fucking magic button.”

Gladio hummed. “Oh really?” Noctis clutched the sheets. “Hey, Noct.” He approached. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” A pause, and Gladio looked up to Prompto for encouragement, who was smiling like an imp. “Do you want me to touch you?” Noctis hesitated, but gave a nod, feeling heat build at the base of his spine. Prompto smiled lovingly, pressing his lips to the scar, reverent and soft. It made Noct’s head spin, torn between rough and gentle. Gladiolus shifted closer, until Noctis was pressed flush against him, and Noctis gave in. He sighed, raising his head to bury his face into Gladio’s chest, to hear his heartbeat.

It was new, but it was oddly familiar at the same time, and he found himself melting at the sensation. He remembered dreaming about this when he was with Prompto– but experiencing it himself was different. Gladio smelled like pine and firewood. Noctis _loved_ Gladio. Maybe it wasn’t as intense as it was for Prompto, but he held Gladio very near and dear to his heart, and he craved to be intimate with him in the ways he was with Prompto. Prompto smiled, pressing closer and sandwiching Noctis in, lips ghosting dangerously over the new-found erogenous zone.

“Can I make you cum again, Noctis?”

Noctis released the softest of moans against Gladio’s skin, feeling how his muscles stiffened ever so slightly. He gave a nod, and Prompto grinned, sliding his hand down Noct’s belly, finding his half-hard dick. Prompto pressed his lips to the scar, being rewarded with a violent shudder as he pumped slowly, bringing him to full hardness. “Prompto.” Noctis sighed, head bowing, as if _offering_ his neck to him. The sight made Prompto smile, and his tongue darted out, licking languidly against the area.

Soon enough, Noctis was trembling, feeling Gladio’s rough palms slide over his body, thumbing at his nipples. It felt so good. He was losing himself, moaning and gasping, bucking his hips into Prompto’s hand, leaning into calloused fingers and feeling those damned lips on the back of his neck. Noctis grit his teeth, pleasure running white hot, making his toes curl and his legs shake violently. “Oh– oh my _fuck_ –” He gasped, curling and arching and pulling away all at the same time. It was too much– he was going to– _things were gonna_ –

His vision went white.

Gladiolus hummed in approval at the look on Noctis’s face, brows brought up, lips parted in a gentle ‘o’ face, fingers digging into Gladio’s fore-arm. “That’s a good look on you.” He said, kissing the crown of Noct’s head as he came down from his high, trembling, over-stimulated and tired. Noctis’s head spun. He couldn’t really process the fact that he basically just came all over Gladio. He was loose, licking his lips like a sated cat, eyes half-lidded and glossed over with his euphoria.

“Isn’t he the prettiest?” Prompto bragged, cuddling close to Noct’s sweaty, shaking body. Noctis mewled at the sensation, blinking owlishly. Gladio nodded, and Noctis bit his lip, staring up at him as if he wanted something. Gladiolus grinned, leaning down, lips centimeters from Noct’s hot mouth.

“Kiss me.” Noctis breathed, voice low. Gladio laughed under his breath, leaning in and sealing their lips. Noctis made a keening noise at the meeting of their mouths. It felt like something he never knew he needed– soft and warm, familiar, home. Their tongues met, doing a lazy dance, and Gladio groaned lowly.

“I’m gonna get hard if you keep acting like that.” Noctis frowned. What was so bad about that? He wanted to be showered in love, and to give love in return. But, sadly, his lips went slack and he blinked, feeling his vision darken.

Maybe in the morning. They had all the time in the world, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to interact with me or follow me on tumblr, you can do so [here.](https://philemal.tumblr.com) Don't be afraid to ask any questions, or just pop in to say hello and become friends! Tell me if you liked this story in the comments! ♥


End file.
